El Torneo Yggdrasil
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Un torneo multiversal ha comenzado. Diversos guerreros traídos de multiples mundos lucharán y solamente uno ganará. ¿Quién será? ¡Descubridlo en esta historia! Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo. Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las
1. Un evento único ha comenzado

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

Con esto aclarado, espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia. ¡Comenzamos!

_**(-)**_

En el núcleo del Megaverso concretamente en un bello templo, descansaba Mehime tras leer un libro y haber reiniciado cuatro universos. La encarnación del Megaverso descansaba plácidamente hasta que...

Un tremendo terremoto sacudió el nucleo del megaverso. Mehime se despertó bruscamente y buscó sin cesar la causa del temblor.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡Aah! ¡No puede ser!

Mehime se quedó helada. Una enorme tabla de piedra cayó de la nada y creó un enorme cráter. En ella había algo escrito. Algo que solamente Mehime podía leer.

-Un torneo megaversal de lucha...-Dijo Mehime con pena en el alma.- Pero yo no soy nadie al lado de Aquel que está por encima de todo, que es quién ha tenido la idea. No puedo negarme. O toda forma de vida estará condenada.

El cuerpo de Mehime comenzó a brillar repentinamente y se comenzó a crear un universo completamente vacío dónde tendría lugar el Torneo.

-Bien... Ahora debo ir a por los participantes...

Mehime desapareció en un brillo dorado, y partió hacia los infinitos universos, buscando a los guerreros para el Torneo.

**####################**

_**Torneo Yggdrassil**_

_**Capítulo 01: Un evento único ha comenzado.**_

_**###################**_

**Universo 7.**

El hogar de Son Goku y sus amigos. Tras participar en el Torneo de Poder y desear la reconstrucción de los universos perdedores para volver a luchar contra sus poderosos guerreros, ahora, él y Vegeta entrenaban con Whis para perfeccionar el dominio del Migatte no Gokui.

Goku y Vegeta luchaban juntos contra Whis. Ambos atacaban con agilidad al ángel, pero éste esquivaba rápidamente sus ataques.

-¡Ohohohoho! Se nota que habéis mejorado mucho.-Dijo Whis con alegría.-Pero aún os falta pulir la técnica, chicos.

Vegeta atacó a Whis con un Final Flash, pero el ángel lo desvió con facilidad. Goku aprovechó para atacarle con un puñetazo, pero Mehime apareció entre él y Whis y fue ella quien recibió el golpe. Beerus, que se estaba comiendo una pizza, se alarmó al ver lo que Goku había hecho.

-¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! ¡Lady Mehime!-Gritó alarmado el Dios de la Destrucción mientras golpeaba a Goku en la cabeza y se arrodillaba.-"Estamos acabados..."-Pensaba el dios felino mientras sudaba.

-Esto me pasa por aparecer cerca de mi querido Son Goku... Au...-Dijo Mehime mientras se curaba la herida.

-¿A qué debemos su visita, Lady Mehime?-Preguntó Whis con respeto mientras miraba la herida de Mehime.

-Whis... Verás, otro torneo megaversal va a comenzar. Aquel que está por encima de todo ha solicitado que organice uno nuevo. He venido a reclutar a todos los guerreros de este Multiverso y de los demás para que participen.

-¡¿Otro Torneo?!-Beerus y Whis se asustaron. Goku se acercó a Mehime mientras Vegeta escuchaba desde la distancia.

-¿Aquel que está por encima de todo?

-Así es, Goku. El que está por encima de todos nosotros. Incluso de Zen'oh. Si él lo ve conveniente puede eliminar Megaversos al momento. Es una entidad que mantiene el orden en el Omniverso y a la cual no hay que provocar bajo ningún concepto.

-¿Lord Beerus participará?-Preguntó Vegeta.

-Sí. Los Dioses de la Destrucción participarán. A pesar de lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión... -Dijo Mehime mientras soltó una mirada asesina a Beerus.

-¡Ohohohohoho! Es verdad... Lord Beerus se quedó dormido y el torneo casi queda anulado. Por suerte, tomaste una buena decisión, Lady Mehime y lograste que Aquel que está por encima de todo aceptara la retirada de Lord Beerus.-Dijo Whis.

-Sí...

-¿Y quién ganó ese torneo pues?

-Geene, el Dios del duodécimo torneo. Él ganó el Segundo Torneo. Yo gané el primero. Ahora se celebrará el tercero.

-¡Uou! ¡Me muero de ganas de participar!-Exclamó Goku mientras daba saltos de alegría.-¡Quiero ver que guerreros habrá en el Torneo!

-Imagino que Hit y Jiren participarán...-Dijo Vegeta con disgusto.

-Sí.-Añadió Mehime.-Y vuestros amigos también. E incluso viejos enemigos que ya derrotasteis. ¡Vamos allá!

Y con un resplandor, Mehime teletransportó a Goku y al resto de guerreros a la dimensión donde lucharían contra poderosos guerreros.

La misma situación se repetía en diversos universos y líneas temporales. Mehime teletransportó a sus guerreros para que participaran en el Torneo. También llevó a familiares y a amigos de los luchadores para que pudieran ser testigos de un evento de tal magnitud.

Goku y sus amigos aparecieron ante un colosal estadio, situado en medio de un inmenso asteroide y rodeado de varios edificios donde descansarían los guerreros y sus conocidos. Allí era donde iban a luchar. Tras mirarlo con detalle, los Guerreros-Z decidieron entrar en el Estadio, el cual era vigilado por gigantescas estatuas de dragones y diosas. El grupo se paró, pues llegó al Hall de la fama. Allí habían dos estatuas. Una era del Dios Geene del universo 12. La otra era de Mehime. Al lado había un hueco. Los luchadores dedujeron que era allí donde iba a levantarse la estatua del luchador que se alzaría vencedor del Torneo.

-¡Bah! ¡Vamos! ¡No hemos venido aquí a admirar los gustos arquitectónicos de una divinidad caprichosa!-Exclamó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia la zona del ring. Goku y los demás decidieron seguir al que una vez fue el príncipe de la raza saiyan.

-¡Uau! ¡Es enorme!-Exclamaron Trunks y Goten, los cuales tuvieron que volar para apreciar la totalidad del estadio. El ring estaba hecho de una aleación de titanio y kachikachinko. Y en cada esquina tenía cuatro estatuas. Un dragón, una ninfa, un pájaro y una serpiente presidían el ring. Era como si ellos fueran los árbitros que iban a vigilar que se cumplieran las normas en cada combate.

-¡Señor Piccolo! ¡Mira!-Exclamó Gohan asustado tras ver a alguien que deseaba no volver a ver en su vida.

-¡Cell!-Gritó el namekiano. Al oir ese nombre, Satan se refugió detrás de Bu mientras Videl que llevaba en sus brazos a Pan se acercó a Gohan. Los androides 17 y 18 le soltaron una mirada asesina al ser que los asimiló sin compasión.

-¿Oh? ¡Son Goku y sus amigos!-Cell voló rápidamente hacia los Guerreros-Z y aterrizó frente a Goku, levantando una gran nube de polvo que molestó a los familiares de los luchadores.

-Cell...-Dijo Vegeta con asco.

-Mis viejos amigos. Os veo un poco más viejos... Espero que eso no afecte a vuestra fuerza. Me gustaría revivir mis Cell Games en este evento.

-Nos hemos vuelto más fuertes Cell.-Dijo Goku.-Hemos luchado contra Majin Buu y contra guerreros de otros universos que son realmente fuertes.

-Oh... Me muero de ganas de ver vuestros progresos... Sobretodo los de Gohan. A primera vista te veo muy desentrenado. Pero no debo fiarme de las apariencias.

Cell dejó de hablar con los Guerreros-Z y se fue volando a una zona muy apartada. Desde ahí, quería analizar a los diferentes grupos que comenzaban a entrar en el Estadio.

Diversidad de gente comenzaba a entrar. Desde niños que iban acompañados por extrañas criaturas hasta mutantes pasando por héroes, aliens, ninjas, robots o piratas.

-¡Mondo bizarro total!-Exclamó una tortuga mutante que llevaba una bandana naranja e iba armado con nunchakus.-¿Habéis visto cuánta gente hay aquí?

-Sí. Y muchos de ellos parecen peligrosos. Mucho más que Krang, Shredder o Lord Dregg.-Dijo Leonardo mientras miraba de lejos a Cell. El bioandroide miró al líder de las tortugas y le sonrió indicando que para él, ellos no eran nada.

-Tranquilos y recordad todo lo que os he enseñado.-Dijo el maestro Splinter mientras veía como entraban en el Estadio varios grupos más de Tortugas Ninja, cada uno con su Splinter.

Entre las gradas, y en un asiento VIP, aparecieron los Kaioh Shin del universo de Goku acompañados por Kibito. Kaioh Shin miró a todos lados analizando a los guerreros que aparecían. Por otra parte, su ancestro se fijaba en las chicas guapas que iban llegando.

-Mira a todos esos guerreros.-Dijo Kaioh Shin.-A primera vista no parecen muy fuertes, pero no podemos dejar que las apariencias nos engañen.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya habéis llegado!-Dijo Beerus despreocupado. El Dios de la Destrucción vino acompañado por Whiss, Dende, Mr Popo y por los Kaiohs que vigilaban las Galaxias del Universo 7. El Kaioh del Norte y el del Oeste peleaban como ya era costumbre. El dios del Norte decía que Goku iba a ganar el Torneo mientras el dios del Oeste decía que iba a ser Paikuhan el vencedor. Beerus, harto de tanto jaleo, calló a los Kaioh con una mirada asesina.

-¡Qué no, dioses tontos del universo 7! ¡El vencedor será Hit!

En ese momento aparecieron Champa, Vados, el Kaioh Shin Fuwa y su ayudante. Hit, Cabbe y los luchadores del universo 6 que participaron en el Torneo del Poder aparecieron al lado de los Guerreros-Z.

-Champa...-Dijo Beerus con asco al ver a su gemelo llegar. Champa le saludó sacandole la lengua.

Poco a poco, también fueron llegando los otros dioses de la destrucción acompañados por sus ángeles y los Kaioh Shin. Gowasu del universo 10 se percató de que, flotando en el cielo, estaban Zamasu y Goku Black. Mehime los llamó para que ellos también participaran.

-Zamasu...-Dijo el anciano dios en voz baja.

Mientras, Zamasu y Goku Black miraban a los luchadores que llegaban.

-Mortales... Que asco tener que participar en un evento con ellos.-Dijo Zamasu con asco.

-No te preocupes. Los Dioses de la Destrucción no participan en el Torneo. Seguro que con mi hermoso poder llegó a la final. Acabaré con todo aquel con el que me toque luchar... Je,je,je...

En ese momento, llegaron los Marines del mundo de Monkey·D·Luffy. Un grupos de protectores de la Justicia con metodos e ideales similares a los de Zamasu y Black.

Su líder, Sakazuki, vino acompañado por Sengoku, Kizaru y Fujitora. También vinieron Marines como Smoker, Hina, Tashigi, Garp o Coby. Sakazuki miró a los luchadores que habían llegado o estaban llegando.

-¡Bah! ¡Aquí hay demasiados piratas!-Exclamó con asco el Almirante de flota. En ese momento, Brannew llegó corriendo con una lista de recompensas.

-Big Mom, Kaidoh, Shanks, Barbanegra... Incluso los antiguos Shichibukai Doflamingo, Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, Jinbe y Law... ¡Han venido piratas de todos los mares a este misterioso lugar!-Gritó Brannew.

-Una molestia...-Dijo el Almirante de Flota.

-¡Qué miedo!-Dijo Kizaru con tono de mofa.

-Recordad que esa mujer llamada Mehime nos dijo que no podiamos pelear entre nosostros fuera de los combates oficiales. O si no nuestro mundo desaparecerá. Pensad en las vidas que perecerían por un mal movimiento...-Dijo Garp pensando en Makino, Dadan y la gente de Fusha. El antiguo vicealmirante se fue a tomar el té con Sengoku y el antiguo general Iroh, que preparaba té para todo aquel que quisiera, para disgusto de su sobrino Zuko.

-¡Un té delicioso, señor!-Exclamó Sengoku feliz.

-¡Espera Sengoku! ¡Qué he traído galletas!-Gritó Garp mientras sacaba un saco de galletas Senbei.

-¡Oooh!

-¿Qué ocurre, Brannew?-Preguntó Sakazuki al asustado Marine.

-¡Dragon y los suyos están aquí!

-¡¿Qué?!

Mientras los Marines seguían analizando a los criminales que venían de su mundo, un grupo liderado por una pelirroja llegó al estadio.

-Vaya... ¡Menudo palacio!-Dijo la pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Lina Inverse.-Seguro que aquí hay un gran tesoro... ¡Ihihihihihi!-La hechicera se emocionó al imaginarse montañas de tesoros que pronto podrían ser suyos. Al mismo tiempo, la pirata Nami tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

-¡Padre!-Los Guerreros-Z se giraron y vieron a Trunks del Futuro. Éste vino acompañado por Mai, la cual saludó a sus amigos y se fue a las gradas junto a Bulma y los demás familiares de los guerreros.-¡Volvemos a vernos!

-Trunks...-Dijo Vegeta, el cual no esperaba volver a ver a su hijo del futuro. Mientras, Goku buscaba a Monaka por todas partes, pero no lo veía. En ese momento...

-¡Maestro!-Cabbe apareció, acompañado de Kale y Caulifla. Desde lejos, Hit miraba a Son Goku y a sus amigos.

-¿Y ese quién es?-Preguntó Trunks del futuro.

-Son Saiyans del Universo 6...

-Vaya... ¡Este lugar es enorme!-En ese mismo momento, llegaron las Sailor Scouts. Usagi Tsukino y sus amigas estaban tan asombradas, que no vieron que sus enemigos también llegaron al Estadio. Sailor Galaxia, ahora libre del control de Caos, miraba de lejos a Sailor Moon.

-Aún es pronto para aparecer ante ti... Aún no he pagado todo lo que hice...

En ese momento, algo llamó la atención de Cell.

-¿Eh? Ese soy yo en mi primera forma. ¡Jojojojo! Este torneo será muy fácil... ¡¿Qué?!

Instantaneamente, Goku, Cell, Vegeta y algunos guerreros notaron un tremendo poder. Eran Jiren y los Pride Troopers que habían llegado al Estadio.

-¿Ellos también?-Preguntó Krillin asustado. El guerrero comenzó a pensar en lo peor. Él no quería que en sus combates le tocara luchar contra Jiren o Toppo. Tampoco deseaba que su mujer tuviera esa mala suerte. Sailor Galaxia, desde las sombras, también miraba preocupada a Jiren.

Gillmon, Terriermon y Renamon estaban tensos por la reciente llegada de Jiren.

-¡Takato! ¡Este sitio está lleno de gente muy poderosa!

-Ruki...

-Ya lo sé, Renamon...-Dijo la entrenadora del zorro digimon.-Tendremos que darlo todo desde el principio.

-¡Power Rangers! ¡En este estadio detecto enegías malignas muy poderosas! ¡Tened cuidado y que el poder os protega!-Dijo Zordon, el cual tuvo permiso del Otro Mundo para ir al torneo.

-Lo tendremos, Zordon.-Dijo Tommy, el cual venía acompañado por sus alumnos, que también eran rangers. A lo lejos, un miembro del SPD miraba a Tommy sin perder detalle.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es identico a las fotos que me enseñaba mamá!

No lejos de allí, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Jinbe y Law, gracias a su Haki, notaban el poder de Jiren. Ussop, que comenzaba a desarrollar su Haki, se desmayó nada más llegar Jiren.

-Ese tio es muy fuerte...-Dijo Sanji preocupado.

-¡Cómo mola! ¡Quiero que se una a mi banda!-Gritó Luffy. Jiren y Toppo miraron al joven pirata.

-Vaya... Veo que tu llegada ha causado una fuerte sensación.-Dijo el candidato a Dios de la Destrucción.

-¡Hmph!-Eso fue lo único que dijo Jiren. El Pride Trooper observaba en silencio a todos los individuos allí presentes. Algunos podrían darle algún que otro problema.

Goten y Trunks miraban desde el cielo a todos los guerreros. Cuando de repente...

-¡Mira Goten! ¡Ese chico se parece a ti!

-¡Es verdad!

Goten y Trunks, lo que no sabían, es que ese chico era Son Goku, pero de una línea temporal en la que su cuerpo encogió por culpa de Pilaf. No muy lejos de ellos estaba el Majin Buu malvado con el aspecto que tenía tras absorber a su yo benigno.

Mehime apareció en el ring y se preparó para hablar a los presentes.

-¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Participantes y espectadores! ¡Sed bienvenidos a este Torneo interuniversal que va a celebrarse en el Nucleo del Megaverso y al que las entidades cósmicas llamamos Torneo Yggdrasil! Y ahora, sin más demora, os diré cuáles son las normas del torneo.

**1**-Todos los combates son escogidos al azar. Eso significa que en un combate pueden luchar gente de un mismo universo.

**2**-Una vez que se diga su nombre y el universo al que pertenecen, teneis 60 segundos para subir a la plataforma. Si en ese tiempo no subiis a la plataforma, sereis descalificados. Estad alerta.

**3**-Para que un combate pueda iniciar, ambos contendientes deben tocar la plataforma con sus pies. Esto significa que, aunque subais volando, debeis tocar la plataforma con un pie por lo menos. Si uno de los contendientes ataca al otro sin haber tocado la plataforma antes, será descalificado. Y si el luchador levita, ha de tocar el tatami con la mano.

**4**-Si os rendiis o abandonais antes de que comience vuestro combate, perdereis. Si lograis noquear a su adversario por un límite de 30 segundos, ganais. Si uno de los contendientes acaba fuera de la plataforma, este tiene un límite de 10 segundos para volver a subir. Si después de ese límite, no lo logra, será descalificado. También ganais si matais al adversario. La muerte del adversario no estará penalizada.

**5**-El uso de las armas está permitido, ya sean tecnológicas o mágicas. Las invocaciones están permitidas, ya sean de seres orgánicos o máquinas de guerra. Sin embargo, si alguien ayuda a un luchador desde fuera del tatami, ambos individuos serán descalificados.

**6**-No debeis pelear contra ningún otro de los participantes fuera de un combate oficial. Si rompeis esta regla, seréis descalificados junto con todo el universo del descalificado.

**7**-No debeis atacar al público, pero esta regla tiene una pequeña contradicción. Si durante el combate, uno de los contendientes desvía el ataque de su oponente y este se dirige hacia el público, no os preocupeis, gente del público. Una barrera os protege en todo momento. Pero si los atacan intencionalmente, entonces serán descalificados junto con todo su universo.

**8**-Mientras esperais vuestro turno, podeis disfrutar de los servicios extra con los que disponemos. Comida, entretenimiento, salas de descanso, etc. Pero siempre deben estar atentos a escuchar su nombre.

**9**-Ningún universo puede abandonar la competición. Se puede abandonar en el combate, pero es obligatorio participar en el Torneo.

-También debo mencionar que aquellos que resulten heridos serán curados tras los combates. Los que mueran también serán revividos al final del combate.

-¿Y cuál es el premio del ganador?-Preguntó Nami.

-¿El premio? Aquello que más quiera vuestro corazón.-Respondió Mehime, la cual notó como en el Torneo nacían deseos puros y malignos a la vez.

Mientras, entre algunos villanos, dos de ellos conocidos como Lord Zedd y Rita Repulsa hablaban en voz baja.

-¿Lo has oído, Zeddie? No se puede ayudar. Así que olvídate de hacer crecer a nuestros guerreros.

-¡Jojojojojo!

-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido tu sobreexpuesta cabezota?!

-¡No, mujer escandalosa! ¡Tengo un plan para que nuestros guerreros puedan usar ese recurso en caso de emergencia! Ya verás...-Zedd comenzó a explicarle a Rita su malvado plan en voz baja.

-¡Oh!

Rita se emocionó al oir el truco que iba a usar Lord Zedd. Mientras...

-Bien...-Dijo Mehime mientras se sentaba en su trono.-Voy a anunciar quiénes van a participar en el primer combate.

Mehime disparó un rayo contra una enorme pantalla que había cerca de las gradas. Miles de fotos con las caras de los luchadores aparecieron y comenzaron a girar, hasta que la máquina escogió a dos guerreras.

-¡Vaya! ¡Primero las mujeres! ¡Que suban al ring Cocotte del universo 11 del multive rso Dragon Ball y LadyDevimon del universo Digimon Adventure! Es decir... La que sirve al malvado Piemon.

Al oir eso, la Lady Devimon que sirve a Demon volvió a su sitio furiosa tras haberse aclarado la confusión.

-No me falles, LadyDevimon.-Dijo el Amo oscuro Piemon. La digimon demonio hizo una reverencia antes de ir al ring. Por su parte, Cocotte saludó con una reverencia a Khai y a Belmod y se fue al ring, donde ya la esperaba LadyDevimon.

-¿Eres alguna clase de vida digital? No pareces una humana...

-No. Yo soy Cocotte, miembro de los Pride Warriors.-La guerrera hizo una pose y detrás de ella, una enorme explosión tuvo lugar. Eso impresionó a Ginyu y a varios guerreros que eran similares a los Pride Troopers.

-¡Uoh! ¡Ella es digna de formar parte de mi tropa!-Exclamó el capitán.-Una mujer no le venría nada mal a nuestro grupo... ¿Por qué no habrán mujeres en nuestro ejército?

-Vaya, vaya... Capitán Ginyu, me has dado una idea genial. Formaré un ejército magníico con la mayoría de guerreros que hay aquí... ¡Y con él lo dominaré todo y acabaré con ese maldito Son Goku y con todos los saiyans que existen en los diversos universos!

-¡Le he dado una idea maravillosa al glorioso emperador! ¡Vamos! ¡Pose de la victo...

-¡NADA DE ESO!-Gritó furioso el tirano. Sus soldados, ante el imponente grito, se pusieron firmes.

**##############**

-¡Primer combate! ¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, las dos mujeres se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Abrazo de oscuridad!-LadyDevimon convirtió su brazo izquierdo en una aguja y comenzó a atacar a Cocotte, pero la guerrera esquivaba los ataques de la mujer diablo.

-¡Ohohohoho! ¡Eres muy lenta! ¡Toma!

Cocotte golpeó a LadyDevimon en la cara y a continuación le dio una patada, derribandola. La digimon oscura cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Mientras, entre los luchadores, Hikari y Tailmon miraban como Cocotte humillaba a LadyDevimon.

-Esa mujer es muy fuerte Hikari. Y su compañero parece ser muchísimo más fuerte que ella.

-¡No te preocupes, Tailmon! ¡Haremos lo que podamos! ¡No importa si no llegamos a la final!

-Je. Tienes razón... ¡Me esforzaré todo lo que pueda!

-Maldita...-LadyDevimon estaba reincorporándose. Estaba muy enfadada. Había sido humillada delante de su amo y delante de todos los universos. Con su mano, se quitó algo de sangre que le caía de la boca y se preparó para lanzar otro ataque.-¡Toma esta! ¡Melodía mortal!

-¡Aaah!

LadyDevimon invocó una bandada de murciélagos llameantes que atacaron rápidamente a Cocotte. La heroína del universo 11 intentaba quitarselos de encima con las manos, pero en ese momento, LadyDevimon atacó a Cocotte con una patada y la derribó.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Voy a rematar la faena! ¡Abrazo de oscuridad!

LadyDevimon atacó a Cocotte, pero ésta última, en el último segundo, activó su poder y se protegió con una barrera.

-¡Cocotte Zone! ¡Ohohohoho! ¡Ahora nada ni nadie puede hacerme nada! ¡Pues estoy en otra dimensión! ¡Ohohoho! ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

-¿Ella no aprende, verdad?-Preguntó con mofa Marcarita, el Ángel del Universo 11.

-¿Qué más da?-Respondió pasivo el dios Belmod.-No estamos hablando de Jiren ni de Toppo.

-Exacto.-Dijo el Kaioh Shin Khai. -Esta vez vamos a ganar al Universo 7.

-¿Qué qué voy a hacer? ¡ESTO!

Lady Devimon agarró la esfera que contenía a Cocotte y la arrojó fuera del ring, ganando automáticamente el combate.

-¡LadyDevimon es la ganadora! ¡Ahora que suban... ¡Un momento!-Mehime exclamó al ver que LadyDevimon se acercaba a Cocotte con instintos asesinos.

-Tú... ¡Lo he pasado muy mal! Aunque haya ganado... ¡Pienso acabar contigo para desquitarme!

Toppo, A-18 y Tailmon fueron corriendo a ayudar a Cocotte, pero se sorprendieron al ver quién ayudó al miembro femenino de los Pride Troopers.

-¡Piemon!-Gritaron Tailmon y LadyDevimon. La primera nerviosa. La segunda asustada.

-¿Eh? ¿El jefe de esa chica zombie es también un payaso?-Preguntó Luffy confuso, provocando la carcajada del Dios Beerus.

-¡Amo Piemon! ¡Yo... ¡UGH!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres que nos eliminen? ¿O acaso buscas que yo acabe contigo?-Preguntó el Amo Oscuro mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo. La Digimon comenzó a sudar y a temblar de miedo. Y entonces, con un gesto brusco, Piemon agarró y lanzó contra el suelo a LadyDevimon y ambos volvieron con el resto de digimons oscuros de su mundo.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Trafalgar Law del universo del One Piece contra Yamcha del Universo 7! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Je! ¡Tengo el combate ganado!-Dijo Yamcha con prepotencia mientras subía al ring. El Guerrero Z se confió al ver el aspecto de Law. Mientras, el Cirujano de la Muerte subía al ring ignorando los gritos de ánimo de Luffy y Chopper.

-¿Preparado para perder?-Preguntó Yamcha mientras se preparaba para atacar. Law lo ignoró mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, Yamcha se lanzó contra Law a gran velocidad.

-"Con un simple puñetazo bastará."-Pensó el antiguo bandido.

-¡Room!-Gritó Law mientras creaba una habitación usando sus poderes. Yamcha se quedó asombrado al ver eso pero decidió seguir avanzando en lugar de pensar que era eso. Y antes de que tocara a Law, éste usó su katana para partir a Yamcha en dos.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!

Los dos pedazos de Yamcha cayeron al suelo. El luchador no podía controlar su cuerpo al estar nervioso. Law sacó dos piedras de su bolsillo y las lanzó fuera del ring, pero antes de que tocaran el suelo...

-¡Shambles!

Law intercambió las piedras por Yamcha y el guerrero cayó fuera del ring sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

-¡Yamcha ha salido del ring! ¡Trafalgar Law es el vencedor!

-Yamcha nunca pasará de la segunda ronda...-Dijo Krillin sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

-Ese idiota se confió... Una suerte que no lo llevamos al Torneo del Poder...-Dijeron Beerus y Vegeta con asco.

-Un combate rápido... Mejor para mí.-Dijo Law mientras volvía con los miembros de su banda.

-¡Captain!-Gritó Bepo entre lágrimas.-¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias... Aunque mi rival se confió mucho.-Dijo Law, el cual vio a un furioso Doflamingo. Law le respondió con un corte de mangas que enfadó más al antiguo shichibukai.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Marzipan contra Mister Bu! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Buuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Majin Bu acabará con sus oponentes y ganará este torneo!

-¡NO!-Gritó Mr. Satan.-¡Procura no matar a tus oponentes! ¡Matar es malo! ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-Es verdad...-Dijo Majin Bu mientras volaba hacia el ring.

-¡Tsk! Me sorprende que no se haya quedado dormido.-Dijo Vegeta con desprecio, recordando las veces que Bu se quedó dormido cuando más lo necesitaban.

-Olvida eso ya, Vegeta. Procura disfrutar del Torneo.

Por otro lado, el Bu maligno miraba a su yo bueno. Le repugnaba que ese ser andara libre y que hiciera caso a un ser débil como Satan. Mr. Bu también llamó la atención de Cell, el cual miraba al Majin confuso.

-Vaya... Así que ese es el Majin al que, según mi padre, jamás debía enfrentarme...-Dijo Freezer (Super) confiado. Mientras, Freezer (GT) se reía del gordo que iba al ring sin saber quién era.

-¡Ohohohohohohohoho!-Toda la gente del Estadio tuvo que taparse los oídos ya que Esmeraude, la jefa de Marzipan, comenzó a reirse de forma escandalosa.-¿Ese gordito es el contrincante de Marzipan? ¡Ohohohohoho!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Marzipan, acaba con él ahora!-Ordenó Esmeraude. La Droid comenzó a correr alrededor de Bu y comenzó a dispararle nata montada.

-¿Bu? ¿Me atacas con comida?-Preguntó el Majin confuso.

**Desde las gradas.**

-¡Oh! ¡Esa mujer rara también usa azúcar como forma de ataque! ¡Curioso! ¡Perorin!

-¡Ajajajaja! ¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Este lugar es maravilloso! ¡Está lleno de criaturas extrañas!-Exclamó feliz Big Mom!-Y pronto todas formarán parte de mi colección. ¡Mama! ¡Mama!

-Oh... ¡Qué mujer más escandalosa!-Dijo Esmeraude al oir la voz de Big Mom.-Su voz es horrenda.

-"Pero si vuestras voces son idénticas..."-Pensó Rubeus.

-Esmeraude... Concéntrate.

-Sí, Príncipe Demande. Aunque ese Mister Bu ya está derrotado. No hay forma de escapar de los ataques de Marzipan. ¡Oohohohohoho!

Marzipan terminó de cubrir con nata a Bu. La nata se transformó en un apetitoso pastel de fresas. Bu, al ver el dulce, no pudo evitar babear un poco.

-¡Y ahora, Marzipan, sácalo del ring!

-¡Marziiiii!

El Droid se dispuso a echar a Bu fuera del ring, pero el Majin se liberó de su trampa expulsando algo de ki.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eres muy divertida! ¡Yo también sé convertir cosas en dulces! ¡Mira!

Con su antena, Bu convirtió el ring en una tableta de chocolate, asustando a toda la gente que no conocía el poder de Bu. Marzipan le dio una patada a Bu mientras éste comía algo de chocolate. Eso hizo que Bu se enfadara y comenzara a soltar mucho vapor.

-¡Eres violenta y mala! ¡Conviértete en caramelo!

Con su magia, Bu transformó a Marzipan en un caramelo de café. Pero recordó las palabras de Satan y tiró el caramelo fuera del ring, ganando automáticamente el combate.

-¡El carame... digo... ¡Marzipan pierde! ¡Gana Mister Bu!

-¡Buuuuuuuuuu!-Y feliz, Mister Bu regresó con Satan. El Bu maligno lo miró con asco.

-Idiota... Nos libramos de Babidi para no seguir órdenes... ¿Por qué obedece a ese humano?

-¿Has visto, Zeddie?-Preguntó Rita a su marido.-Con un esbirro como ese Bu podriamos conquistar al mundo y dejar de seguir las órdenes de Dark Specter.

-¡No es necesario!-Gritó Goldar.-¡Yo podría con ese Bu!

-Ya claro...-Dijeron Zedd y sus esbirros al unísono. Goldar, furioso, solamente hizo un gruñido.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Arqua del universo 7 del multiverso Dragon Ball contra Jinbe "El Caballero del mar" del universo One Piece! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¡Jinbe!-Luffy se emocionó al ver a su amigo y reciente adquisición para su banda. Luffy fue corriendo hacia el ring, pero Mehime apareció ante el pirata y le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Quieto Luffy Sombrero de Paja!-Dijo la Guardiana del Megaverso.-¡No puedes subir al ring en medio de la competición y fuera de tu combate!

-¡Pero...

Mehime, para que Luffy se olvidara de Jinbe un buen rato, hizo aparecer una enorme mesa llena de carne. Atraído por el olor, Luffy se olvidó del gyojin y fue a comerse toda la carne.

Desde las gradas, la Kaioh del Este gritaba con fuerzas.

-¡Vamos Arqua! ¡No me dejes en ridículo! ¡Cómo pierdas, te obligaré a dar mil vueltas alrededor de este Coliseo durante mil años!

Ambos luchadores subieron al ring y se saludaron.

-¡Vaya! Un hombre pez de otro mundo.-Dijo Jinbe sin perder la calma.-Espero que sea un combate limpio.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El primero en atacar fue Arqua. El escuálido luchador se preparó para atacar a Jinbe, pero el otrora Shichiukai le dio un fuerte puñetazo que casi lo saca del ring.

-No eres muy fuerte. Te recomiendo que abandones, chico.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

De repente, los ojos de Arqua comenzaron a brillar y transformó el ring en un cubo de agua. Ahora, la batalla sería submarina y ambos están en su medio. ¿Quién la ganará?

-Agua... ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy un hombre pez!-Dijo Jinbe.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero en este medio, soy mucho más fuerte! ¡Prepárate!

Arqua nadó a gran velocidad hacia Jinbe, pero éste no perdió el tiempo y preparó su ataque.

-¡Mizugokoro: Kairyu Ipponzeoi!

-¡Uaaaaah!

Arqua se vio atrapado en una inmensa corriente de agua que Jinbe creó usando el Gyojin Jujutsu. El pobre Arqua no pudo evitar salir volando por los aires, pero Jinbe no terminó su ofensiva.

-¡Yarinami!

Jinbe atacó a Arqua con una larga lanza hecha de agua. El ataque hirió a Arqua gravemente y destruyó parte del Estadio. Arqua, inconsciente, cayó fuera del ring.

-Vaya... Lo siento mucho.-Dijo Jinbe.-Pero no puedo caer aquí si quiero formar parte de la banda del futuro Rey pirata.

Y mientras se reformaba el ring, Mehime anunciaba el siguiente combate.

-¡Próximo combate! ¡Mushra del universo Mushrambo contra el Robot Master Woodman del Universo Clásico! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¡Me toca!-Exclamó el enterrano y antiguo guardián Mushra.-¡Enseguida vuelvo, Yakumo!

-¡No te confíes!-Dijeron Yakumo y el resto de amigos del enterrano. Mientras Mushra subía al ring, su oponente, el robot Woodman ya le estaba esperando.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme en ridículo!-Gritó el malvado genio científico Wily, el cual estaba rodeado por sus mejores robots. Bass miraba con odio a Woodman. No porque lo odiara. Sinó porque quería luchar él cuanto antes.

-¿Un Woodman robot?-Se preguntó Saloma mientras hablaba con su NetNavi Woodman EXE.-Y es aliado de ese Wily... ¿En otro mundo eres malvado? Que horror...

-No es malvado.-Respondio el robot Megaman.-Simplemente Wily lo reprogramó para que siguiera sus malvadas órdenes. Yo lucho para salvarle a él y al resto de mi mundo. Yo lucho por la igualdad entre máquinas y hombres.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-Exclamó Saloma.-Espero que también luches por el medio ambiente.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Mis baterias son solares por ese motivo! ¡Para cuidar el Medio Ambiente!-Dijo el robot sonriente, alegrando a Saloma y a Woodman EXE. A lo lejos, Megatron (G1) y el pérfido Rey Mondo del Imperio de las Máquinas habían escuchado la conversación.

-¿Igualdad entre el hombre y la máquina? ¡Qué idea tan repulsiva!-Exclamó furioso Mondo.-La máquina debe oprimir al hombre y demostrar su superioridad.

-En efecto. Yo opino igual.-Respondió Megatron (G1).-Las máquinas somos quienes debemos dominar el universo.

-Cierto, amigo cibernético de otro mundo.-Dijo Mondo mientras le daba la mano a Megatron. Ambos parecían haber forjado una alianza, pero muy en el fondo, ya pensaban en la forma de traicionar al otro.

**Volviendo al ring.**

Mushra sacó su bastón mientras Woodman golpeaba con fuerza su pecho de madera.

-¡Prepárate! ¡Sentirás el poder de la naturaleza!

-¡Vamos! ¡No le temo a nada!

El combate comenzó con Woodman lanzando puñetazos contra su oponente. Pero Mushra era más veloz que su pesado oponente y esquivaba los puñetazos fácilmente. Mushra esquivó un par de puñetazos más y se preparó para darle a Woodman un puñetazo. El ataque entró en contacto con Woodman, pero no le hizo nada.

-¡Qué duro!-Exclamó Mushra.

-¡Claro! ¡Mi duro cuerpo de Ceratanium y madera de ciprés resiste cualquier golpe! ¡Y ahora, acabaré con esto, humano! ¡Leaf Shield!

Woodman arrojó velozmente un círculo de hojas de ciprés contra Mushra. El enterrano logró esquivarlas in extremis, pero le hicieron un pequeño corte en la cara.

-No me gusta nada. Nunca debí confiarme. Hay gente que es peligrosa aunque no lo parezca. Voy a usar mi poder. ¡Enterrimus ardoris!

De repente, el cuerpo de Mushra quedó cubierto en llamas y comenzó a cambiar de aspecto. Ahora, se había convertido en Hyper Mushra, un guerrero con armadura y alas de fénix en la espalda.

-Vaya... Ha evolucionado.-Dijo el Agumon de Taichi desde las gradas.-Y encima puede volar... ¡Qué envidia!

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Vórtice de fuego!-Mushra comenzó a girar su báculo y genero un huracán de fuego con el que golpeó a Wood Man y lo convirtió rápidamente en llamas.

-Wood Man ha sido destruído. ¡Mushra ha ganado el combate!

-¡Mi robot maravilloso!-Gritó Wily mientras lloraba y golpeaba el suelo. Los robots miraban a Wily con odio, ya que ellos también se esforzaban para serle útiles.

-Las máquinas de ese científico son interesantes.-Dijo el Doctor Gero.-Es impresionante como ese hombrecillo patético ha logrado crear a un robot tan poderoso usando madera de ciprés. Quizás debería tomar notas. Esos conocimientos a lo mejor me ayudan a crear la máquina perfecta que un día matará a Son Goku.

Por otra parte, dos demonios estaban hablando entre ellos. El primero en hablar fue el demonio que usaba ropas blancas y ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha.

-¿Qué le parece el Torneo, poderoso Rey Burn?

-Es pronto para hablar de esto, Mystburn.-Respondió el Rey Burn.-Aunque, de los luchadores que ya han combatido, el que más me preocupa es ese demonio rosado al que llaman Majin Buu. Luego están los héroes de nuestro mundo y ese Jiren o com se llame. Aunque hay muchas fuerzas que todavía no han mostrado todo su potencial. Hay que ser cautelosos, Mystburn. No podemos bajar la guardia.

-Como ordene, poderoso Burn.-Dijo con respeto Mystburn antes de desaparecer.

_**(-)**_

**Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del Coliseo.**

Allí estaban reunidos Vermouth, Gin y Vodka, miembros de la Black Organization. Todos ellos estaban en contacto con Rum, el cual se comunicaba con ellos mediante un teléfono móvil y usando un distorsionador de voces. Rum, también estaba allí, pero no quería que su identidad fuera revelada por culpa del Torneo.

-¿Alguno de nosotros participa en el Torneo?-Preguntó Vermouth mientras fumaba y se sentaba en una silla.

-No. Que yo sepa.-Respondió Gin.-Aunque ese ser que se hace llamar Mehime quiera que participemos.

-_No. Le pregunté a uno de esos Elfos que trabajan por el Coliseo y me dijeron que, de nuestro mundo, participan solamente unos guerreros muy poderosos. Pero propon_g_o una cosa. Aprovechemos esta ocasión para nuestro beneficio. Obtengamos aliados y recursos para conseguir nuestro objetivo lo antes posible._

-Opino igual.-Dijo Vermouth.-Y recomiendo dejar aquí nuestra pequeña reunión.-Añadió la mujer mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a un cuadro.-Es muy probable que las paredes escuchen en este extraño lugar...

Vermouth sospechaba que alguien entró en su cuarto y colocó un micrófono. Y tenía razón. Conan aprovechó un rato que estaban todos fuera para colocar un micrófono en un cuadro que decoraba la habitación para poder seguir los movimientos de la malvada organización.

-Vámonos...-Gin y los demás se fueron. No sin antes activar un explosivo y destruir la habitación con la intención de eliminar pruebas. El estruendo alarmó al público, pero Mehime los tranquilizó, diciendo que esa explosión era debida al fallo de un fuego de artificio. La explosión casi deja sordo a Conan Edogawa.

-¿Fallo de un fuego artificial?-Se preguntó el Doctor Doom.-Dudo mucho que una entidad cósmica de tal nivel pueda tener un fallo tan humano... Aquí alguien esta tramando algo ya. Y Doom no puede quedarse atrás. ¡Doom debe obtener siempre aquello que desea!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¿Habéis visto? Con motivo de mi victoria iban a lanzar fuegos artificiales. ¡Todos saben que Mushra es el mejor!

Al oir eso, Yakumo, Binka, Sago, Kutal y los sobrinos del felino enterrano cayeron al suelo mientras el enterano de fuego seguía riendo como un tonto.

-Ese tonto... Me recuerda a alguien que yo sé...-Dijeron Nami, Sakura Haruno y Vegeta en voz baja.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Qué suban al ring Natsu Dragneel del mundo Fairy Tail y DeathMeramon del mundo Digimon Adventure!

-¡Vaya! Otro de nuestros enemigos sube al ring.-Dijo Sora Takenouchi.-Espero que ese Natsu pueda contra DeathMeramon. Su fuego era insoportable...

-¡Fállame y serás comida de mis murcíelagos!-Dijo Vamdemon con voz seria.

-No le fallaré, amo.-Dijo Death Meramon mientras subía al tatami. Allí ya le esperaba Natsu, el cual recibía gritos de ánimo de Happy y Lucy.

-¡Ya era hora!-Le gritó Natsu a Death Meramon.-Vaya... Que tipo tan horrendo. Aunque he visto cosas peores.

-¡Y seré lo último que veas!-Respondió Death Meramon mientras golpeaba el suelo del ring con sus cadenas.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El primero en atacar fue Death Meramon. El digimon intentó golpear a Natsu con sus puños y con patadas, pero el mago de Fairy Tail era muy ágil para el esbirro de Vamdemon.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Eres muy lento!

-A ver que te parece esto, humano... ¡Adelante, Fuego de Metal!

De la boca de Death Meramon surgió una poderosa llamarada azul que derritió parte del ring. Pero Natsu no parecía preocupado. Lo único que hizo, para sorpresa de aquellos que no conocían a los Dragon Slayers, fue comerse el fuego que lanzó Death Meramon.

-No está mal este fuego.

-C... ¿Cómo?-Death Meramon se asustó al ver a Natsu comerse su llamas que eran capaces de derretir el metal. Pero el digimon se calmó al notar la mortal mirada de Vamdemon en su nuca.- ¡No! ¡No puedo fallarle al amo Vamdemon! ¡Toma ésta!

Para sorpresa de Natsu, Death Meramon logró atarle con sus cadenas. El digimon comenzó a apretar con fuerza las cadenas y Natsu soltó un fuerte grito de dolor.

-Jejejeje... No sé por qué me asusto. Después de todo, no eres más que un mortal. ¿Eh?-

De repente, Death Meramon notó como sus cadenas se derretían por el calor que emitía Natsu.-¡Imposible! ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú, humano?!

-¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Chúpate esta! ¡Puño de hierro del Dragón de fuego!

Con fuerza, Natsu golpeó a Death Meramon con un puñetazo de fuego y lo sacó del ring, ganando así el combate. Vamdemon estaba muy furioso. Había sido humillado por un humano que usaba fuego.

-¡Fuera del ring! ¡Natsu gana el combate!

Azula sonrió al ver el combate.

-Me han gustado esas llamas azules... ¡Pero las mias son mejores!-Dijo la antigua princesa mientras emitía llamas azules, asustando a la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

-Hay muchos guerreros que usan el fuego.-Dijo Zuko.-Y mejor que yo. Creo que debería ir a practicar un poco.

-Sabía decisión, Señor del Fuego Zuko.-Dijo su tio Iroh.-Y si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte en tu entrenamiento.

-Será un honor...

Mientras se reparaba el ring, Death Meramon se arrastraba por el suelo, hasta que topó con los pies de su amo Vamdemon.

-A... ¡Amo!-Dijo Death Meramon con miedo. Intentó reincorporarse, pero el dolor y el miedo que sentía no le dejaban.

-Me has fallado, Death Meramon. Y ya sabes lo que le pasa a aquellos que me fallan...

-¡Amo! ¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Puedo serle útil aún!

-¡Pesadilla nocturna!

Vamdemon generó una bandada de murciélagos que comenzaron a comerse los datos que componían el cuerpo de Death Meramon. La gente se tapó los ojos ante tal horrendo espectáculo. Otros disfrutaban con el espectáculo. Lo último que salió de la boca de Death Meramon fue un horrendo grito de dolor.

-Delicioso... Tienes razón Death Meramon. Me puedes ser útil. Ahora, tu poder y tu fuerza son mios. ¡Jajajajajaja!

-¡Kukukuku! Y yo que creía que era sádico...-Dijo el shinigami Killburn desde las sombras.

-Brutal.-Dijo Ch'rell, el Shredder Utrom.-Un villano imponente que no tolera el fracaso. ¡Me gusta! ¡Jajajaja!

-Observad con atención.-Dijo Astronema.-Eso le pasará al que me falle. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, Princesa!-Gritaron los esbirros de la villana con miedo y respeto en sus voces.

Al ver que ese grotesco espectáculo terminó, Bowser dejó de taparle los ojos a su hijo.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡El Majin Buu maligno contra He-man! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

-¿Ese también se llama Majin Buu?-Se preguntó el Rey Demonio Burn alarmado.-El multiverso es un lugar muy curioso sin duda alguna. Jejeje...

-Amo Burn.-Dijo Mystburn.-He llenado todo el Coliseo con Ojos malignos. Están bien escondidos. Ahora, podremos espiar por todas partes y obtener información valiosa.

-¡Maravilloso, Mystburn! Se nota que eres el mejor miembro de mi ejército.

-Me siento halagado por sus generosas palabras, Amo Burn...-Dijo Mystburn mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Y ahora, veamos de los que son capaces ese Majin Buu y ese He-man...

Mientras el Buu maligno subía al ring, el príncipe Adam, escondido en una habitación, sacó su espada e inició su transformación.

-¡Por el poder de Grayskull! ¡Yo tengo el poder!

Una vez transformado, He-man abandonó su escondite y subió al ring, donde ya le esperaba enfadado Majin Buu.

-¡No me gusta que me hagan esperar!-Dijo furioso Majin Buu mientras soltaba humo por sus horificios.-Espero que por lo menos, seas un oponente digno de mí. O te prometo que serás convertido en chocolate...

-Ya veo.-Dijo He-man-Por lo visto, tus habilidades son las mismas que las de ese otro Majin Buu que ha luchado antes contra esa mujer de gengibre.

-¿Cómo sabe eso He-man?-Se preguntó Teela.-No le ví entrar con nosotros en el Coliseo.

-Entró más tarde junto con She-Ra.-Respondió Man-at-Arms.-Yo le vi. Lo que pasa es que entró cuando ya había comenzado el primer combate.

-Ya veo... Espero que He-man gane a ese Majin Buu...

Por otro lado... Con el Clan del Pie de la Dimensión 1987.

-¿Te has fijado Bebop? Ese Majin Buu se parece mucho a Krang.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienen la misma cara de mala leche! La única diferencia es que Majin Buu tiene cuerpo y Krang no. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¡CALLAD CABEZAHUECAS!-Gritó furioso Krang mientras golpeaba la cabeza de sus estúpidos lacayos.

-He-man... ¡Menudo hombre!-Exclamó Divatox para, a continuación, mirar a sus esbirros con asco.-¿Por qué no puedo tener lacayos tan guapos como ese hombre! ¡Aaargh! ¡Soy la mujer guapa más desgraciada del mundo!

-Esa es mi frase...-Dijo furiosa Doremi Harukaze, la cual estaba sentada cerca de Divatox y su banda.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Majin Buu, para poner a prueba a su rival, disparó una pequeña esfera de ki contra He-man. El héroe de Eternia esquivó la bola, preparó su espada y cortó en dos mitades a Majin Buu. Los dos pedazos cayeron al suelo. He-man se sentía mal, pues pensaba que había matado a su oponente.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero te resucitarán en un momento...-Dijo He-man mientras se preparaba para abandonar el ring. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Lo siento. Pero eso no puede acabar conmigo.-Para asombro de He-man y de muchos, los dos pedazos de Buu se volvieron a unir.-Ahora, continuemos. Pareces un oponente digno. Tengo ganas de acabar contigo. ¡Jejejeje!

Rápidamente, Buu se dirigió a He-man y comenzó a golpearle con puñetazos y patadas. A gran velocidad, He-man bloqueaba la mayoría de ataques que Majin Buu le lanzaba.

-¡Qué fuerza tiene!-Exclamó He-man.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy el majin más fuerte de mi universo! ¡Y debo ser la criatura más poderosa del multiverso! ¿Eh?

He-man paró una patada de Buu. Y sin soltarlo, estampó al demonio rosado contra el suelo. Luego, volvió a agarrarlo y lo estampó contra el ring varias veces. He-man levantó una vez más a Majin Buu. Y con gran fuerza, lo lanzó bien lejos. Su intención era que Majin Buu cayera fuera del ring. Pero no lo logró. Majin Buu se quedó estático en el aire.

-Ese truco no funciona conmigo.-Dijo Majin Buu mientras se regeneraba.-Puedo volar. Voy a ser sincero. Te odio. Eres fuerte. Pero me gusta luchar contigo. Pero seré yo quién gane el combate.

Majin Buu se arrancó el brazo, asombrando a He-man y a mucha gente del público. Vernon Fenwick, que estaba en el público filmando, ya no pudo más con tanta violencia y se desmayó.

-¿Te arrancas el brazo? ¿Qué pretendes, villano?

-¡Esto!

Majin Buu lanzó el brazo hacia He-man. El guerrero iba a esquivarlo, pero el brazo se estiro como una liana y ató todo el cuerpo de He-man. El poderoso héroe cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras Majin Buu se acercaba a él.

-¡Arrgh! ¡Esto apreta muy fuerte!

-Esa es su función. Este combate me ha dado hambre... ¿En qué te convierto? ¡Ya sé! ¡En piruleta!

Majin Buu apuntó con su antena a He-man mientras ésta comenzaba a emitir una luz morada. Skeletor miraba emocionado lo que parecía el fin de su odiado enemigo.

-¡Eso es Majin Buu! ¡Acaba con él! ¡Si lo haces dejaré que te unas a mi ejército del mal!

-He ganado...-Dijo Majin Buu.

-Lo siento-Dijo He-man.-¡PERO YO TENGO EL PODER!

-¡¿Qué?!

Ante el asombro de Majin Buu, He-man se liberó de su prisión invocando el poder de su espada. La magia hizo pedazos el brazo del Majin. Buu, rápidamente, disparó su rayo Henka, pero He-man dio un gran salto y esquivó el rayo mágico.

-Lo siento. Pero comer dulces no es bueno para los dientes.-Dijo He-man mientras le daba una patada en la cara a Buu. El Majin comenzaba a estar tremendamente irritado.

-U... ¡Uuugh! Jamás... ¡JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO TANTO ODIO POR ALGUIEN!

Majin Buu comenzó a gritar como un loco. Y el grito que salía de su boca era tan potente que amenazaba con romper la pared que separaba el mundo donde estaban del resto de universos. Mehime estaba preparada para intervenir si la pared dimensional se rompía. Mucha gente tuvo que agarrarse a algo para no salir disparado. Muchos salieron corriendo al ver que el cielo comenzaba a agrietarse.

-¡Esto es horrendo! ¿Qué hago yo en un lugar tan horrendo como éste? ¡No quiero morir por culpa de un chicle chalado!-Gritó furioso Ko'on no Kami mientras su leal esbirro intentaba calmarlo.

-¡Cálmese! ¡No deje que ese Majin Buu le ponga nervioso!-Gritaba Karasu Gennarisai. Pero no sirvió de nada. La cara de Ko'on se volvió roja y el villano estalló, como de costumbre.

Desde las sombras, un individuo que conocía muy bien a Majin Buu miraba con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡Je! Majin Buu está furioso. Sus mejores trucos han fallado. ¿Ahora que harás, cabeza hueca? ¿Cuál será el truco que uses?

-¡MUERE! ¡UAAAAAAH!-Majin Buu abrió bastante la boca. He-man se alarmó al ver que una gran cantidad de energía se estaba acumulando en el interior de la boca de su enemigo. Instintivamente, He-man corrió hacia Buu y le cerró la boca bruscamente con un poderoso puñetazo. La energía que acumuló Majin Buu estalló en su interior, dañando gravemente al demonio, el cual quedó en muy mal estado.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Estás muy malherido, Majin Buu! Ríndete ya, antes de que la cosa acabe mal.

Sin que He-man se diera cuenta, los ojos de Majin Buu brillaron. El demonio activó con su magia los pedazos que antes formaban el brazo con el que atrapó a He-man. El demonio llevó a cabo un plan perfecto que no podía fallar.

-"Su espada es su fuente de poder por lo que noto. Si se la arrebato, lograré mi objetivo..."

-Bien. ¿Te rindes?-Preguntó He-man sin darse cuenta de que una masa rosa se movía debajo de las baldosas del ring.

-"¡Ahora!"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Uaaaagh!

Repentinamente, del suelo, la masa rosa emergió y atrapó totalmente el cuerpo de He-man. El héroe intentaba liberarse usando la magia de la espada, pero Majin Buu fue rápido y llamó a la masa rosada. El pedazo regresó junto a su dueño y Majin Buu comenzó a experimentar una metamorfosis. La musculatura de Buu aumentó y el arnés de He-man apareció en su pecho. Y en la cara del demonio apareció una nariz similar a la del héroe.

-¡Lo ha absorbido!-Exclamó Goku alarmado. Ahora, el saiyan de la Tierra y sus amigos notaba como uno de sus peores enemiGos tenía un poder asombroso.

-¿Buu será eliminado del Torneo?-Preguntó el Kaioh Shin del universo 7.

-¡He-man de la dimensión 1983 ha sido absorbido! ¡Eso está permitido! ¡Por lo tanto, el malvado Majin Buu del universo 7 es el ganador!

-Por supuesto... ¡Yo tengo el poder ahora! ¡Jajajajaja!-Dijo Majin Buu mientras abandonaba el ring. Los amigos de He-man intentaron ir a por Buu con la intención de salvar a He-man, pero un relámpago de Mehime los detuvo.

-Recordad las normas. Es mi último aviso. A la próxima, y como castigo, todo vuestro universo será destruído.

Skeletor estaba contento. Y a la vez aterrado. Su peor enemigo ha caído. Pero ahora, un ser maligno más poderoso tenía el poder de Grayskull. El villano decidió buscar una manera de obtener ese poder sin necesidad de enfrentarse a Majin Buu.

Por otro lado, los Masters del Universo buscaban la forma de reunirse con Mehime y pedirle la forma de liberar a He-man.

-Pobre He-man...-Dijo Orko mientras Battle Cat lloraba la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

-Quizás yo pueda hablar con la Hechicera. Ella sabrá la forma de salvar a He-man...

-Ha sido interesante.-Dijo el Rey Demonio Burn.-Ese Majin Buu parece más fuerte e inteligente que el gordito de antes... Como yo suponía, hay mucho rival peligroso para mí en este Torneo...-Dijo el malvado demonio mientras bebía vino de la copa. Una vez se terminó el vino, el Rey Demonio la destruyó con su propia mano.-Maldición...

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Trunks del Futuro contra el Linterna Verde Kyle Rayner de Tierra-0!

Para sorpresa de todos, los luchadores no subieron directamente al ring. Sinó que se acercaron a los Masters del Universo.

-No os preocupéis.-Dijo Kyle.-Si paso a la siguiente ronda, yo me encargaré de salvar a He-man.

-Yo digo lo mismo.-Dijo Trunks.-No dejaré que ese ser malvado se salga con la suya.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Teela.

Y así, ambos luchadores subieron al ring y se saludaron, mostrando el respeto que tenían el uno por el otro.

-Que gane el mejor.-Dijo Trunks.

-Eso digo yo.-Respondió Kyle confiado.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-"Muéstrame todo tu poder, hijo mio"-Pensaron los Vegetas de las dimensiones Z y GT a la vez.

En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Dejen a esos que adoran al mal temer mi poder ¡La luz de Linterna Verde!

Tras recitar su juramento, Kyle Rayner activó su anillo y se puso el uniforme de Linterna Verde, dejando asombrado a Trunks.

-¡Vaya! ¿Eres alguna clase de superhéroe?

-Sí. Soy algo parecido a un policia galáctico.

-¡Prepárate que voy!

Trunks desenvainó su espada rápidamente y cargó contra Kyle. Cuando parecía que la espada de Trunks iba a entrar en contacto con Kyle, un enorme escudo verde protegió al héroe.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se preguntó sorprendido Trunks.

-Tú tienes una espada. Yo mi anillo. En mi universo, es el arma más poderosa que existe. Y su poder depende de la fuerza de voluntad y de la imaginación de su usuario. ¡Te lo mostraré!

Con su anillo, Kyle creó un enorme robot gigante similar al Gurren Lagann, llamando la atención de Trunks y Simon. El robot golpeó con fuerza a Trunks y lo enterró bajo tierra.

-Lo siento. Pero seré yo quién se enfrente a Buu. Soy el más capacitado para luchar contra él. O eso me dijo aquella persona antes de hablar con los Masters del Universo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Y una columna de ki emergió del suelo, destruyendo un buen trozo del ring. Trunks, el responsable, emergió dentro de esa columna.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Goku (Z).-Trunks ha mejorado mucho. Es más fuerte que la vez que luchamos contra Zamasu.

-¿En serio te sorprende eso, Kakarotto? ¡Claro que ha mejorado! Después de todo, es mi hijo.

-Bien. Tú te has transformado. Ahora, me toca prepararme a mí.

-¿Cómo?

Trunks comenzó a liberar mucho más ki y comenzó a transformarse en Super Saiyan. Por culpa del tremendo poder del joven Saiyan, todo el coliseo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Más temblores no! ¡Por favor! ¡Me dan miedo los terremotos!-Exclamaron Yattaro y Ko'on no Kami mientras se agarraban al techo.

-Tu pelo... ¡Te has vuelto rubio! Debes ahorrarte mucho con eso. Por lo visto no necesitas tintes de pelo ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Ésta es mi forma Super Saiyan! ¡Haaaaaaa!

Trunks aumentó su ki y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía contra Kyle. El Linterna Verde fue rápido y creo una red de pescar con la que atrapó las esferas.

-Creo que esto es tuyo, Trunks.

Kyle le devolvió a Trunks todas las esferas, las cuales impactaron contra el cuerpo del joven saiyan y levantaron mucho humo.

-Esta vez no me dejaré sorprender.-Kyle usó su anillo para localizar señales de vida dentro de la inmensa columna de humo. Pero el anillo no detectaba nada.-¿Dónde estás, Trunks?

-¡Aquí!

Trunks apareció encima de Kyle y le golpeó con los puños en la cabeza. El poderoso golpe derribó a Kyle y lo tumbó en el suelo. Kyle se levantó del suelo y vio como un pequeño chorro de sangre caía por su frente.

-¡Qué fuerza! ¡Si no llego a generar un campo de fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo, me habría matado! ¡¿Ah?!

Kyle vio como Trunks generaba una enorme esfera de energía.

-¡Lo siento Kyle! ¡Pero debo acabar con esto rápido! ¡Burning Attack!

Trunks disparó la esfera que rápidamente atravesó el cuerpo de Kyle. Trunks asustado, bajó rápidamente a ver el cadáver de Kyle.

-¡No! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería... ¡¿Eh?!

Para sorpresa de Trunks, el cuerpo de Kyle se convirtió en polvo verde. El verdadero Kyle estaba encima suyo y le atacó con un enorme brazo verde.

-¡Lo siento, Trunks! ¡Pero tenía que devolvértela!

Trunks salió disparado a causa del golpe y parecía que iba a caer fuera del ring. La Mai del futuro miraba preocupada.

-Trunks...

De repente, Trunks se paró en el aire. A Kyle no le sorprendió nada.

-Me lo esperaba. El Majin Buu ese también lo hizo antes en su combate contra He-man. ¿A ver qué te parece esto?

Kyle creó, con su anillo, una armadura similar a la de War Machine y comenzó a disparar a Trunks con las dos metralletas que Kyle tenía en su hombro. Trunks, con su espada, destruía las balas verdes y poco a poco se iba acercando a Kyle.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Ese anillo es impresionante! ¡Me hubiera gustado que hubieses luchado junto a mí contra los Androides o contra Zamasu!

Trunks, una vez se acercó demasiado a Kyle, acumuló ki en un puño y destruyó la armadura del Linterna Verde. Pero éste rápidamente, hizo otra construcción. Del anillo de Kyle surgió un barco pirata que disparó sus cañones contra Trunks. Pero con su espada, destruyó las balas de cañón. Kyle entonces creó una katana y se preparó para luchar contra Trunks, pero el saiyan derribó a Kyle con una patada. Kyle aterrizó en el ring y se preparó para atacar a Trunks, pero el saiyan fue más rápido y disparó una enorme esfera de energía contra el ring, destruyéndolo todo. Kyle se cubrió con una barrera, pero Trunks apareció delante de él y destruyó la barrera con un poderoso ataque. A continuación, Trunks agarró a Kyle por una pierna y lo lanzó por los aires para a continuación darle una fuerte patada en la barriga. El joven Linterna Verde cayó inconsciente fuera del ring.

-¡Kyle Rayner ha perdido! ¡Trunks del futuro es el ganador!-Proclamó Mehime. Los Vegetas y las Bulmas de Z y GT sonrieron orgullosos.

-¡Ese es mi yo del futuro!-Gritó contento el joven Trunks de la dimensión Z.

Trunks fue a donde estaba Kyle y lo cargó en brazos.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho esto, pero Majin Buu es peligroso para ti, Kyle. Tu universo te necesita. Yo puedo con él. Ahora, te llevaré a la enfermería donde debes reposar.

A lo lejos, Zamasu miraba con odio a Trunks.

-Asquerosos Saiyans. ¡Siempre haciéndose más fuertes!

Bardock de la dimensión GT observaba como Trunks se iba a la enfermería cuando, de repente, comenzó a tener visiones.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un puño que atraviesa la realidad misma? ¿Una guerra entre varios guerreros? ¿Ese es Majin Buu? ¡Freezer trama algo! ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Un muro blanco amenazando con comerse todo el universo? ¡Aaargh! ¡Me duele la cabeza!-Exclamó Bardock tras tener varias visiones. Su mujer, Gine, intentó calmar a su pareja.

Mientras, Aang pasaba algo de tiempo con Katara. Katara notaba algo en Aang. Notaba nervios. El Avatar ponía la misma cara que cuando se preparaba para luchar contra Ozai.

-Te da miedo el Torneo. ¿Verdad?

-¿Tan obvio es, Katara?-Preguntó Aang.

-No me extraña. Después de ver estos últimos combates, dudo que nosotros lleguemos lejos.-Dijo Katara.-Pero por lo menos, hay que intentarlo. ¿No?

-¡Cierto! ¡Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible!

-Disculpa?-En ese momento, una mujer de las Tribu del Agua apareció ante Aang y Katara.-Tú eres el Avatar Aang. ¿Verdad?

-Sí... ¿La conoces Katara?

-No. ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Me llamo Korra. Y soy el Avatar. Y tenía ganas de conocerte en persona.

Esta declaración asombró tanto a Aang como a Katara.

Mientras tanto, Mehime ya había reparado el ring y dijo el nombre de los próximos luchadores.

-Superboy de Tierra-16 y Son Gohan del universo 7 de la línea temporal GT. ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-¡Buena suerte, Conner!-Dijo M'Gann mientras besaba a su prometido. El resto de los héroes de Tierra-16 le desearon suerte a su camarada. Por otro lado, Gohan también recibía consejos de sus amigos.

-¡Ten cuidado, hijo!-Dijo el pequeño Son Goku.

-¡Ánimo papá! ¡Tu puedes!-Dijo Pan mientras hacía el símbolo de la victoria con la mano. Por otra parte, Videl sonreía. Ella ya sabía que no había nada que pudiese parar a su marido.

Superboy dio un salto y aterrizó en el ring. A continuación, vio como Gohan llegó volando.

-¿Él también puede volar? ¡Venga ya! ¡Qué injusto!

-Espero que sea un combate limpio.-Dijo Son Gohan. Conner notó algo en él que le parecía familiar.

-"No parece un hombre malo. Me recuerda a él."-Pensó Superboy mientras miraba al Superman de su Tierra.

Mientras, Bardock miraba serio a Superboy.

-"¿Es a él a quién he visto en mis visiones? No puede ser. Su mirada no está llena de odio. Sin embargo..."

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El primero en atacar fue Superboy. El clon de Superman lanzó un poderoso puñetazo. Pero Son Gohan lo detuvo sin problemas. Son Gohan sujetó fuerte a Superboy y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en la barriga a Superboy. El joven escupió algo de sangre y cayó al suelo.

-"¡Mierda! ¡Me he pasado! Debo controlarme. Superboy no es un monstruo como Cell, Bojack o Buu."-Pensó el Saiyan.

-Eres fuerte...-Superboy incrusto sus manos en el ring y arrancó un gran pedazo, que no dudó en estampar contra su oponente. Pero Son Gohan lo paró con sus mano izquierda. A continuación, lanzó un puñetazo con su puño derecho y destruyó el pedazo de roca.

-¡Increible!-Exclamó Nightwing (Tierra-16).-Superboy es uno de los héroes más fuertes de nuestro universo. Y ese hombre lo está humillando.

Mientras tanto, por otra parte, otros jovenes héroes también hablaban de Superboy.

-Por lo visto, ese Superboy es más débil que tú.-Dijo Red Robin (Tierra-0)

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Dijo Damian Wayne.-¡Incluso Jon podría con ese Superboy de pacotilla!

Superboy (Tierra-16) apretó bien fuerte sus puños y los lanzó uno detrás de otro contra el Saiyan, pero éste los paró con sus manos.

-Eres muy lento. ¡Aaaaaaah!

Son Gohan comenzó a girar, mareando así a Superboy. A continuación lo arrojó bien alto en el aire para, a continuación, derribarlo de una patada. El clon de Tierra-16 salió disparado y cayó fuera del ring, perdiendo así el combate.

¡Superboy de Tierra-16 pierde el combate! ¡Son Gohan de la dimensión Gt es el vencedor!

-¡Así se hace, papá!-Gritó con fuerza Pan mientras daba saltos de alegría. Por otra parte, Cell también estaba feliz.

-Has mejorado muchísimo. Aunque me hubiese gustado ver la totalidad de tu fuerza. Sin duda alguna, ya no eres el muchachito que me venció en los Cell Games. ¡Te felicito, Son Gohan! Ahora, espero que el otro Son Gohan no me decepcione.

Mientras, Gohan se acercó a Superboy y le dio una semilla Senzu.

-Cómetela.-Dijo Gohan.-Estas semillas curan toda clase de heridas. ¡Ya verás! Después de comerla, estarás como nuevo.

-Gracias.

-Y perdona. No quería pasarme con mi fuerza. Espero no haberme pasado.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Después de haberme comido esto, seguro que estaré muchísimo mejor!-Dijo Superboy para calmar a Son Gohan, pero en realidad, el clon se retorcía de dolor. Y eso lo supo M'Gann tras leer la mente del clon brevemente. Ambos luchadores volvieron junto con sus seres queridos. Mientras, Mehime reparaba el ring, otra vez.

-"Parece que el ring va a ser destruído muchas veces... Tendría que haber usado otra aleación."-Pensó la entidad cósmica mientras lloraba.

-Pues no. No ha sido ese chico.-Dijo Bardock.-¿Será ese otro Superboy?-Se preguntó mientras miraba al Superboy de Tierra-0.-Seguro que es él. ¡Se parece muchísimo! ¡Ese chico traerá el caos a este lugar!

Bardock quería intervenir, pero recordó las normas y se lo pensó dos veces. Si Freezer le parecía fuerte, no quería comprobar lo peligrosa que podía ser Mehime.

-Bueno, el ring está como nuevo...-Dijo Mehime.-¡Siguiente combate! ¡La princesa Vivi Nerfertari del Mundo de One Piece contra Spopovitch del Universo 7!

-¡Spopovitch!-Exclamaron todos los guerreros del Universo 7, tanto de la dimensión Z como la de GT.

-¡El turno de Vivi!-Exclamó feliz Monkey·D·Luffy. Hacía 2 años que no veía a la Princesa de Alabasta.

-¡VIVI-CHAN!-Gritó muy emocionado Sanji mientras corría dando vueltas como un tonto.

-Algo me da mala espina...-Dijo Zoro preocupado.

Mientras tanto...

-¡Jijijiii! ¡Te toca Spopovitch! Vamos a demostrar que podemos llegar lejos sin ese bobo de Majin Buu! Por lo menos, tengo a Dabra...

-¡De eso nada!-Exclamó el gran rey demonio del Universo 7, el cual venía acompañado por su hermana Towa.-Me trataste fatal. Tenías a tu servicio a un guerrero más poderoso que Majin Buu. ¡Y me traicionaste! ¡Acercate a mí otra vez, gusano, y desearás que te convierta en piedra!

Y así, Dabra y Towa se fueron, dejando atrás a un furioso Babidi, que fue consolado por Bibidi.

-No los necesitas hijo. Ya verás como podemos compensar la pérdida de Majin Buu y de Dabra...

-Sí, padre. ¡Spopovitch! ¡Fállame y acabarás peor que la última vez!

-Sí, maestro...-Dijo Spopovitch. El humano se fue volando hacia el ring, donde ya le esperaba Vivi.

-Espero que sea un com...-Intentó decir la princesa de Alabasta antes de ser interrumpida.

-¡Voy a romper todos tus huesos! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Vivi, rápidamente, atacó a Spopovitch con sus Peacock Slashers, pero estos se rompieron, ya que Spopovitch los agarró y los aplastó con sus manos.

-¡Qué fuerza!-Exclamó Vivi asustada. Spopovitch avanzaba lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa aterradora en la cara.

-Solamente me queda esto... ¡Miwaku no Kousui Dance!

Vivi comenzó a bailar con la intención de hipnotizar a Spopovitch y tener así alguna posibilidad. Pero falló. Spopovitch agarró a la princesa y la estampó en el suelo. La princesa estaba malherida y perdió el conocimiento. Luffy, furioso, intentó ir a por Spopovitch, pero su banda lo detuvo.

-¡Para! Si vas a ayudarla, primero nos descalificarán. Y luego, la Marina la relacionará con nosotros y estará en peligro. Ella y su país. ¡Piensa en Igaram y en todos los demás habitantes de Alabasta!-Dijo Nami. Sus palabras calmaron a un furioso Luffy que no podía mirar al ring.

-Ya vale...-Dijo Babidi.-No merece la pena matarla. Lánzala fuera.

-Sí, amo.-Spopovitch, obedeciendo a su amo, lanzó fuera a Vivi y ganó así el combate.

-Spopovitch... Me ha traído malos recuerdos...-Dijeron las dos Videls.

-¡Vivi ha caído fuera del ring! ¡Spopovitch gana!

Al oir a Mehime, Luffy y su banda fueron corriendo a ayudar a la princesa. Pero se llevaron una

gran sorpresa. También había ido a socorrer a Vivi...

-¿Eh? ¡Somos nosotros!-Exclamó sorprendido Ussop.

-Sí. Somos nosotros.-Dijo Robin.-¡Pero hace 2 años! ¡Son nuestros yoes del pasado!

-¿Otros impostores?-Se preguntó Nami recordando a la banda de Demaro Black.

-¿Eh? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Os parecéis a nosotros muchísimo?-Preguntó el Luffy de hace dos años.

Bardock, al ver a las dos bandas del Sombrero de Paja, recordó su primera visión.

-"¡Se han encontrado! ¡Es ahora cuando Superboy se vuelve loco!"

Bardock, nervioso, se convirtió en Super Saiyan y preparó una esfera de energía que apuntó hacia el Conner Kent de Tierra-1. Pero en ese momento, el cielo se volvió rojo y comenzó a fracturarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Se preguntó el Rey Demonio Burn.

-"¡Él no!"-Pensó Mehime.-"Él también participa. Pero no quería traerlo a este Coliseo hasta que le tocara su combate... Pero parece que el destino ha querido que él encontrara este Universo."

De repente, un puño rompió el cielo, agrietándolo como si fuese un cristal. Y de la grieta emergió...

-¡SUPERBOY-PRIME!-Exclamó alarmado el Superman de Tierra-1.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Entonces era otro Superboy que no estaba en este Coliseo!-Gritó Bardock mientras dejaba de apuntar a Conner.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ésta no es mi Tierra! ¡¿Y mi mundo?! ¡RESPONDED! ¡U os mataré a todos! ¡OS MATARÉ HASTA LA MUERTE!

-Genial... Ahora aparece un niño chillón.-Dijo Ko'on no Kami enfadado.

El Torneo Yggdrasil no ha hecho más que comenzar. Y ya ha aparecido el primer problema. Superboy-Prime ha llegado al Coliseo antes de tiempo. Y parece que está muy furioso. ¿Podrán los guerreros que participan en el Torneo detener a ese Superboy maligno? ¿Quién ganará el Torneo? ¿Se harán realidad todas las visiones de Bardock?

El próximo capítulo se titula _**Tregua. ¡Todos contra Superboy-Prime!**_ ¡No os lo perdáis!

_**(#####################)**_

**Nota**: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Un claro homenaje a DB Multiverse y al fic de baraka108. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Preguntadme lo que queráis en la sección de reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Y sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero he estado descansando después de pasar por una crisis de imaginación. Ya no sabía como continuar algunas historias y he decidido darme un descanso, que he roto con la publicación de este fic. Debo terminar el fic de Digimon que dejé a medias. Pero me están dando ganas de borrarlo y empezarlo de cero. Lo dejaré en pausa hasta que tome una decisión clara.

Por mi parte, ya he terminado. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Todos contra Superboy-Prime

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia.

_**(#####################)**_

¡Saludos, mis estimados lectores! Soy Ko'on no Kami, o como me llaman mis fans de occidente, el Gran Quesote

Una extraña mujer me sacó a mí y a multitud de gente de nuestros respectivos mundos para participar en un estúpido torneo. Pero, mientras se celebraba este insulso evento, un niño llorón que no encontraba su casa apareció de la nada y ha amenazado con matarnos a todos. ¡Espero que los encargados de este evento hagan algo porque si no... ¡Aaargh!

**¡KABOOM!**

-Me enfadaré mucho...

_**(-)**_

_**Capítulo 02: Tregua ¡Todos contra Superboy-Prime!**_

_**(-)**_

Mehime y muchos de los presentes estaban aterrados. Un loco llamado Superboy-Prime apareció en el cielo y amenazó con destruirlo todo y matar a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto, en una de las salas del Coliseo.

-¡Aah! ¡Noto esta poderosa sensación! ¡Odio hacia los demás! ¡Envidia porque ellos tienen un hogar y él no! ¡Un objetivo mejor que Audrey Bourgeois! ¡El alimento perfecto para mis akumas!

El individuo, que se hacía llamar Lepidóptero agarró una mariposa blanca y con su poder la tiñió de negro.

-¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma! ¡Y demoniza a ese chico chillón!

Y así, el akuma voló con la intención de dominar el oscuro corazón del Superboy de Tierra-Prime. Pero no era el único que tenía planes relacionados con el intruso.

(-)

-¡Jijijii! ¡La fortuna me sonríe en esta ocasión!-Exclamó Babidi alegre.-Un corazón lleno de maldad y remordimiento... ¡Es perfecto para mí! ¡Ahora sí que tendré un soldado perfecto!

Babidi cerró sus ojos y estiró sus brazos delante de una bola de cristal. El mago se concentró e intentó entrar en el alma de Superboy-Prime.

-¡Ngh! ¡Es un alma muy poderosa! ¡Más que la de Vegeta! ¡Pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad! ¡Me llevará un tiempo!

Y Babidi continuó concentrándose. Superboy-Prime debía ser suyo a cualquier precio.

Mientras, el hombre que miraba a Majin Buu desde las sombras observaba ahora lo que ocurría.

-Ese tio... No emite ki. Pero siento una presión que me aterra. Tengo ganas de luchar contra él. Pero a la vez, tengo ganas de quedarme donde estoy... Será prudente observar desde aquí a ver de que es capaz. Y si la cosa se pone fea, ya intervendré.

(-)

-¿Qué opinas, Zeddie?

-Pienso que deberíamos salir pitando.-Respondió Lord Zedd.-¡No quiero morir en un lugar así sin haber acabado antes con esos molestos Power Rangers!

-¿Podrías usar a Serpentera?-Preguntó Rito.

-¡Podrías callarte!-Respondió el tirano intergaláctico golpeando a su cuñado en la cabeza.-Serpentera tiene un límite de energía. Y además, consume mucho poder. Además, observa a tu alrededor, cabeza hueca. ¿No ves como los que parecen los más fuertes tiemblan ante ese chaval? ¡Prefiero no involucrarme mucho!

-¡Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, yerno! No eres tan inútil como aparentas.-Exclamó el Maestro Vil.

¡Vamos! ¡Busquemos la forma de escapar de este evento infernal!

(-)

Superboy-Prime, desde el cielo, observaba a todos los presentes, a los cuales consideraba algo así como insectos que merecían ser aplastados por sus puños.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ésta no es mi Tierra! ¡¿Y mi mundo?! ¡RESPONDED! ¡U os mataré a todos! ¡OS MATARÉ HASTA LA MUERTE!

-Genial... Ahora aparece un niño chillón.-Dijo Ko'on no Kami enfadado.

Superboy-Prime miró hacia Ko'on no Kami. Con su mirada, el villano calló al otrora Primer Ministro de Edopolis.

-Todos... ¡Todos vosotros no sois más que personajillos que merecen ser destruídos! ¡Todos caeréis ante mí! ¡Superboy-Prime! ¡Un héroe de verdad! ¿Eh?

Para asombro de Superboy-Prime, las primeras en plantarle cara fueron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

-Eres un niñato arrogante.-Dijo la marinera de pelo rubio.

-¡¿Cómo osas, basura?!

-Opino igual.-Añadió Neptune.-Además, no dejaremos que toques a nuestra princesa.

-¡World Shaking!

-¡Deep Submerge!

-¡Dead Scream!

Las tres Sailors del Sistema Solar exterior lanzaron sus ataques contra Superboy-Prime. El chico ni siquiera los esquivó. Los agarró con sus manos y los hizo estallar con la fuerza de sus manos.

-¿Estos globos iban a hacerme algo? ¡BASURA!

Sailor Saturn iba a atacar, pero Superman-Prime chocó sus manos, provocando un fuerte viento que las mandó volando por los aires.

Aprovechando el ataque de las Sailors, Tekkaman Blade y sus camaradas aprovecharon para rodear a Superboy-Prime.

-¡Ju! ¡Aquí llegan los caballeros espaciales! ¡A ver de qué son capaces estos insectos de otro mundo!

-¡Vamos! ¡Lanzemos todos nuestros Voltekkas!

A la orden de Blade, Sommer, Vesna, Hiver y End dispararon sus Voltekkas. Pero Superboy-Prime, a gran velocidad, esquivó las olas de antimateria de los Tekkamans.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Al final resulta que los caballeros son versiones diminutas del Anti-Monitor!

Rápidamente, Prime golpeó a los Tekkamen y los derribó. Parecía un simple golpe, pero el villano casi los mata con su tremenda fuerza. En ese momento, Bass EXE apareció ante él.

-Un oponente poderoso... ¡Justo lo que buscaba en este lugar asqueroso!

Bass EXE convirtió sus manos en dos busters y comenzó a disparar bolas de energía que estallaron al entrar en contacto con Superboy-Prime.

-¿Eso es todo, chico gótico? ¡¿Eh?!

Sin darse cuenta, Superboy-Prime tenía delante a Bass EXE, el cual acumuló una gran cantidad de Poder Oscuro.

-¡Earth Breaker!

Bass EXE golpeó con fuerza a Superboy-Prime, creando una poderosa y violenta explosión que destruyó gran parte del Coliseo. Bass EXE creyó que había acabado con Superboy-Prime, pero el chico sobrevivió, agarró a Bass EXE por el cuello y lo lanzó violentamente contra el suelo. El impacto casi elimina por completo al poderoso NetNavi oscuro.

-¿Cómo podemos parar a ese monstruo?-Se preguntaba Superman mientras veía como Prime derribaba al Mazinger Z (Shin) y al Thunder Megazord con dos dedos. Galactus se plantó ante Prime y le disparó energía cósmica, pero el chico la esquivó con su velocidad, agarró al Devorador de Mundos por el brazo y se lo partió. Luego, de un puñetazo, lo derribó como si fuese un castillo de naipes. Los marines, a la orden de Sakazuki, comenzaron a disparar balas de cañón, pero eran inútiles. Prime se disponía a fulminar a los Soldados, pero Galactus se reincorporó y lanzó un puñetazo, golpeando a Prime y mandándolo lejos. Animus ayudó al Devorador y le disparó su flecha Animariana. Pero el ataque combinado no sirvió de nada. Prime congeló a las dos entidades con su aliento gélido, convirtiendolas en estatuas de hielo. Luego, con sus puños, las destruyó. A continuación, Prime derrotó al ejército de Zords y robots gigantes que se reunieron para intentar frenarlo con mucha facilidad.

-¿Este es el nivel de estos gusanos? ¡Patético!-Dijo Prime antes de recibir de lleno varias Death Balls creadas por la familia de Freezer. Los tiranos espaciales ya tuvieron bastante. No soportaban la arrogancia y la prepotencia del kriptoniano de Tierra-Prime.

-¡¿A qué esperáis?!-Gritó furioso Freezer (Z) al grupo de héroes que estaban reunidos planeando un ataque.-¡No podremos retenerle mucho tiempo!-Freezer pudo ver como Prime surgió sin un rasguño y acabó con la vida del Rey Cold y de Cooler.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Se preguntó Iron Man de Tierra-616.-¿Usamos el Nulificador Supremo?

-Es muy arriesgado usar eso.-Respondió Silver Surfer.-Podemos acabar todos destruídos.

-Yo puedo atacarle mientras me defiendo con el Dark Aura, una barrera capaz de soportar hasta la destrucción del universo.-Dijo un NetNavi verde mientras activaba una barrera de oscuridad.

-No servirá.-Dijo el Monitor Original.-Superboy-Prime es más poderoso que esa barrera. Además, el detruyó Tierra-15 sin ningún problema.

-¡Usemos los calcetines de mi padre!-Gritó Shinnosuke Nohara. El niño se disponía a lanzar unos calcetines usados de su padre, pero su madre, Misae, se lo impidió dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Muy bien, patán. Aspira el aroma de esta bomba de gas.-Dijo el señor Burns mientras intentaba lanzarle una bomba de gas que Smithers le dio. Pero la bomba pesaba tanto para Burns que ésta cayó a sus pies y estalló, liberando así todo el gas.- Paseaba yo entre el gas un díiia.-Cantaba el señor Burns, el cual estaba bajo los efectos del gas.

-Sugiero encerrarle de nuevo en la Fuerza Veloz.-Dijo Impulse de Tierra-0 mientras veía como Prime derribaba fácilmente al Equipo Flash del Arrowverso.

-Podría probar el Mafuba.-Respondió Kame Sennin.-Con esta técnica, puedo sellar cualquier mal.

-¡Inténtalo viejo! ¡Veamos quién es más rápido!-Dijo Superboy-Prime mientras derribaba de un golpe a Daijinryu, la deidad guardiana de Tierra-79203.

-¡Va a atacar!-Gritó con fuerza Sodam Yat, uno de los Linternas Verdes que volaba hacia Prime con la intención de detenerlo.

Superboy-Prime disparó su visión de calor hacia el anciano maestro. Parecía que iba el villano a acabar con su vida. Pero Goku le protegió, recibiendo el mortal golpe. El saiyan cayó muerto al suelo.

-¡GOKU!-Gritó Krillin furioso. Vegeta y los demás estaban paralizados. El Saiyan cayó fácilmente ante Superboy-Prime.-¡MONSTRUO!

-¡Ya basta!-Mimi Tachikawa no podía con tanta masacre y gritó muy fuerte. Su compañera Palmon evolucionó en Rosemon y se preparó para luchar con sus compañeros y otros Tamers de otros mundos.

-Suficiente...-Dijo Beerus en voz baja, ya harto de Superboy Prime. Los otros dioses y Dai Shinkan se preparaban también para intervenir junto a otras divinidades de otros universos y dimensiones.

-¡Noooooo!-Superman y muchos héroes gritaron y se lanzaron hacia Superman-Prime.

-¿Me odiais? Yo también me odio. Me he convertido en un villano... ¡Pero yo antes era Superboy!

Superboy-Prime se preparó para luchar contra la horda de héroes y villanos que iban a por su cabeza, pero entonces...

-¡Basta! ¡Yo soy la encargada de este evento! ¡Y yo pararé a este niñato malcriado!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, mujer?

-¡ESTO!

Mehime alzó un dedo para sorpresa de muchos. Superman-Prime comenzó a reir como un loco.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No me hagas reir! ¡MORI...

Repentinamente, Superboy-Prime acabó atrapado en una placa de un material muy extraño.

-¡Ya está!-Dijo Mehime.-Atrapado. Y podéis estar tranquilos. Superboy-Prime no podrá escapar a menos que yo lo diga. Y ahora, a repararlo todo.-Dijo mientras Superboy-Prime desaparecía.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Mehime resucito y curo a mucha gente. Además, reparó todo el daño ocasiónado por Prime.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Se preguntó Goku (Z), el cual acababa de volver a la vida. Su mujer y familia abrazaron al guerrero con fuerza. Superman y otros héroes miraban desde lejos la feliz escena.

Death Meramon también volvió a la vida.

-¿Cómo? Pero si el Amo me...

-¡Ven aquí y calla!-Ordenó furioso Vamdemon. El digimon de fuego obedeció a su amo sin rechistar.

Mientras Bardock pensaba en lo que había ocurrido mientras atendía a su mujer.

-"Superboy-Prime y Mehime. Son muy poderosos. Jamás imaginé que habría alguien más fuerte que Freezer y su padre..."

-¡Veis como tenía razón!-Lord Zedd estaba furioso. Jamás imaginó que existieran seres más poderosos que Espectro Oscuro.-Ni ese dragón que se parecía a Serpentera pudo con él... ¡Debe haber alguna forma de que pueda ganar el torneo sin necesidad de luchar contra esos seres tan poderosos!

Por otro lado, en un asteroide que daba vueltas alrededor del planeta donde se celebraba el Torneo.

-¡Jamás había notado tanta oscuridad en el corazón de un ser vivo!-Dijo un colosal ser que habitaba dentro del asteroide.-Seres como él deben ser destruídos.

Por otro lado, Majin Buu, que acababa de absorber a He-man, ya mostraba interés por Superboy-Prime.

-¡Qué fuerza! ¡Y supera por mucho a la de He-man! Creo que ya hay un voluntario para unirse a mi colección de absorbidos. ¡Jejejejeje!

Y con la intención de absorber a Superboy-Prime, Majin Buu comenzó a buscar al poderoso villano que estaba atrapado.

(-)

En la enfermería, Trunks y Mai estaban junto a la camilla donde descansaba Kyle Rayner.

-Vaya... Parece que el jaleo ya ha terminado.-Dijo Mai, la cual desconocía lo que pasó en el Coliseo.-¿Qué habrá pasado allí fuera?

-Algo malo.-Respondió Kyle.-Solamente se oían explosiones y gritos de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Espero que mi familia esté bien.-Dijo Trunks pensando en sus padres. En ese momento, Igaram entró en la enfermería acompañando a una malherida Vivi.

-¡Te pondrás bien, princesa! ¡Yo castigaré a ese Spopovitch!-Exclamó un furioso Igaram.

-No importa. Seguro que Luffy y su banda podrán con él y me vengarán...

-Disculpa.-Trunks del futuro se acercó a Igaram mientras éste estiraba a Vivi en una camilla.-¿Podría decirme que ha ocurrido allí fuera mientras yo estaba en la enfermería?

-Un loco llamado Superboy-Prime ha aparecido y ha comenzado a atacarnos a todos.

-¡Prime!-Gritó Kyle mientras intentaba levantarse. Pero el dolor hizo que soltara un grito de dolor.-¡Auuuu! ¡Debo ir a detenerlo!

Al ver que un paciente iba a escapar de la enfermería antes de haberse curado totalmente, las encargadas de la enfermería, la Doctora Kureha y Majo Heart, se enfadaron mucho. Kureha derribó a Kyle con su Doctor Stop mientras Majo Heart usaba su magia para atar de pies y manos a Kyle.

-¡Nadie abandona esta enfermería sin estar curado antes!-Gritaron furiosas las dos doctoras.-¡Y el anillo te lo requisamos hasta que no estés sano del todo!

-¡Pero debo detener a Prime! ¡Es una amenaza para todos! ¡Ni el Linterna Verde más fuerte, Sodam Yat, pudo con él...

-¡QUÉ NO!-Volvieron a gritar furiosas las doctoras.

-No te preocupes joven. Ya se ha encargado de él esa Mehime.-Dijo Vivi mientras era atendida por las doctoras.

-¿En serio? Pues es un alivio...-Dijo Kyle mientras se relajaba en su camilla.-Y tú Trunks puedes irte. En breve, estaré mejor.

-Vale...-Al oir esas palabras, Trunks y Mai abandonaron la enfermería. Nada malo podía pasarle con esas dos doctoras al mando.

-Vamos. Hay que poner en su sitio esos huesos.-Dijo la doctora Kureha con una sonrisa siniestra.

Nada más salir, Trunks y Mai pudieron oir los gritos de horror del Linterna Verde. Trunks se alegró de no estar en el sitio de Kyle.

(-)

-¡Maldita mujer!-Babidi, furioso, le dio una patada a su bola de cristal.-¡No detecto la energía vital de Superboy-Prime! ¡Me vengaré!

-Olvídalo ya, hijo.-Respondió Bibidi tranquilo.-Céntrate en ganar el Torneo. Y si no podemos ganar, siempre hay otra posibilidad...

El mago Bibidi, con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara, le explicó su idea a su hijo. Al oir el plan, Babidi comenzó a reir como un loco.

Por otro lado, Lepidóptero también estaba furioso.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi objetivo desaparecido! ¡Pero ya veréis Ladybug y Cat Noir! ¡Pronto, vuestros prodigios serán mios!

-Se nos ha presentado una oportunidad única.-Dijo Mayura, la cual apareció detrás de su jefe.-Ya verá. Este Torneo será su victoria sobre Ladybug y Cat Noir. Pronto obtendrá lo que desea.

-Sí.-Respondió el villano.-Y gracias otra vez por seguir usando ese Prodigio dañado.

-No importa lo que me pase si puedo serle útil.-Respondió la villana, dejando a Lepidóptero callado y con cara de preocupación.

_**(-)**_

Una vez Mehime reparó todos los daños ocasionados por Prime, se preparó para decir el nombre de los luchadores que tenían que subir al ring.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Daigo Nishijima de la dimensión Adventure contra Lord Drakkon de la dimensión Coinless!

-¡Genial! Otro loco ha venido al coliseo...-Dijo con asco Kimberly, recordando lo que la versión maligna de Tommy Oliver le hizo a su mundo y a otros más.

-¿El maestro Daigo?-Exclamó sorprendido Taichi.-¡No sabía que estaba aquí!

Y así era, Daigo fue revivido por Aquel que estaba por encima de todo para que participara en el Torneo. El profesor subió al ring acompañado por su digimon, Bearmon. Al poco rato, Lord Drakkon, que venía acompañado por sus centinelas y por Finster-5, subió al ring.

-¡Buena suerte, amo!

-Gracias, viejo amigo... ¡Y tú, prepárate para morir a mis manos!-Amenazó Drakkon a su oponente. Pero Daigo estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Listo Bearmon?

-¡Sí, Daigo! ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡A metamorfosearse! ¡Black Dragon!

Drakkon sacó su morpher y se transformó en su forma ranger.

-¡Uoh! ¿Lo habéis visto?-Exclamó asombrado Gai Ikari, también conocido como Gokai Silver.-¡Jamás vi a un ranger con esa forma! ¿A qué Super Sentai pertenecerá?

-Y parece que no es muy popular...-Añadió el Capitán Marvelous al ver las caras de odio de sus equivalentes americanos. Y esas caras eran normales. Después de todo, Drakkon hizo mucho daño a sus mundos y a sus seres queridos cuando el villano buscó el poder de todos los equipos ranger que existen en el Multiverso.

-¿Y qué más da?-Añadió Luka Millfy.-¡Debemos centrarnos en ganar! ¡Quiero ese deseo!

La Gokai Yellow, una ranger con la misma avaricia que la pirata Nami, solamente tenía en su cabeza el deseo que iba a pedir si ganaba el torneo Yggdrasil.

En otra zona del Coliseo.

-¿Lo habéis visto?-Preguntó Rocky (1995) a sus compañeros.-Ese Tommy se ha transformado en una forma ranger muy rara.

-Sí.-Dijo el Tommy de esa dimensión.-Su forma parece una mezcla entre los poderes del Ranger Verde y el Ranger Blanco. ¿Qué pasaría en su mundo para qué esos poderes se unieran en una sola moneda?

-Vaya...-Dijo Drakkon mientras se fijaba en el grupo de la dimensión 1995.-Un Tommy que escapó de mis ataques. Después de acabar con este hombre, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo... ¡Jejejeje!

-¿Lo has visto, Daigo? Su aspecto ha cambiado.

-Sí. Pero no es el único. ¡Vamos Bearmon! ¡Digievoluciona!-Exclamó Daigo mientras alzaba su Digivice.

-¡Bearmon superdigievoluciona en Loader Liomon!

-¡Eso me ha sorprendido!-Exclamó Drakkon al ver por primera vez una digievolución.-¿Acaso esta criatura está unida también a la Red de Morfosis? Lo tengo decidido. Si gano, me quedaré con tu poder...

-¡De eso nada! ¡Nosotros ganaremos! ¡Boring Storm!

De repente, la melena metálica de Loader Liomon comenzó a dar vueltas como un taladro y a gran velocidad, el digimon cargó contra el Ranger malvado.

-¡Eso no me dará!

Dando un gran salto, Drakkon esquivó el ataque de Loader Liomon. Pero el digimon preparó su siguiente ataque.

-¡Loader Morning Star!

Con su cola, el digimon felino golpeó con dureza a Lord Drakkon, rompiéndole algunas costillas. El Ranger despótico cayó al suelo, pero pronto se recuperó.

-Esto me pasa por subestimarte...-Dijo Drakkon mientras se levantaba lentamente.-Y yo que creía que eras un osito de peluche...

-¡Acabemos con esto!-Exclamó Daigo. El digimon asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para atacar a Drakkon, pero éste sacó un diamante rojo.

-¡Eso es...!-Exclamó Mehime alarmada.-¡¿No me digas que Él le ha dejado usar ese objeto?!

-¡Observa el poder del Corazón de un Maestro de la Morfosis!

La piedra comenzó a brillar, cegando temporalmente a los espectadores. Una vez terminó la piedra de brillar, Drakkon apareció con un nuevo aspecto.

-¿Ha vuelto a cambiar?-Preguntó Daigo sorprendido.

-Tienes ante ti al Ranger vivo más poderoso de la Existencia.

Sin que Daigo se diera cuenta, Lord Drakkon comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad a Loader Liomon. Y con una patada, derribó al digimon fácilmente.

-Daigo... ¡Es muy fuerte!

-Ya lo veo... ¡Pero nosotros también! ¡Adelante!-Daigo volvió a levantar su Digivice, el cual comenzó a emitir una luz dorada.

-¡Loader Liomon ultradigievoluciona en Baihumon!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡El compañero de Daigo es una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas!-Exclamaron los Niños Elegidos y sus compañeros. Takato y su grupo se asombraron al ver que una Bestia Sagrada era la compañera de un humano.

-"Así que ese es el auténtico compañero de Baihumon".-Pensó Ryo Akiyama, el tamer de la Dimensión Adventure.

-Otro cambio más... ¡Pero no me ganarás!

Drakkon voló directo a Baihumon con la intención de darle un fuerte puñetazo. Pero de un zarpazo, Baihumon lo derribó. El ataque del digimon dañó a Drakkon y le destrozó parte de su uniforme Ranger.

-Tu poder ha cambiado... ¡Y mucho! Ya sé. Únete a mí. Y juntos dominaremos nuestros respectivos mundos. ¿Qué te parece Baihumon?

-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Mi deber es proteger el Mundo Digital de amenazas como tú o los Amos Oscuros!

-Luego no te arrepientas...

Drakkon voló rápidamente hacia Baihumon de nuevo, pero el digimon lo recibió con un rugido.

-¡Kongou!

-¡Con un rugido no me detendrás! ¿Eh? ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Aaaah!

Drakkon se dio cuenta tarde de que el ataque de Baihumon era más que un rugido. Su cuerpo, rápidamente, se convertía en un duro pedazo de metal. Una vez terminado el proceso de trasnmutación, Lord Drakkon quedó convertido en una estatua de metal. Y ahora, el villano estaría condenado a oxidarse. Y una vez su metálico cuerpo se corroa, ya podrá descansar en paz eternamente.

-¡Lord Drakkon ya no puede seguir luchando! ¡Daigo y Baihumon son los ganadores!

Tras proclamar a Daigo ganador, gritos de alegría vinieron tanto del bando de los Niños Elegidos como del bando de los Rangers. Baihumon logró acabar con la amenaza de Lord Drakkon.

Desde su trono, Burn había observado el combate con detalle.

-Ese Drakkon había obtenido el poder de un dios. Y podía haber vencido también a ese Superboy-Prime. Pero subestimó a su oponente y ha muerto. También me ha sorprendido que un simple osito tenga oculto en él el poder de una poderosa divinidad.

-Mis secuaces me han informado, Amo.-Dijo Mystburn mientras aparecía de las sombras.-Esas criaturas se llaman digimons. Son seres de algo que esos humanos llaman datos. Podría decirse que son seres artificiales como Flazzard, el Rey Maximas o el Shinei Kidan de Hadlar.

-Ya veo... Y tienen el poder de evolucionar y también de controlar poder sagrado.-Añadió el Rey Demonio.-Hay que ir con mucha cautela en este Torneo, Mystburn. Un error y podriamos acabar peor que ese Drakkon...

Mientras, Zamasu y Goku Black analizaron el último combate que había tenido lugar.

-¡Malditos mortales! ¡Cómo osan manipular poderes que van más allá de su comprensión! ¡Prometo que si gano el Torneo os eliminaré a todos y a cada uno de vosotros! ¡Convertiré la Realidad en un lugar hermoso!

-¡Siguiente...

-¡Un momento!-Gritó Finster-5 mientras lloraba la pérdida de su maestro.-¿Por qué no resucita a mi amo? Dijo que una vez acabado el combate, resucitaría a los luchadores que hayan perdido la vida.

-Sé lo que dije, Finster-5. Conozco muy bien las reglas. Pero Lord Drakkon no ha muerto. Ahora es una estatua de metal. Y solamente cuando esa estatua se convierta en polvo, será cuando Lord Drakkon muera.

-La que le espera...-Dijo el Dios Beerus. Normalmente, quién desafía las decisiones de Mehime, acaba fulminado y convertido en cenizas. ¿Sería ese el destino del leal esbirro de Lord Drakkon?

Mehime miraba seria a Finster-5. Y repentinamente, la entidad levantó su dedo y apuntó hacia donde estaba Finster-5.

-Ya está... Es su fin y el de su universo.-Dijo el Kaioh Shin Anat del Primer Universo del Multiverso de las Dragon Ball.

Pero para sorpresa de los Dioses, Mehime decidió liberar a Lord Drakkon de su estado metálico.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me ha pasado?-Se preguntaba confuso Lord Drakkon mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Amo...-De los ojos del robótico Finster salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Está bien. Finster-5. Haré realidad lo que pides. Sólo por esta vez.

El Team Rocket de la dimensión del anime de 1996 vió como Baihumon volvía a ser Bearmon y tuvo una idea.

-¡Chicos! ¡Creo que me ha venido a la cabeza una idea brillante!-Exclamó Jessie.

-¡Y a mí, Jess!-Añadió James.

-¡Esto es lo que haremos! ¡Atraparemos a esas criaturas digitales y se las llevaremos al jefe. ¡Con ellas obtendremos todo lo que queramos y nosotros recibiremos un suculento ascenso! ¡Meoowth! ¡Vamos a ser asquerosamente ricos!

-Aunque...-Dijo James.-¿Cómo lo haremos con nuestros Pokémon? Dudo mucho que Mimikyu, Wobbufett o Mareanie puedan con ese poderoso ser. Dudo que incluso Bewear le haga algo.

-¿Vosotros sois el Team Rocket?-Para sorpresa del trio, una copia de Mehime apareció ante ellos, asustándolos.-Aquí tengo algo para vosotros.-Dijo mientras les daba Pokéballs a los tres delincuentes.

-¿Y estas PokéBalls?

-Son todos los Pokémon que habéis tenido hasta ahora. Desde Arbok hasta Inkay. Tomad. Para que podáis luchar al máximo en el Torneo.-Dijo la copia antes de desvanecerse. Thor de Tierra-19999 pensó que se trataba del chasquido del Thanos de su universo.

-Si que son poderosas esas gemas...

-¡Todos nuestros Pokémon!-Dijo Jessie mientras miraba las PokéBall de Arbok y Dustox.

-¡Weezing!

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora sí qué tenemos posibilidades de ganar a los mocosos!

(-)

-Y ahora, que siga el espectáculo. ¡Qué suban rápidamente al ring el Sargento Surge, Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Carmín de la Dimensión del anime de 1996 y Zeon Bell de la dimensión de los Mamodos!

-¡Le toca a mí hermano!-Exclamó asombrado Gash Bell, rey de los demonios conocidos como Mamodos. Con él estaba el dueño del libro rojo, Kiyomaro Takamine.

-El Sargento Surge...-Dijo Ash mientras recordaba la dura batalla que libró contra su Raichu. Aquel fue el combate en el que más sufrió por primera vez, pues en esa batalla tuvo que ganarse la batalla con sus propios recursos y no por compasión de los Líderes.

Ambos participantes subieron a la vez al Tatami. Y Surge se sorprendió al ver que su oponente era un niño albino de piel blanca.

-¿Un niño? ¡Es una broma! ¡Seguro que mi rival es el chico que va contigo!-Dijo Surge mientras señalaba a Dufaux, el dueño del libro de Zeon.

-¡Pues no! ¡Yo soy Zeon! ¡Y te machacaré humano!

-Antes de que comience el combate...-Dijo Mehime.-Dejadme aclarar como será el combate contra un Entrenador Pokémon. Los entrenadores solamente pueden usar 6 Pokémon. Y el entrenador Pokémon pierde cuando esos 6 Pokémon son derrotados por el oponente o expulsados del ring. Además, está prohibido atacar al Entrenador directamente. Por otra parte, a un Mamodo se le puede derrotar de dos maneras. Una es quemando su libro de conjuros. La otra es, obviamente, sacando al demonio del tatami. ¿Ha quedado claro? ¡Pues ya puede comenzar el combate!

-¡Adelante Raichu!-Surge sacó rápidamente de la Pokéball a Raichu, su Pokémon más fuerte y el único que usaba.

-Mi rival es una rata...-Dijo Zeon.-¡Pan comido!

-¡Raichu! ¡Usa Impactrueno!

-Salta...-Aconsejó Dufaux a Zeon. Con su habilidad llamada Answer Talker, Dufaux obtuvo la manera de esquivar el ataque de Raichu. Y justo a tiempo, Zeon esquivó de un salto el relámpago del roedor eléctrico.

-Vaya... La rata también sabe usar electricidad. ¡Qué criaturas más curiosas hay en otros mundos! ¡Ataquemos Dufaux!

-Bien... ¡Zakeru!

Al leer Dufaux el primer conjuro, Zeon pudo lanzar un relámpago de su mano izquierda y golpeó con fiereza a Raichu.

-¡Ese mocoso puede lanzar relámpagos también!-Exclamó sorprendido Surge.-¡Usa Golpe Cuerpo!

-Que rata más lenta... ¡He visto tortugas más rápidas! ¡Acabemos! ¡El combate me aburre!

-¡Zakeruga!

Un rayo de electricidad concentrada surgió de la mano de Zeon y golpeó a Raichu, dejándolo inconsciente. Zeon, de una patada, sacó al Pokémon del ring.

-¡Vamos! ¡Saca otra criatura!

-No tengo... Raichu era el único y el mejor Pokémon que tenía...-Dijo triste el sargento Surge.-Mi Raichu...

-Entonces...-Dijo Mehime.-¡Zeon ha ganado este combate!

-¿Y ya está? ¿Ese es el único okémon qué tenía mi otro yo?-Se preguntó asombrado el Sargento Surge del universo de los videojuegos. También se hacía esa misma pregunta el Surge del universo del Manga.

-Vaya... No ha sido un combate muy apasionante...-Dijo Goku.

-¡Normal! Esa criatura era muy débil.-Añadió Vegeta.-Pero ese chiquillo guarda en su interior más poder del que ha mostrado.

-Así que tú también lo has notado.-Dijo el namekiano.

-¡Bueno! ¡A ver qué combates vienen a continuación!-Exclamó Goku con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Qué suban al ring Taichi Yagami y Agumon del universo Adventure y Hulk Davidson del universo de Viewtiful Joe! ¡Vaya! Los combates con Digimons también tienen normas especiales.-Dijo Mehime mientras leía un manual con las normas del Torneo Yggdrasil.-Ya veo... Por lo visto, los Digimons con la habilidad de la Fusión, ADN Digievolución o la Ancient Spirit Evolution han de hacer lo siguiente. Por ejemplo, si Taichi quiere usar a Omegamon en el combate, tendrá que entrar con el Digimon ya fusionado en el ring. Es ilegal activar la fusión durante el combate. Y perderías automáticamente. Las únicas fusiones permitidas durante el combate son las DigiXross. Eso sí, los Digimons que formen la fusión han de estar dentro del Xross Loader. O si no, el general será descalificado. También está prohibido atacar al humano que acompaña al Digimon. Espero que lo hayáis entendido.

-¿Y yo tengo normas especiales?-Preguntó Hulk Davidson, provocando que todo el estadio cayera al suelo.

-No. No tienes normas especiales, hijo mio. Tú no llames Biankies y ya está...-Respondió Mehime.

-¡Mejor! ¡No quiero que nadie se meta en mi camino!-Dijo el enorme dinosaurio mientras subía al ring.

-¡Buena suerte, hermano!-Dijo Hikari mientras animaba a su hermano.

-Le toca a Hulk Davidson. Jamás pensé que volvería a verlo.-Dijo Viewtiful Joe. Pero el héroe de Movieland estaba más interesado en ver cuales eran las habilidades de Agumon.-Ese pequeño dinosaurio.-Dijo mientras veía como el digimon subía al ring.-¿Cambiará como lo hizo el oso del otro combate?

Mientras tanto, en la zona del Coliseo donde estaban reunidos los entrenadores Pokémon de la Tierra Anime.

-¡Uau! ¡Otro monstruo de ese mundo va a luchar! ¡Me muero de ganas de ver en que se convierte! ¿No es emocionante Pikachu?

-¡Pika pikaaa!

En otras zonas, gente de universos donde también existían monstruos similares a los Pokémon o los Di gimon también miraban con emoción el combate que estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Con el Clan del Pie del Universo 1987.**

-¿Has visto Rocksteady? ¡Ese grandullón se parece muchísimo a ti!

-¡Cierto Bebop! Además, es igual de idiota. ¡Jojojojojo!-Añadió Krang, haciendo que el resto de villanos se riera. A Rocksteady no le hizo ninguna gracia que lo comparasen con Hulk Davidson.

-Muy gracioso Krang... Seguro que es una venganza por haberte comparado antes con ese Majin Bu...

-¡Exactamente!

**(-)**

-¿Estais listos? ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, el combate comenzó. Hulk Davidson fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. A gran velocidad, el ogro monstruoso corrió hacia Agumon. El digimon decidió esquivar el placaje y lanzó su Llama Bebé. Pero Hulk esquivó la pequeña llama dando un gran salto.

-¡Qué ágil! ¡Ten mucho cuidado, Agumon!

-¡Te voy a cortar en dos, lagartija!

Hulk Davidson descendió a gran velocidad. Agumon esquivó al enorme ogro, provocando que éste golpeara con su enorme hacha el suelo del ring. El ring acabó hecho trizas y solamente quedaba una mitad en la que ahora iban a luchar Hulk y Agumon.

-¡Es fuerte, Taichi! ¡Tanto como Leomon y Ogremon!

-¡Pues es hora de digievolucionar en Greymon!

-¡Va a cambiar!-Exclamó alegre Ash, haciendo que Misty y algunos de sus compañeros sintieran vergüenza ajena.

Mientras, Hulk Davidson veía como su rival se convertía en un enorme dinosaurio.

-¡Fascinante! ¡Jamás vi a un dinosaurio como ese! ¡Y parece mucho más peligroso que el Tiranosaurio o los Velociraptors que nos atacaron en Jurassic Park!-Exclamó emocionado el doctor Alan Grant desde el público.

-Ya veo. Te has vuelto grandote. ¡Pero eso no me asusta!

Hulk Davidson, sin miedo, envistió a gran velocidad al Digimon. El enorme dinosaurio estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero contraatacó con un fuerte coletazo. El golpe mandó volando al ogro bien lejos y Greymon decidió acabar el combate con su...

-¡Mega Llama!

El ataque dio de lleno contra Hulk y lo sacó fuera del ring. Taichi y su compañero ganaron el combate y pasaron así a la segund ronda. Los médicos se llevaron a Hulk Davidson a la enfermería para atender las quemaduras causadas por la Mega Llama.

-¡Hulk Davidson ha caído fuera del ring! ¡Agumon del universo Adventure gana el combate!

Taichi y su compañero regresaron junto a sus compañeros y celebraron la victoria. Ignorando que Freezer del Universo 7 los estaba observando y analizando.

-A diferencia del enorme tigre de antes, este reptil no ha mostrado todo su potencial. Debo andarme con cuidado con estas curiosas criaturas. ¡Jojojo!

El Yonko Kaido de las Bestias, totalmente borracho, también mostró interés por los Digimon.

-¡Hic! ¡Esas bestias son fabulosas! ¡Hic! ¡QUIERO FORMAR UN EJÉRCITO FORMADO POR ESAS CRIATURAS! ¡Con ellas llegaré a ser el Rey Pirata fácilmente! ¡Hic! ¡Fuhihihihihihi!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Siguiente combate! ¡Masaru Daimon y Agumon de la Dimensión Savers contra Zorax de la Dimensión 1987! ¡Que los luchadores suban al tatami, por favor!

-¿Masaru va a luchar?-Preguntó Taichi. Taichi y sus amigos conocieron a Masaru cuando el Viejo Relojero, que en realidad era Bagramon convertido en humano, los llamó para que ayudaran al Ejército Xross Heart a derrotar al temible digimon Quartzmon. El joven y su Agumon se acercaron al grupo de Taichi antes de subir al ring.

-¡Hola! Volvemos a vernos.-Dijo Masaru mientras saludaba a los Niños Elegidos con su mano.-Por lo visto, el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido en vuestro universo. Ahora tienes mi edad, Taichi.

-Sí. Han pasado muchas cosas en nuestro mundo.-Respondió Taichi haciendo referencia a los eventos de Digimon Emperador, Demon, Belial Vamdemon y el caso de Meicoomon. Masaru se preocupó. Al hablar de Meicoomon, Taichi mencionó a Yggdrassil, el superordenador con el que también luchó Masaru para poder salvar su Tierra y el Mundo Digital.

-Por lo visto, Yggdrassil se ha vuelto loco en muchos mundos.-Añadió Masaru.-Mientras tenían lugar los otrosa combates, hablé con un digimon de otro Universo llamado Dorumon. Él también tuvo que luchar duramente contra Yggdrassil. Habrá que avisar a los Tamers de otros mundos. Es posible que Yggdrassil también trame algo en esos mundos.

-¡¿Subes al ring humano o te subo yo por la fuerza?!-Gritó furioso Zorax, soldado del Imperio Triceraton de la dimensión 1987. Las Tortugas de su mundo se acordaron de él. Lo conocieron el día en que Donatello se creía que era un vigilante nocturno llamado Tortuga Negra, un héroe similar a Batman. También recordaron lo duro que fue derrotarlos. Zorax y los Triceratons eran lo peor a lo que habían tenido que enfrentarse. Mucho más que Dregg o los Soldados de Piedra de Krang.

-Tranquilo. Ahora subo. Espera un poco...-Masaru vio que un Numemon no dejaba de acosar a Mimi y a Sora. Así que decidió darle un fuerte puñetazo para poder así activar su Digisoul.-¡Listo!

-¡Eh! ¡Eso va contra las normas!-Exclamó Divatox mientras señalaba a Masaru. La intención de la Pirata Intergaláctica era echar a Masaru del Torneo y a los digimons de su universo. Había visto de lo que eran capaces esas criaturas y sabía que sus monstruos no eran rivales para ellos. Quizás Goldgoyle podría con ellos, pero no era uno de sus esbirros.-¡Ha atacado a un miembro de otro universo! ¡DESCALIFICALO A ÉL Y A SU MUNDO!

-¡Me niego!-Respondió Mehime, asombrando a Divatox y a otros que querían beneficiarse de la estrategia de la villana.-En este caso, haré una excepción. Masaru necesita golpear a un Digimon para activar su Digisoul. Así que, en esta ocasión, lo pasaré por alto.

-Suertudo...-Dijo en voz baja una furiosa Divatox. Astronema y Rita Repulsa se rieron por lo bajo. Pero Rita dejó de reir cuando notó que una mujer vestida de verde no dejaba de mirarla.

-¡¿Y tú qué miras?!-Preguntó Rita enfadada. La mujer de verde la ignoró y se fue a otro lado mientras se comía un anillo de oro.

-Qué mujer más rara...-Dijo Zedd al ver como la mujer disfrutaba comiendose el anillo.

Por otro lado, Astronema descubrió que una chica rubia que vestía con ropas negras y que llevaba un sable la miraba con preocupación.

-No es posible...-Dijo la Princesa del Mal.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi señora?

-¡Nada! ¡Tú preocupate en analizar a los luchadores, Ecliptor!

**De vuelta en el ring.**

El Agumon de Masaru subió al ring, donde le esperaba un furioso Zorax.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Por fin podré demostrarle al resto de mundos que el Imperio Triceraton ganará este Torneo!-Exclamó confiado Zorax anunciando su victoria. Muchos luchadores lo miraban con odio y esperaban que el pequeño dinosaurio le diera una buena paliza. Divatox era una de las pocas que animaba en secreto a Zorax.

-¿Imperio Triceraton?-Se preguntó confuso Donatello de la dimensión 2003.-Vaya... Si que son diferentes nuestras dimensiones.

-Aunque dudo mucho que lleguen muy lejos los de ese universo.-Añadió Rafael (2003).-Los de ese universo son muy flojos y se lo toman todo a broma...

-Yo no pienso igual.-Leonardo de la dimensión 2012 escuchó la conversación y se acercó al grupo del Universo 2003.-Nosotros también conocemos a las Tortugas de ese mundo. Son despreocupadas, sí. Pero se toman las amenazas en serio.

Rafael (2003) no dijo nada. Simplemente miró furioso al grupo 2012. Júbilo, miembro de los X-Men del Universo-92131, había escuchado la conversación atentamente.

-La tortuga de la máscara roja me recuerda mucho a Lobezno.-Dijo la chica. El aludido solamente hizo un gruñido para mostrar su disgusto.

-¡Buena suerte Agumon!-Desde sus sitios, Yoshino, Lalamon , Ikuto y Falcomon animaron a su compañero. El resto decidieron guardar silencio y observar el combate. Querían ver de lo que eran capaces esos Triceratons.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, ambos luchadores comenzaron a moverse. Zorax fue el primero en atacar con su rifle láser. El triceraton disparó contra Agumon, pero el digimon esquivaba los disparos.

-Eres ágil... ¿A ver cómo esquivas esto?

Zorax, a traición, disparó contra el suelo, provocando una fuerte explosión que derribó a Agumon. Masaru se asustó al ver el enorme cráter que el disparo hizo en el suelo.

-Este tipo usa armas peligrosas. ¡Agumon! ¡Intenta arrebatarle su arma!

-¡Bien! ¡Llama Bebe!

Con su llama, Agumon logró quitarle su arma a Zorax. Ésta cayó fuera del ring, haciendo imposible que Zorax pudiera recuperarla.

-¡Muy buena!-Masaru animó a su Digimon, pero Zorax no parecía muy preocupado.

-¡Ja! ¡Haces los mismos trucos que el dinosaurio del combate anterior! Pero no creas que me rendiré solamente porque me hayas quitado mi arma. Soy un bravo soldado del Imperio Triceraton. ¡Y no me rendiré fácilmente!

De los brazaletes de Zorax aparecieron dos enormes espadas. Zorax, rápidamente, se acercó a Agumon e intentó cortarle en pedazos con sus armas. Agumon dio un salto para esquivar los ataques, pero Zorax, velozmente, le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre al digimon y lo derribó.

-¡Reza tus oraciones, salamandra!-Dijo Zorax mientras acercaba sus espadas al cuello de Agumon. Muchos cerraron los ojos para evitar ver lo que parecía el fin de Agumon. Otros, más sádicos, deseaban ver un espectáculo con sangre y vísceras. Los Tamers no cerraron los ojos, pues sabían que el combate todavía no había acabado.

-¡Fufufufufu! Estos son los combates que más me gustan a mí.-Dijo Doflamingo mientras no le quitaba ojo al combate.-¡Ahora veremos la auténtica naturaleza de los seres vivos! ¡FUFUFUFUFU!

-Sin duda alguna, es un bravo guerrero. Pero sus métodos dejan mucho que desear.-Dijo Guy Shishioh, el bravo piloto del Gaogaigar. Seiya de Pegaso, desde lejos, se preguntaba si Shishioh era algún Caballero dorado de otro universo.

-¡MUERE!

Zorax se preparó para degollar a Agumon, pero un fuerte grito de Masaru lo despistó.

-¡Todavía no! ¡Digisoul carga!

-¡Agumon digievolucina en Geo Greymon!

-¿Eh? ¡Ese Agumon no se ha convertido en el mismo tipo de dinosaurio que el anterior!-Exclamó asombrado Ash mientras en sus ojos podían verse chispas.-¡Decidido! ¡En cuanto acabe su combate, iré a conocer a todos esos digimons!

-¡Pipikachu!

-¡Uaaaaaaah!-Dijo Zorax al ser empujado por la fuerza de la evolución. En cuanto se repuso, el Triceraton pudo contemplar como su rival era ahora un enorme dinosaurio de aspecto amenazador.-Has crecido. ¡Pero no me asustas! ¡Aaaaaaargh!

A toda velocidad, Zorax corrió hacia el digimon, con la intención de clavarle sus largos cuernos. Pero eso no asustó a Geo Greymon.

-¡No eres el único que sabe usar sus cuernos! ¡Impulso de Cuernos!

Con un fuerte golpe, Geo Greymon golpeó a Zorax y lo mandó lejos. A continuación, el digimon quiso hacer un homenaje al Agumon que luchó antes que él.

-¡Mega Llama!

Geo Greymon golpeó a Zorax con su ataque y lo derribó, haciendo que cayera pesadamente fuera del ring.

-¡Zorax eliminado! ¡Geo Greymon es el vencedor!

-Impresionante...-Dijo desanimado Leonardo (1987).-Ha vencido fácilmente a ese Triceraton. Nosotros le ganamos usando un truco. Creo que sería mejor que nos fueramos del Torneo.

-No, Leonardo.-Respondió Splinter.-No seremos fuertes físicamente. Pero tenemos el poder de la mente. Si lo usamos como es debido, a lo mejor llegamos lejos en el Torneo.

-¡Tienes razón! Además, lo importante es participar. ¡Chicos! ¡Veamos hasta dónde podemos llegar! ¡Poder tortuga!

-Vaya, se han animado muy pronto.-Dijo Piccolo (Z) que había escuchado la conversación gracias a su fino oído. Superman de Tierra-0 también sonrió, pues también pudo escuchar la conversación. Villanos con la misma habilidad escucharon la conversación e hicieron una mueca de asco.

-Maldición... Sus emociones negativas han desaparecido. ¡Podía haber akumatizado a esa tortuga! Me hubiera gustado ver en que clase de villano se hubiera convertido...-Dijo Lepidóptero esperando el momento de akumatizar a alguien que le pudiera ayudar a conseguir su objetivo.

-Creo que me iré a dar un breve paseo...-Dijo el malvado Bu mientras abandonaba su sitio a gran velocidad. Pero lo que no sabía el majin es que alguien lo ha estado vigilando desde el momento en que terminó su combate. Ese alguien no podía dejar que Bu hiciera lo que lo venga en gana.

-¡Enhorabuena Masaru!-Dijo Taichi mientras le daba la mano a Masaru.

-¡Muchas gracias Taichi! Aunque vete preparando. En la siguiente ronda seré tu contrincante y no te lo pondré nada fácil.

-¡Je! ¡Digo lo mismo! Ahora soy más fuerte que durante la lucha contra Quartzmon.

-¡Bah! ¡Los combates están siendo aburridos!-Exclamó furioso Vegeta (Z). Lo mismo pensó su homólogo de la dimensión GT.

-¡No digas eso, Vegeta!-Respondió nervioso Goku.-Es normal que en la Primera Ronda hayan combates así. La emoción vendrá en futuras rondas.

-¡Tsk! Yo sólo quiero combatir contra ti y mostrar que soy el mejor.

-¡Van a anunciar el próximo combate!-Exclamó emocionada la joven Pan.

-¡Qué suban al ring Enel del Universo del One Piece y Tim Drake de Tierra-0!

-Me toca.-Dijo relajado Robin. Batman y sus compañeros de la recién reformada Young Justice le animaron.

El joven subió tranquilo al ring. Para su sorpresa su rival aún no había llegado.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso se ha rendido?

-¡Yajajajajaja! ¡No tientes tu suerte! ¡Un Dios jamás se rinde!

Ante Robin cayó un fuerte relámpago. Enel decidió subir así en el ring para acobardar a Tim, pero el joven no se asustó.

-¿Dios? Ya veo. Eres un chiflado como Maxie Zeus.-Dijo Tim. A Enel no le gustó que un mortal le llamara chiflado.

-¡Je! Eres valiente. ¡Lo reconozco! Pero también un imbécil si crees que puedes hacer algo contra el poder de una divinidad como yo.

-Dios, dios, dios... ¡Qué humano más pesado!-Exclamó Beerus agotado por la prepotencia de Enel.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Acabaré con esto pronto. ¡El Thor!

Enel usó los poderes de su fruta e hizo que un enorme relámpago cayera donde estaba Tim, provocando una fuerte explosión. Sus amigos se preocuparon al ver que en el lugar donde tendría que estar Tim había un cráter humeante.

-Me he pasado... ¡Yaaa hahahaha! ¡Es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un Di...

Enel no pudo terminar su frase, pues notó como un bastón de madera atravesaba su vientre.

-Deja ya el rollo del dios... Pesado.-Dijo un Robin harto de oir a Enel.

-¿Lo ha matado? ¡Tio, eres un bestia!-Exclamó Conner Kent asombrado ante lo que Tim había hecho. Batman miraba con pena. ¿Acaso Tim se estaba volviendo un asesino?

-¿Lo ha atravesado?-Se preguntó Tim.-Si que eres frágil, "dios".

-Ignorante.-Respondió Enel asustando a Tim y a todos los que desconocían las habilidades de las Logias.-No puedo morir tan fácilmente. Te lo dije. Soy un dios.

-Ya veo... Eres como Livewire. Estás hecho de electricidad.

Enel se convirtió en electricidad y se alejó rápidamente de Tim. El antiguo dios de Skypeia se reformó y atacó a Robin con un pájaro de electricidad.

-¡30000000 voltios! ¡Hino!

Tim dio un gran saltó para esquivar el veloz pájaro que iba hacia él. Pero desgraciadamente, el pájaro le golpeó en su pierna izquierda y le provocó serias quemaduras.

-¡Aaargh!

-¡Yaaa hahahaha! ¡Me ha gustado ese grito! ¡Muestra la desesperación de ver como no puedes hacer nada contra mí! ¡SE ACABÓ!

Enel iba a atacar, pero con su mantra vio que Tim le lanzaba unos batarangs hechos para casos en los que tenga que luchar contra villanos como Livewire o el Electrocutor. Enel se convirtió en electricidad, pero para su sorpresa, los batarangs le golpearon y le hicieron bastante daño.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿De qué están hechos estos artilugios?!

Aprovechando la confusión de Enel, Tim atacó a Enel con su bastón. Pero el otrora líder de Skypeia esquivó los golpes usando su mantra, que era como llamaban en las Islas del Cielo al Haki de observación.

-¡Es ágil!

-¡Me hartas mortal!

Rápidamente, y para sorpresa de Robin, Enel apareció detrás de él y apuntó con sus dos dedos índices la cabeza del joven.

-¡20 millones de voltios! ¡Bari!

Enel liberó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que afectó a todo el cuerpo de Tim. El joven no pudo soportar tal descarga y cayó al suelo inconsciente y echando humo por la boca. Enel sacó al chaval golpeándole con una patada.

-Robin ha caído fuera del ring. Enel es el ganador.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Ese chico ha acabado como Graimito!

-¡Homer! ¡Eso es cruel! Ese pobre chico... Deberían prohibir a los chicos jóvenes entrar en sitios tan peligrosos como éste.

Batman y Superboy fueron rápidamente hacia el ring. El primero para socorrer rápidamente a Tim. El otro para darle una paliza a Enel. Pero antes de llegar al falso dios, un grito de Batman detuvo a Conner.

-¡No! ¡No rompas las reglas! ¡Ese desgraciado ya tendrá lo que se merece!

Conner miró con furia a Enel. Enel bajó del ring con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Ya te quitaré esa sonrisa a golpes, hijo de...

-¡Esa lengua!-Gritó furiosa Mehime.-¡Qué hay niños entre el público!

Y precisamente, entre el público, había alguien muy interesado en el poder de Enel.

-Esa fruta del Diablo... ¡Por fin la encuentro! ¡Debo obtenerla sea como sea! ¡Zehahahahahaha!

-Enel...-Dijeron los dos Luffy al unísono.-No ha cambiado nada...

-Una lástima...

-¿Qué te ocurre, pudding mio?-Preguntó Harley Quinn a su amante, el Joker.

-Ocurre que me hubiera gustado a mí chamuscar al chico pesadilla... ¡Pero no importa! ¡Batman tiene más chicos! Puede que me ocupe del más reciente. ¡Es mi favorito! ¡Bwajajajajaja!

-¡Eso es lo qué más me gusta de ti, Señor J! ¡Sabes ver siempre el lado positivo!

_(-)_

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Shellectro de las Súper Tortugas contra Brock de la Dimensión Pokémon Videojuegos!

-¿Shellectro también está aquí?-Preguntó asombrado Michelangelo (2003).

-A lo mejor también ha venido Usagi.-Se preguntó Leonardo (2003) deseando tener un combate contra su amigo.

-¡Otra condenada tortuga!-Dijo con asco Shredder (1987) mientras veía como Shellectro subía al ring.-¡¿Pero cuantas Tortugas Ninjas hay en el megaverso?!

-Pienso igual que tú...-Dijo Krang.-Esas tortugas son una plaga que debemos exterminar. Tengo una idea. Pienso reclutar a los seres más viles aquí presentes. Y juntos acabaremos con esos quelonios.

-Buen plan. Un plan muy bueno, sin duda alguna...

Por otra parte, un Brock diferente al que acompañaba Ash estaba subiendo también al ring.

-Otro yo...-Dijo Brock (anime) asombrado.

-Y parece mucho más maduro y experto que tú.-Añadió Misty haciendo que Brock se enfadara.

Brock (Videojuego) y Shellectro se dieron la mano.

-¡Uoh! ¡Este torneo es una experiencia maravillosa!-Dijo Brock (V).-Me permite conocer y combatir contra gente de todas partes. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber. Ojalá pudiera visitar todos los universos algún día.

-Pienso igual.-Respondió Shellectro.-Pero ahora luchemos. No me gustaría hacer enfadar al que ha organizado esto.

-¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, Brock sacó a su primer Pokémon. Omastar, el Pokémon espiral de Tipo Roca/Agua.

Shellectro, usando sus poderes, comenzó a levitar por encima del ring. Brock ordenó a su Omastar que usará el ataque Cañón Púas. Pero Shellectro usó sus relámpagos para destruir las púas que Omastar le disparaba.

-Así que usas electricidad. Tienes clara ventaja sobre Omastar. Debí deducirlo al oir tu nombre... ¡Omastar vuelve! ¡Adelante Rhyperior!

-¿Omastar? ¿Rhyperior? Así que ese Brock tiene Pokémon diferentes a ti.-Dijo Ash.

-¿Él tendrá un Steelix o un Geodude?-Se preguntó Brock cuando fue interrumpido por tres personas. Ellos eran los campistas Jordán y Angelito y el montañero Belino, entrenadores del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-Tuvo un Geodude y un Onix. Pero eso fue hace tres años, antes de ser vencido por el futuro Campeón Rojo. Luego decidió entrenar y aumentó su equipo Pokémon e hizo evolucionar a su

Geodude hasta que evolucionó en Golem.

-Vaya...-Exclamó asombrada Misty. A ella, tras oir eso, le entraron ganas de conocer a la Misty de ese universo.

-¿Y no tiene un Steelix?-Preguntó Brock.

-No. Steelix es un Pokémon de tipo Acero. A Brock le gustan los Pokémon de tipo Roca.-Respondió el campista Jordán.

-¡Catacrack!-Exclamó el montañero Belino, asustando al trio de entrenadores de la dimensión Anime.-¡Ese es el ruido que hará ese Shellectro cuando Brock le derrote!

Volviendo al combate, Shellectro se asombró al ver al enorme rinoceronte. Las tortugas de la dimensión 1987, al verlo, pensaron que era el Rocksteady de ese mundo. Por otro lado, los Rocksteady de las dimensiones 1987 y 2012 animaron al Pokémon y deseaban su victoria sobre el quelonio.

-¡Rhyperior! ¡Ataca con Roca afilada!

A la orden de Brock, Rhyperior dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo, haciendo que piedras muy afiladas salieran disparadas hacia el cielo, donde estaba Shellectro. El superheroe no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque de lleno, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Shellectro se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar relámpagos contra Rhyperior. Pero estos no le hacían nada al Pokémon, ya que su habilidad era Pararayos, una habilidad que anula los ataques eléctricos.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Preguntó confuso Shellectro.

-¡Lo siento pero jamás venceras a mis Pokémon!

-¿Y eso?

-¡POR QUE SU VOLUNTAD ES TAN DURA COMO UNA ROCA! ¡Acaba este combate con Megacuerno!

A gran velocidad, Rhyperior fue hacia Shellectro y le golpeó con su poderoso cuerno, haciendole bastante daño. El ataque y el dolor hicieron que Shellectro perdiera el conocimiento, dandole así la victoria a Brock.

-¡Shellectro ha perdido el conocimiento! ¡Brock gana!

-Este Brock es mucho mejor que el Surge que luchó hace unos combates.-Dijo Taichi a sus compañeros.-Debemos tener cuidado con estos entrenadores Pokémon. Son muy peligrosos.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Hic! ¡TAMBIÉN QUIERO UN EJÉRCITO FORMADO POR ESAS CRIATURAS!-Gritó un Kaido todavía más borracho.

_**(-)**_

**Mientras tanto, en la enfermería.**

-¡Soltadme! ¡He dicho qué me dejéis!

Ahora mismo, un problema surgió en la enfermería. Zorax, que había sido humillado en público ante su Imperio, quería abandonar la enfermería para poder vengarse de Masaru y de Agumon. Había cogido a Vivi como rehén y apuntaba con su potente rifle a su cabeza.

-¡Princesa Vivi!-Igaram estaba furioso. Había intentado proteger a la princesa, pero el Triceraton era demasiado fuerte para él.

-¡Voy a volver al ring y pienso matar a esos dos! ¡Cómo alguien me lo impida, me cargo a la chica!

-¡Lo dudo mucho!-Dijo seria Majo Heart. La bruja alzó su esfera de cristal y usó su magia para convertir el rifel de Zorax en un ramo de flores.-¡Las armas están prohibidas en mi enfermería!

-¡Mi rifle! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Kyle aprovechó la confusión para usar su anillo para liberar a Vivi e inmobilizar a Zorax.

-¡Listo! Ahora ya no molestará a nadie.-Dijo el Linterna Verde. Vivi volvió corriendo hacia donde estaba Igaram. Y por otro lado, Kureha se acercaba hacia el amordazado Zorax.

-¡Vieja! ¡Suéltame y a lo mejor te perdono la vida!

-¿Vieja?-Sin saberlo, Zorax había despertado la furia de la doctorina. Una furia que es temida por Luffy, un pirata que no teme ni al más poderoso Yonko. Vivi era la única que sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Zorax.-¡CABRÓN! ¡¿CÓMO QUE VIEJA?! ¡QUÉ SOLAMENTE TENGO 141 AÑOS!

Con una enorme maza, Kureha dejó fuera de combate a Zorax al golpearle la cabeza con el arma.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo creía que las armas estaban prohibidas?-Preguntó un aterrado Kyle.

-Esto es la anestesia.-Dijo con calma Kureha, asustando más a Kyle.

-¡Me gusta su estilo!-Dijo Majo Heart.

_**(-)**_

-¡Que suban al ring el Cell perfecto del Universo 7 y el Doctor Robotnik del universo Aosth!

-¿Ya le toca a Cell?-Preguntó asombrado Goku.

-¡Bah! ¡Bicho con suerte!-Dijo Vegeta con odio.

-Ese Robotnik ha tenido muy mala suerte de luchar contra Cell.-Dijo Yamcha.

-No se sabe. No sabemos nada de su mundo o de ese individuo.-Respondió Piccolo.-Así que a lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa.-Añadió pensando en lo que le ocurrió a Yamcha en su combate contra Trafalgar Law.

-Mi turno...-Cell voló rápidamente al ring. Robotnik subió al ring mientras lo acompañaban sus robots Coconuts, Scratch y Grounder-¿Eh? ¿Ese gordo es mi rival?

-¿A quién llamas gordo?-Preguntó enfadado Robotnik.-Ya verás... Tengo unos trucos que me guardo en la manga...

-Como quieras...

-Ay el azar... Esto promete ser un combate aburrido...- ¡Esto! Quiero decir... ¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Vamos. Te dejo atacar.-Dijo Cell con voz aburrida.-Te voy a dar ventaja. Muéstrame de que eres capaz...

-¡Chúpate esta! ¡Te voy a dejar la cara que no te la va a reconocer ni tu tía!-Robotnik sacó una pistola láser y comenzó a dispararle a Cell. Pero los rayos no le hacían nada. Cell respondió a los disparos con la técnica de Freezer. El Death Beam. Con ese ataque, Cell fulminó el arma de Robotnik y dejó asombrado a Freezer.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese es mi ataque! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-Fácil. Ese Cell es un bio androide creado con mis células, las de Vegeta, Piccolo y las tuyas. Y por eso, puede usar todas nuestras técnicas.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Atraparé al que se atrevió a usar mis células y le torturaré!

Al oir eso, los androides 17 y 18 sonrieron imaginando la clase de torturas que sufriría el doctor Gero.

-¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Cell. El androide voló hacia Robotnik y le dio un puñetazo bastante flojo. Pero para Robotnik, ese puñetazo era muy potente y le hizo bastante daño.

-¡Aaaaaaaaargh! ¡Mi preciosa cara! ¡Ahora verás! No pensaba usarlas tan pronto... Pero no me queda más opción... ¡Contempla! ¡Las poderosas Esmeraldas del Caos! ¡Con ellas puedo ser invisible, invencible, inmortal y tener control sobre todo lo viviente!

Eggman contemplaba como su equivalente se colocaba en el cuello un colgante que tenía las 4 esmeraldas.

-Ya veo... Hay más esmeraldas en otros mundos. Y éstas tienen funciones distintas...

Robotnik, a causa del poder de las esmeraldas, comenzó a mutar y se convirtió en un coloso musculoso. Cell sonrió un poco.

-¡Bien! Ahora eres un poco más amenazador... ¡Pero yo gano este combate!

Cell le disparó su Kamehameha a Robotnik, pero el ataque no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-¿No te lo he mencionado antes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Jaaajajajajajaja!

El enorme puño de Robotnik fue rápidamente hacia Cell y lo aplastó, pero lo que destruyó era un espejismo que Cell dejó al moverse a gran velocidad.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Aquí.-Cell apareció detrás de Robotnik y le arrebató el collar. Al momento, Robotnik volvió a su estado original. Cell miró las esmeraldas. Pensó en usarlas, pero se echó atrás. No era su estilo usar eso. Así que Cell las arrojó fuera del ring.

-¡Mis esmeraldas!-Dijo Robotnik triste. Pero la tristeza se convirtió en terror al ver que Cell apareció ante él.-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

-¿Tienes algún truco más? Lo pregunto más que nada para acabar con este patético espectáculo. Yo no alcance la perfección del cuerpo para luchar contra tipejos como tú...

-¡Tengo otro!-Robotnik sacó una probeta que contenía un líquido y se lo echó por encima de su cuerpo. De repente, Robotnik comenzó a experimentar otro cambio.

-Ese Robotnik... Si que cambia de forma... Parece Freezer.-Dijo Piccolo. El tirano, de repente, lo miró de forma asesina.

-¡Retira eso, namekiano! ¡No quiero que se me compare con esa bola de sebo inútil!

Mientras tanto, en el ring, Robotnik terminó de mutar y se convirtió en Super Robotnik.

-Qué vergënza...-Exclamó Superman.-Ahora se parece a mí...

-¡Observadme! ¡Soy Super Robotnik! Y para ti, Cell, tengo un regalito especial. Una muestra de mi aliento congelante...

Super Robotnik usó su aliento para convertir a Cell en un bloque de hielo. Pero el androide se libró de su prisión liberando algo de ki. El androide comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos a Super Robotnik, pero no le hacían nada.

-Vuelvo a ser invencible. Y esta vez, no me quitarás mis poderes. ¡Me siento fuerte! ¡Me siento ligero! ¡Me siento guaaapo!

Super Robotnik respondió a los ataques de Cell dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó lejos. Cell tuvo que volar para no caer fuera del ring.

-Maldito... Que un tipejo casi me elimine... ¡ES HUMILLANTE!

Cell comenzó a liberar mucho ki. La mayoría de espectadores y luchadores salieron volando a causa del viento generado. Cell intentó otra vez más el kamehameha, pero ahora, cargó más ki en su ataque.

-¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA, INSECTO!

-¡UOOOH!

Super Robotnik recibió de lleno el ataque. Debido a su invencibilidad, el científico no recibía daño, pero no se dio cuenta de que el ataque lo sacó del ring.

-¡Nooo! ¡He salido fuera! ¡Mi sueño de ser el amo de todo destruído! ¡EXIJO LA REVANCHA!

Super Robotnik subió de nuevo al ring, pero Cell lo mandó bien lejos con su ki.

-¡ACEPTA LA DERROTA Y NO ME HAGAS PERDER MÁS EL TIEMPO!

Los robots de Robotnik cogieron a su amo y se lo llevaron bien lejos, pues Cell les soltó una mirada asesina.

-¡Odio a ese Cell!-Gritó furioso el Doctor Robotnik. Los otros Robotnik y Eggman que habían en el estadio sintieron vergüenza ajena.

-Como ya pensé... ¡Cell es el ganador al sacar a Robotnik del ring dos veces!

-Como imaginé.-Dijo Piccolo.-Ese Robotnik tenía varios ases en la manga que lo volvían invencible. Por suerte para Cell, era un estúpido y no supo usar bien sus poderes.

-Con trucos como esos, podría haber vencido a Cell y a ese Bu enano...-Dijo Mister Satan en voz baja.-A lo mejor puedo comprarle las Esmeraldas y ese brebaje.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Krang de la Dimensión X contra Mazinger Z del universo 1975!

-Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Por fin le toca al todopoderoso Krang!-Krang activó las alas de su cuerpo robot y subió al ring. Desde allí, lanzó una provocación a su rival.-¡Vamos Mazinger! ¡Sube ya! Así podré darte una paliza. ¡Jajajajajaja!-Pero Krang dejo de reir al ver una enorme sombra.-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Para su asombro, en el cielo apareció un enorme robot. Ese era Mazinger Z, pilotado obviamente por Koji Kabuto.

-¿Un robot gigante? Ese Krang lo tiene difícil.-Dijo Nami ignorando a Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Franky, los cuales estaban emocionados al ver a Mazinger.

-¡Uooooooooooooooh! ¡Un robot gigante! ¡Quiero que se una a mi banda!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Te recomiendo que saltes fuera del ring. No quisiera aplastarte con el pie de Mazinger.

-Mocoso insolente... ¡Contempla la furia de Super Krang!

Para sorpresa de Koji, el cuerpo robot de Krang comenzó a aumentar en tamaño, alcanzando al mismo Mazinger Z.

-También puede crecer...-Dijo molesta Rita Repulsa. Su marido no dijo nada. Simplemente decidió analizar a los luchadores. Mazinger y Krang podrían ser obstáculos en sus planes para el futuro.

-¡Chúpate esta!-La mano izquierda del cuerpo robot de Krang se convirtió en un martillo y golpeó con fiereza al Mazinger. Krang siuió golpeando, hasta el punto que casi lo derriba.

-Maldito... ¡Rust Hurricane!

Con un fuerte huracán, Mazinger empujó lejos a Krang, ganando así espacio.

-¡No eres el único con trucos! ¡Mira!

De los ojos de su robot salieron láseres que fueron directos a la cabeza del Mazinger. Pero Koji respondió disparando los Rayos fotónicos. Ambos láseres chocaron, provocando una explosión que cegó temporalmente a todos las personas que había en el Coliseo.

Krang aprovechó la explosión para volar y disparar desde el aire varios misiles que salieron del pecho de su cuerpo robótico. Pero Mazinger los destruyó usando los Drill Missile que salían de sus brazos.

-Maldito robot... ¡Está decidido! ¡Si gano, me quedaré tu robot y lo convertiré en mi nuevo cuerpo!

-¡Jamás dejaré que un cerebro con tentáculos tome el control de Mazinger! ¡Rocket Punch!

Mazinger disparó sus puños hacia Krang, pero el tirano de la Dimensión X respondió al ataque disparando sus puños. Pero estos acabaron destruidos al chocar con los duros puños de Mazinger. Krang hizo que la boca de su cuerpo robot se abriera bastante y comenzó a escupir bolas que cayeron contra Mazinger, provocando potentes explosiones.

-¡Argh! ¡Este pulpo es peligroso! ¡Acabaré con esto ahora! ¡Breast Fire!

Mazinger disparó una ardiente ráfaga de la placa roja de su pecho y fulminó las esferas. La ráfaga continuó hasta llegar a Krang. El cuerpo robot comenzó a derretirse y Krang notaba como el calor aumentaba constantemente.

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Me marcho!

Krang escapó del cuerpo robot y volvió a su tamaño original. Y desde la distancia vio como su cuerpo robot se convertía en puré de hierro. Mazinger avanzó hacia donde estaba Krang. Y éste no tuvo más remedio que saltar fuera del ring.

-¡Lo vas a pagar, humano! ¡Me vengaré de ti y de tu robot!

-Si me dieran un yen cada vez que me dicen eso...

-¡Krang ha salido del ring! ¡Por lo tanto Mazinger gana el combate!

-¡Únete a mi banda!-Gritaron desde lejos los dos Luffys, dejando a Koji confuso. Krang, por su parte, volvió con los suyos bastante enfadado. Allí le esperaba Shredder con un cuerpo temporal para Krang.

-¡Ni una broma, Saki! ¡No estoy de humor!

-No. Tranquilo. No iba a decir nada. Lo comprendo. Los oponentes son duros. Nunca se sabe que nos puede tocar.-Dijo Shredder, el cual guardaba un frasco de mutágeno en su cinturón.

_**(-)**_

-¡El siguiente será entre Elgar de la dimensión de los Power Rangers contra Bujin del Universo 7 de la linea temporal GT!

-¡Mi turno!-Dijo Elgar contento.-Enseguida vuelvo, tia Divatox.

-Ya... Procura volver de una pieza. O no volver... ¡Aaaah! ¡Sería fantástico!

-No oses humillarme, Bujin.-Dijo su jefe Bojack, el cual estaba rodeado por Bido y Gokua. Zangya, tras haber sido traicionada, no quería saber nada de Bojack y se alejó de su antiguo grupo.

-Descuida.-Dijo Bujin mientras comenzó a volar rumbo al tatami. Allí ya le esperaba Elgar.

-¡Oye! Me tienes que decir como haces para volar. Me encantaría poder hacer eso.

-Olvídate de eso. Pues tus amigos tendrán que venir a recogerte en una caja de madera.-Respondió friamente Bujin.

-Será un combate rápido.-Dijo Vegeta.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Elgar fue el primero en atacar. Con su espada, comenzó a lanzar llamaradas contra Bujin, pero éste las esquivó dando un gran salto. Desde ahí arriba, Bujin ató a Elgar con unos hilos de energía y comenzó a apretar con fuerza.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No podrás escapar de esto! ¡MUERE!

Bujin apretó con más fuerza y los hilos hicieron trizas a Elgar, ganando fácilmente el combate.

-¡Elgar ha muerto! ¡Bujin es el ganador!

-¡BIEN! ¡Viva la Diva! Aunque por otro lado... ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡He perdido una oportunidad de pasar a la siguiente ronda! En cuanto Elgar vuelva a la vida, recordadme que le castigue por su fracaso.

-Bien jefa.-Respondieron Porto y Rygog.

A continuación, y tras limpiar el ring, Mehime anunció el próximo combate.

-¡Que suban al ring Kimeramon de la dimensión adventure y Mewtwo de la dimensión Pokémon anime.

-¡¿Han traído también a ese monstruo?!-Exclamó asombrado Daisuke Motomiya, recordando lo mal que lo pasaron luchando contra el digimon creado por Ken cuando era Digimon Emperador. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron quién iba encima de Kimeramon.

-¡Ese soy yo!-Ken se sorprendió al ver a Digimon Emperador sobre un Devidramon.

-A lo mejor es un impostor...-Dijo Hikari haciendo referencia al Hombre misterioso que se hizo pasar por el Emperador y por Gennai durante la crisis de Meicoomon.

-¡Rooooooooooar!-Kimeramon, el cual era una bestia sin control, comenzó a disparar sus llamaradas contra todo lo que veía. Los Linternas Verdes y otros guerreros que podían crear barreras protegieron a los que no sabían generar barreras.

-¡Magnífico! ¡Una bestia sin control!-Dijo Vegeta (Z) furioso mientras protegía a Bulma y a su familia. El otro Vegeta estaba preparado para derribar a Kimeramon, pero Mewtwo se le adelantó.

-¡Alto! ¡Kimeramon es mi rival! ¡Yo puedo ponerle en su sitio! ¡Y tú, anuncia ya el inicio del combate!

-¡Qué modales!-Dijo Mehime, la cual pensaba en descalificar a Kimeramon.-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Mewtwo voló usando sus poderes psíquicos y se puso delante de Kimeramon, pero el digimon lo ignoraba. La enorme bestia prefería destruir todo lo que veía.

-¿Me ignoras? ¡Insolente!-Mewtwo comenzó a generar una Bola sombra y se la lanzó a la cabeza de Kimeramon. Pero el duro casco de Kabuterimon le protegió del ataque y evitó que le hiciera daño. Pero Mewtwo consiguió lo que quería: Llamar la atención de Kimeramon.

-¡Por fin me haces caso!

-¡Roooooooooar!-Kimeramon disparó su llamarada contra Mewtwo. El Pokémon simplemente se transportó a otra zona para esquivar el ataque. El ataque siguió adelante y destruyó parte del Coliseo, derritiendolo como si fuera un cubito de hielo.

-Menuda llamarada...

-¡Adelante Kimeramon! ¡Acaba con...-El Emperador no dejaba de dar órdenes. Hasta que escuchó una voz tenebrosa en su cabeza. Algo que Mewtwo también escuchó con su poder psíquico.

**Ken Ichijouji. No puedes dominar al poder de la oscuridad. ¡Jajajajaja!**

-¿Y esa voz?-Preguntó Mewtwo.-Ya veo... ¡Viene de Kimeramon!

Y así era. Ken usó los datos de Devimon, entre otros, para crear a Kimeramon. Pero estos tomaron el control de la bestia, haciendo que Kimeramon no obedeciera a Ken.

-Yo... ¡Soy el Emperador de todo! ¡KIMERAMON! ¡Acaba con él!

-Iluso... Aún no quiere reconocer que no puede dominar a esta bestia.

Kimeramon se preparó para golpear a Mewtwo con su braz de Skull Greymon, pero Mewtwo lo detuvo con su ataque Psíquico.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi Kimeramon?

-¡Rooooaaaar!-Kimeramon lanzó un rugido de dolor. Mewtwo comenzó a usar sus poderes para dañarle mentalmente. Apretando su puño, Mewtwo hizo que el cuerpo de Kimeramon comenzara a sentir un dolor. Como si su cuerpo fuese a explotar. Este ataque llamó la atención de Freezer.

-No sólo me copia el aspecto. Sinó que además imita la técnica que usé para acabar con el terricola calvo. ¡Je! Parece que a todo el mundo le gusta copiarme...-Dijo Freezer haciendo una clara alusión a Cell.

-Se acabó.-Dijo Mewtwo, pero entonces Kimeramon atacó a traición. El digimon soltó su llamarada, sorprendiendo a Mewtwo. El Pokémon intentó protegerse con su barrera, pero el intenso calor de la llamarada verde fulminó tanto a la barrera como a Mewtwo.

-¡Mewtwo ha sido desintegrado! ¡Kimeramon ha ganado este combate!

-Jaja... ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Mi Kimeramon es el digimon definitivo! ¡Mi mejor compañero! ¡El que debí tener desde un principio! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Hice bien en combinar los datos de los mejores digimons! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Combinar? Ya veo. Ese Kimeramon es un ser similar a mí. ¡Pero yo soy el ser perfecto! ¡Nada puede igualarme!-Dijo Cell al oir las palabras de Digimon Emperador.

Mehime chasqueó los dedos y envió a Kimeramon a una dimensión de bolsillo de la cual saldrá en cuanto vuelva a combatir.

-Será mejor así. No quiero más problemas.-Dijo la entidad.-Y ahora... ¡Siguiente combate! ¡Arale Norimaki del universo 7 contra Claudius Mulus de la dimensión de los galos! ¡Por favor, subid al ring!

-¡Yo, Claudius Mulus, ganaré! ¡No dejaré en ridículo al Imperio Romano!-Dijo el romano mientras saludaba con respeto a Julio César.

-Confío en que me traerás la victoria, mi mejor soldado.-Respondió el emperador.

**Por otro lado.**

-¡Uau! ¡Uau! ¡Me toca! ¡Jajajajaja!-Chilló alegre Arale Norimaki.

-Ese hombre está perdido.-Dijo Akane Kimidori, la mejor amiga de la robot.

-Buena suerte, Arale...-Dijo todo sonrojado Obotchaman, anteriormente conocido como Caramelman 4.

-¡Es esa mocosa!-Dijo furioso Vegeta, recordando la paliza que le dio poco antes del Torneo del Poder.

-¡Es Arale!-Exclamó sorprendido Goku.

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó Piccolo.

-Sí. La conocí poco antes que a ti. Ella es muy fuerte. Iguala mi Super Saiyan Blue.

-¡¿Tan fuerte es esa chiquilla?! ¿Y por qué no vino al Torneo del Poder?

-¡Me olvidé totalmente de ella! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Recuerda Arale.-Dijo Senbei.-Juega con él. Pero procura no pasarte. Y recuerda las normas que dijo esa señora.

-¡Sí!-A toda velocidad, Arale subió al ring. Al poco tiempo subió Claudius Mulus, el cual se sorprendió al ver que su oponente era una simple niña.

-¿Una niña? ¡Debe ser una broma!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Claudius Mulus se acercó a Arale, la cual estaba despistada observando unas hormigas que pasaban por el ring.

-Qué niña más inocente... Me da pena tener que hacerle daño.-Mulus le dio un fuerte puñetazo. Pero el que se hizo daño fue el mismo romano, el cual se retorcía de dolor por el suelo.

-¡Hoyo! ¿Se encuentra bien señor?-Preguntó Arale mientras golpeaba a Claudius Mulus con un palo de madera.

-¡Esta chica es tan fuerte como el gordo galo!-Dijo Claudius Mulus mientras se levantaba.

-¡Vamos a jugar!

Arale agarró un gran trozo del ring y se lo arrojó a Claudius Mulus. El romano recibió de lleno la enorme piedra y quedó inconsciente al momento.

-¡Arale es la ganadora!

-¡Hoyoyoyo! ¿Ya no quiere jugar más? Que rollo...

-Te comprendo...-Dijo Cell en voz baja.

-¡Y ahora es el turno de Superman de Tierra-12 contra Puipui del universo 7! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-Me toca.-Dijo un Superman vestido de negro y con canas en el pelo. Un viejo Bruce Wayne y su protegido, Terry McGinnis, junto con el resto de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada animaron a su líder y amigo.

-No oses fallarme esta vez, Puipui.-Dijo Babidi con una sonrisa tenebrosa en la cara.

-¡Por supuesto que no le fallaré! ¡Mi rival es un viejo! No puedo perder... ¡Jajajaja!

Ambos luchadores llegaron a la vez al ring. Superman saludó con amabilidad a Puipui. Pero éste lo único que hizo fue reirse de su contrincante.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Vas a morir, viejo!-Puipui corrió hacia Superman y se preparó para golpearle en la cara. Pero el viejo Superman le detuvo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el vientre.-¿Cómo es posible? Si... ¡Si es un viejo!

-No deberías subestimar a la gente por la edad. Es de mala educación.

Puipui, furioso, comenzó a atacar dando puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad. Pero Superman detuvo todos los golpes usando su gran velocidad.

-¡Qué rápido!

-Sí. Y eso que no soy el más veloz. Esa chica de allí es más rápida que yo.-Dijo Superman señalando a Flash (Danica Williams).

-¡Maldito! ¡Me dejas en ridículo ante el amo Babidi!

Puipui dio un gran salto hacia atrás y atacó a Superman con una enorme esfera de ki.

-¡Muere!

Puipui disparó la esfera, pero Superman la esquivó usando su velocidad. El héroe de Metropolis apareció detrás del villano y lo noqueó usando un ligero golpe.

-¡Puipui pierde y Superman es el ganador!

-Me has fallado, Puipui...

Los ojos de Babidi brillaron y el cuerpo de Puipui estalló en mil pedazos.

-No era necesario.-Dijo Superman asqueado por el comportamiento del mago.

-¡Tú métete en tus asuntos!

Fue en ese momento cuando Mehime se levantó de su silla y se preparó para hablarle a los presentes.

-Bien. Debo deciros algo. El Torneo queda cancelado.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Así es. Se cancela el Torneo y todos vuestros universos, juntos con todos vosotros, seréis aniquilados.

Mehime alzó su mano y ésta comenzó a brillar. Todos los guerreros se pusieron a la defensiva cuando de repente, el brillo se convirtió en confeti.

-¿Qué significa eso?-Preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Tranquilos. ¡Era broma! ¡Jajajajaja! Simplemente quería hacer una pequeña broma. ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Teníais que haber visto vuestras caras! ¡Jojojojojo!

-Yo no le veo la gracia...-Dijo Ichigo Kurosaki furioso.

-Y ahora. Que comience el próximo combate. ¡Qué suban al ring Bobobo de la dimensión Hajike y el androide número 13 del universo 7 de la Linea temporal GT!

-Jejejeje...-Fue lo único que dijo el Androide 13 antes de subir al ring.

-¿Androide 13?-Se preguntó el androide 17 (Z).-Pensé que fue destruído.

-Así que hay más androides en otras líneas temporales...-Dijo Trunks del futuro furioso.

El problema con Superboy-Prime se solucionó gracias a Mehime y el torneo sigue su curso. ¿Quién ganará el próximo combate? ¿Bobobo o el perverso androide del Doctor Gero? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya termina? ¡Ahora que iba a luchar!-Dijo Bobobo triste.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo, más combates y más cameos. Y puede que algún problema más.

Ahora, debo aclarar una cosa. En el capítulo anterior, donde dije Megatron, quise decir Galvatron. Me confundí.

Y también aclarar que los villanos que aparecen en las películas de DBZ forman parte de la linea temporal de GT. Eso quiere decir que Freezer de Z/Super no tiene hermano. Hasta que Toei diga lo contrario y lo haga canon como en el caso de Broly.

Y ahora, a responder vuestros reviews:

**-Loser93**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, amigo. Significan mucho para mí. Espero que también hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡No recordaba ese meme de He-man! ¡Jajajaja! A ver si puedo meterlo en algún momento del Torneo. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las referencias. Sobre Spopovitch, hay que mencionar que Yamu le dijó antes del combate que no hiciera lo mismo que en Torneo de Artes marciales para no provocar la furia de Aquel que está por encima de Todo. Y sí, Roger también está. A ver si le vemos combatir en la serie principal, que tengo ganas de ver de lo que era capaz. ¡Nos vemos!

**-carlos13**: Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado.

-**Guest**: Pues no sería mala elección. Aunque yo haría un equipo Nehelenia/Circe. Se parece más Nehelenia a Circe que Beryl.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. El turno de los locos y la sorpresa

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia.

_**(#####################)**_

En el capítulo anterior:

Bobobo y sus amigos fueron arrastrados a otra dimensión. Una donde convivian aliens y dinosaurios.

¿Serán capaces nuestros protagonistas de sobrevivir a esa dimensión desconocida?

-¡Qué no! ¡Qué os equivocáis de historia!

-¿En serio? ¡Es verdad! Bueno, en fin, vamos con la historia. Que seguro es más entretenida que ésta con aliens y dinosaurios.

**Capítulo 03: El turno de los locos y la sorpresa.**

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Bobobo contra el androide número 13!

-¡Por fin me toca!-Dijo Bobobo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Bobobo.-Dijo Beauty preocupada por el libertacabelleras. El androide 13 tenía un aspecto más amenazador que el del Emperador Tsuru Tsurulina III.

-¡Vuelve pronto! ¡Te estaré esperando!-Dijo Don Patch vestido de ama de casa llevando en sus brazos a su muñeca Yakkun.

-Lo haré...-Dijo Bobobo mientras salía volando gracias a unos cohetes que le salieron de los pies.

-Vamos hermano. Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.-Dijo Bibibi. Por otra parte, los emperadores Tsuru Tsurulina III y IV miraban serios al líder de la resistencia que acabó con sus planes de conquista total.

-Mi misión es matar a Son Goku. Pero creo que mataré el tiempo contigo.-Dijo el androide 13 mientras veía como Bobobo llegaba volando al ring. Mientras, el androide 15 analizaba a Bobobo con su scanner.

-No parece nada del otro mundo.-Dijo el androide.-Número 13 acabará con él en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Grrrr!-Es lo único que dijo el Androide 14, ya que tenía la mirada fija en Son Goku y en los androides 17 y 18, los asesinos de su creador, el doctor Gero.

Bobobo y Número 13 se quedaron quietos. Mirándose el uno al otro. De repente, Bobobo sacó un bol de ramen y empezó a comerselo. El Androide 13 comenzó a reirse.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡No eres más que un payaso! Apenas puedo detectar tu nivel de fuerza. ¡Esto será fácil!

-¡Deliciosos!-Dijo Bobobo féliz tras haberse acabado su comida.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Muere.

El primero en atacar fue el humano artificial. Número 13 apuntó con su dedo índice a Bobobo y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía. Pero Bobobo, vestido como un jugador de tenis, se dedicó a golpear todas las bolas y las sacó del ring. Una por desgracia golpeó a Tokoro Tennosuke. Mehime lo pasó por alto.

-¡No me quieren ni los dioses!-Tennosuke, triste, comenzó a llorar como un desesperado. Pero pronto sacó su famoso pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

-Vaya... Eso me ha sorprendido.

Número 13 desapareció a gran velocidad y apareció al momento delante de Bobobo.

-¡Oye! ¿No has oído hablar nunca del espacio vital?-Preguntó Bobobo molesto.

Número 13 comenzó a atacar con puñetazos y patadas, pero el libertacabelleras esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Autentica técnica nasal: Tienda donde venden un ramen delicioso!

Bobobo alzó el bol vacío de ramen y atacó a Número 13 con pelos de la nariz que se movían en todas las direcciones. El androide esquivaba los pelos nasales a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué guarrada es ésta?!

Tanto el androide como los habitantes de los otros universos estaban asombrados ante la curiosa técnica que Bobobo usaba para luchar.

-¿Pelos nasales? ¡Es lo más asqueroso que he visto en mi vida.-Exclamó Vernon mientras trataba de no vomitar.

-Un ataque vulgar. Pero de qué me quejo... No todos pueden ser tan hermosos como yo.-Dijo Lord Knightmon (Frontier) mientras olía una rosa.

-Es una técnica peculiar.-Dijo Krilin.-Aunque he visto cosas más asquerosas.-El antiguo monje recordó su pelea contra Bacterian, un tipo que usaba todo tipo de técnicas repulsivas.

El androide comenzó a levitar y volvió a apuntar a Bobobo con su dedo. Nuevamente, Número 13 comenzó a disparar rayos de energía contra el luchador absurdo.

-¡Técnica nasal! ¡Defensa Ma-Ma!

Bobobo comenzó a esquivar las ráfagas láser mientras no dejaba de decir ¡Ma! ¡Ma! El androide comenzó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo podía un humano normal y corriente durar tanto?

-¡Imposble! ¿Acaso mi scanner se estropeó durante el ataque de ese chiflado?-Se cuestionaba Número 13 haciendo referencia al ataque del chiflado Superboy-Prime.

-¡Ma! ¡Ma! ¡Ma!-Seguía diciendo Bobobo mientras esquivaba más láseres. El androide y el público comenzaban a ponerse muy nerviosos.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya me he cansado de ti!-El Androide 13 alzó sus manos y apuntó hacia Bobobo, el cual comenzó a hacer la danza Prukogi con varios osos de peluche que salieron de su afro. En las palmas del humano artificial apareció una enorme esfera de energía roja.-¡SS Deadly Bomber!

El androide disparó su enorme esfera contra Bobobo. Pero éste se preparó para anular el ataque. Bobobo realizó una pose que Goku, sus amigos y Cell reconocieron.

-¿Va a usar el Kamehameha?

-¡Técnica nasal! ¡Kamehameha!-Exclamó Bobobo. Ante el luchador absurdo apareció un cartón con los Guerreros Z dibujados. La cara de Bobobo asomó por la de Goku y comenzó a hacer caras raras. Pero la SS Deadly Bomber estalló contra Bobobo, destruyendo el cartel y la zona donde estaba.

-¡Bobobo!-Gritó Beauty preocupada.

El Androide 13 vio el enorme cráter que dejó su ataque y comenzó a reir como un loco.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vete a hacer tus payasadas al Infierno! ¡Jajajaja!

Número 13 se dispuso a bajar del ring cuando vio en el cielo un globo. Y para su sorpresa y la de todos, Bobobo estaba sano y salvo. Es más, estaba tranquilo comiendo empanadillas.

-¿Quieres una? ¡Son muy buenas!

-¿Cómo has sobrevivido a eso? ¡¿Cómo?!

-Simple. Usé una caja de mandarinas vacia.-Dijo Bobobo mientras le enseñaba al androide una caja chamuscada. Número 13 la desturyó con un ataque de energía. Bobobo lloró la pérdida de su querida caja.

Número 13 disparó más ráfagas de energía y por fin le dieron de lleno a Bobobo. Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó. Número 13 disfrutaba oyendo los gritos de dolor de Bobobo. Hasta que de repente, unos pelos nasales agarraron a Número 13 y lo estamparon con fuerza en el suelo. El androide se levantó. Su cuerpo había sufrido varios daños. Bobobo, disfrazado de león, volvió al ataque.

-¡Técnica de las fieras furiosas! ¡Toma! ¡Toma! ¡Toma!-Decía mientras golpeaba la mandíbula del androide mientras un fornido león le echaba agua en la cabeza al androide. Número 13 se llevó las manos a la boca, pues el ataque le hizo bastante daño.

-Eso ha dolido... No quería usarlo tan pronto, pero...

Número 13 se quitó la gorra y el chaleco y de sus bolsillos sacó dos chips. Esos chips pertenecían a los androides 14 y 15. Mehime los sacó de una línea temporal distinta y se los dio al androide para que pudiera transformarse en el Súper Androide 13. Y eso hizo. Número 13 absorbió los chips y comenzó a mutar. Su pelo se volvió rojo y su piel azulada. Y su musculatura aumentó considerablemente. Pero eso no asustó a Bobobo. Bobobo bailaba flamenco mientras su rival terminaba de transformarse. El androide comenzó a liberar relámpagos provocados por la transformación, pero todos iban a Tennosuke. Y Mehime volvió a ignorar esto.

-¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?!-Preguntó triste el ser gelatinoso.

-¡Raaaaaaaaaaaar!-Eso fue lo único que dijo el Súper Androide 13. Al transformarse, su mente robótica solamente buscaba la forma de eliminar a Bobobo. Número 13 se convirtió en una mole descerebrada similar a Broly.

-¡Ha cambiado de forma!-Gritó asombrado Heppokomaru.

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin muestras tu auténtico ser, Número 13. Ahora yo te mostraré lo que significa ser un humano con corazón y alma. ¡Verás las vivencias de los seres humanos! Por eso usaré...

-¿Eh? ¡Va a usar la Videncia humano nasal!-Exclamó Beauty sorprendida.

-¡Por eso usaré el Juicio del Universo!

-No me sorprende...-Dijo Beauty decepcionada.

-Ya verás, Número 13. Será más divertido que el que salió en el otro fic del autor de esta historia. ¡Comencemos! ¡Juicio de Mercurio, planeta del agua!

De repente, el Súper Androide 13, Don Patch y Tennosuke fueron atrapados por un enorme remolino de agua. Bobobo apareció vestido de Moises y se preparó para lanzar un rayo de los gordos.

-¡Kaminari down!

-¡Aaaaargh!

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Me he pasado... Anda toma.-Dijo Bobobo mientras le daba un sobre a Súper 13. Súper 13 lo hizo trizas, pero se dio cuenta que una pequeña moneda cayó de él. Súper 13 se puso triste por alguna razón.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Juicio de Venus, planeta del metal! Y para comer... ¡JUICIO DE LA TIERRA!-Dijo Bobobo mientras le lanzaba una enorme roca a la boca del Súper 13. El androide la destruyó con sus puños.

-¡Juicio de Marte, planeta del fuego!-Decía Bobobo antes de comer curry picante. A causa de eso, Bobobo comenzó a escupir fuego directamente hacia el androide, provocando que su pelo se rizara y se quemara.

-¡Juicio de Júpiter, planeta de la Navidad!-Gritó Bobobo mientras conducía un trineo tirado por renos. Los renos, bruscamente, embistieron a la creación de Gero con mucha fuerza.-Maldita sea... Este año tampoco he recibido ningún regalo de Navidad... ¡Por eso, lanzaré con fuerza el Juicio de Saturno!

Bobobo agarró a un Don Patch que acababa de salir del remolino de agua y lo arrojó contra Super 13. El Androide quiso destruir a Don Patch usando su SS Deadly Bomber, pero Don Patch, rápidamente, estiró sus púas y golpeó al monstruo robótico.

-¡JUICIO DE SATURNO!-Gritó con fuerza el ser anaranjado.

-¡Ahora yo!-Gritó Tennosuke.-¡Juicio de Urano!-El ser gelatinoso le mostró a Súper 13 sus pañuelos. Pero éste los agarró y los hizo trizas. Entonces Bobobo aprovechó para atacar a Número 13 con el Tokoro Magnum. Pero el ataque no hizo nada. El Androide 13 se quitó de encima a Tokoro Tennosuke, que no dejaba de abrazarle.

-¡Juicio de Neptuno!-Bobobo abrió su afro, del cual salió Service Man. El individuo levantó la enorme sábana que cubría su cuerpo, mostrándole sus partes a Súper 13 y a todo el público. Todos quedaron ciegos durante un buen rato.

-Y para acabar, un planeta que está muy furioso porque ya no lo es. Aquí llega el último... ¡El Juicio de Plutón, el no-planeta de la Oscuridad!

En el cielo apareció una enorme bola de fuego que Súper 13 no pudo esquivar ya que aún estaba cegado por el Juicio de Neptuno. La bola de fuego golpeó con mucha fuerza al androide y destruyó todo el ring. Bobobo se salvó de caer fuera usando su técnica de vuelo, que consistía en mover rápidamente las manos y los pies.

Pero el combate no acabó, Súper 13 evitó la descalificación porque comenzó a volar. El androide estaba muy furioso y se preparó para lanzar otra SS Deadly Bomber.

-Arrgh...-Fue lo único que dijo el robot.

-Todavía no lo entiendes. El universo es esa fuerza que hace girar los ocho planetas más uno. Controla la luz de soles y estrellas de todos los Sistemas solares y mueve las galaxias y a las personas que blah blah blah blah blah blah, cosas del cosmos, blah blah...

-¡Argh... graaahrgh...!

El largo y pesado discurso de Bobobo hizo que Súper 13 sufriera un cortocircuito. El androide comenzó a soltar humo por la cabeza y su cuerpo robótico comenzó a fracturarse y a convertirse en chatarra. De repente, la bateria del androide se sobrecalentó y estalló, llevándose consigo al androide número 13.

-¡Número 13 ha sido destruído! ¡Bobobo gana el combate!

-Ahora, Alexander será féliz.-Dijo Bobobo mientras de su afro salía una extraña criatura. Bobobo abandonó el ring que estaba siendo reconstruído mágicamente. Las Sailors estaban avergonzadas tras ver lo ridículo que había sido el Juicio del Universo y por como había usado el nombre de sus estrellas guardianas.

-Por suerte, no hubo juicio de la Luna...-Dijo Sailor Moon aliviada. Don Patch iba a disfrazarse de Sailor Moon, pero la Chica Torpedo se lo impidió.

-¡No soporto las tonterias!-Exclamó la chica mientras mandaba lejos a Don Patch.

-Vaya, mi androide 13 no ha sido capaz de derrotar a ese loco.-Dijo su creador, el doctor Gero.-Tomé la decisión correcta al destruirlo en mi linea temporal. Yo no quiero chatarra. Quiero androides perfectos como Cell.

-Ese individuo es como Mr MxYzptlk.-Dijo Superman.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó Wonder Woman.

-Bobobo usa técnicas que alteran la realidad. Debemos ir con mucho cuidado. No sabemos si otros individuos son capaces de eso.

-¿Alterar la realidad?-Preguntó Piccolo asombrado tras haber escuchado la conversación de Superman y Wonder Woman con su oído. Superman miró hacia Piccolo, asustándolo más.-¿Me ha oído? ¿Acaso él también puede oir a largas distancias?-Con su cabeza, Superman asintió, respondiendo al namekiano. Piccolo se quedó asombrado.

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Me gustaría que se uniera a la banda!-Dijo Luffy emocionado tras ver en acción a Bobobo. Todos los miembros de su banda se negaron rotundamente.

-¡Siguiente combate!

-¡Que me toque! ¡Que me toque! ¡Que me toque!-Decía Deadpool nervioso.

-Deadpool de Tierra-616 contra Orion, el ranger plateado de la dimensión de la Morfosis. Subid al ring, por favor.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡SIIIII! ¡Mi turno al fin!-Dijo Deadpool mientras desenvainaba su katana y caminaba hacia el ring.

-Me toca.-Dijo Orion mientras sacaba su morpher. Su equipo se acercó a él y le dio ánimos.

-¡Buena suerte!-Le dijo Emma, la ranger rosa mientras le abrazaba.

-Te aconsejo que subas transformado.-Dijo Noah.-Ese tipo parece cosa seria.

-Más que el luchador anterior que usaba pelos nasales. ¡Qué asco!-Gia sintió asco al recordar las técnicas nasales de Bobobo.

-Sé que ganarás.-Fue lo único que dijo Troy, su líder junto con una palmada en el hombro. Orion sonrió, se transformó y subió al ring.

-¡Mira eso Zeddie!-Exclamó Rita al ver al ranger plateado.-¿De dónde será ese ranger? ¡Jamás vi un poder como ese!

-Ni yo.-Respondió Zedd.-Y eso que conquisté gran parte de la galaxia. En mis años como conquistador, jamás vi a un ranger como ese. Veamos de lo que es capaz. Si algún día tenemos que enfrentarnos a él, me gustaría saber antes de lo que es capaz.

-¡Eh, Breadcool o como te llames!-Gritó furioso el Príncipe Vekar.-¡Acaba con ese ranger plateado por mí! ¡Si lo haces, te daré lo que más quiera!

-¡¿Eh?!-Gai Ikari se asombró al ver que un ranger que usaba el mismo uniforme que él subía al ring.-¿Ese soy yo, pero de otro universo?

-A lo mejor usa una Ranger Key que le permite usar tus poderes.-Supuso Ahim

-O a lo mejor es un impostor.-Dijo Marvelous todo serio.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Vaya.-Deadpool, en lugar de atacar, comenzó a hablar.-Tú eres un Power Ranger de esa temporada tan mala. Sí. Por Dios, que mala era. ¡Peor que las vacas! El guión era pésimo. Y los personajes estaban poco desarrolados. Apenas tenían historia. ¿Y tú líder? ¿Es acaso una marioneta viviente?

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Orion mientras invocaba su Super Lanza plateada. El Ranger lanzó varios golpes, pero Deadpool los esquivaba mientras continuaba hablando de sus cosas.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Somos personajes ficticios! Y estamos aquí para entretener a los lectores con nuestras sangrientas batallas.-Respondió Deadpool a la vez que disparaba a su adversario con sus dos pistolas. Con movimientos rápidos, Orion destruyó las balas con su lanza.

-Ignorante.-Dijo Don Patch desde su sitio.-Todos sabemos que somos ficticios. ¡Y YO SOY EL PROTAGONISTA DE ESTA HISTORIA!-Dijo mientras empujaba a Beauty.

Orion transformó su lanza en un blaster y comenzó a dispararle láseres a Deadpool. El mercenario recibió de lleno los disparos. Pero, para sorpresa de muchos, el mutante no cayó muerto al suelo. Al contrario, sanó rápidamente sus heridas.

-¡Factor de curación! Es un chollo que no pueden tener muchos.

-¡Modo legendario! ¡Zeo!-Exclamó Orion mientras usaba los poderes del Ranger dorado de Triforia. Esa transformación asombró a los villanos que trabajaban para Dark Specter.

-¿Se ha transformado en Trey de Triforia?-Exclamó asombrada Rita Repulsa.-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Por lo visto, ahora todos pueden usar los poderes de los rangers. ¡Menudo fastidio!-Dijo Zedd mientras su cuerpo se volvía rojo.

-¡Así que otra persona puede usar los poderes del Ranger dorado!-El rey Mondo estaba expulsando humo por la cabeza de la furia que sentia.-¡Ya veréis! ¡Encontraré la forma de hacerme con ellos! ¡Seré imparable!

Orion alzó el báculo del ranger dorado y disparó esferas de energía. Deadpool las esquivó, pero las explosiones causadas por el ataque lo derribaron.

-Eso me va a doler...-Dijo Deadpool mientras se llevaba la mano al trasero. Orion, mientras tanto, activó otra transformación.

-¡Modo legendario! ¡Ranger Blanco Mighty Morphin!-Orion dio un salto y se preparó para atacar con su espada Saba. Pero Deadpool detuvo el ataque con una de sus katanas. Y con la otra, destruyó a Saba.

-Mis katanas son las mejores. ¡CHIMICHANGA! ¡BANG BABABANG! ¡BANG!

Deadpool disparó a bocajarro contra Orion. Los disparos dieron de lleno y derribaron a Orion, el cual perdió la transformación. El chico quiso usar otra Range Key, pero Deadpool destruyó el morpher con un corte de una de sus katanas. Orion perdió su transformación. Deadpool dio un gran saltó hacia Orion, y con sus katanas, le hizo un gran corte en el pecho. Orion cayó al suelo muerto.

-Orion ha muerto. ¡Deadpool es el ganador!

-¡ORION!-Su equipo fue corriendo para recuperar el cuerpo de su camarada.

-Menudo salvaje. ¡Me gusta su estilo!-Dijo Ivan Ooze alegre al ver a uno de sus asquerosos enemigos muerto.

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo mató! ¡Jajajajaja!-Exclamó con alegría el Príncipe Vekar. Fue entonces cuando Deadpool se acercó a él.-¿Y tú qué quieres?

-¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Me ibas a dar lo que fuera si acababa con él.

-Esto... ¡Creo que me llamn para luchar!-Vekar salió corriendo para evitar pagarle a Deadpool. El mercenario salió corriendo tras él.

-¡Cumple con tu palabra, sucio y cochino mentiroso!

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Kamek del Universo de Super Mario contra Ladja de la dimensión Zenithia!

-No me falles, Ladja.-Dijo serio su amo, el Gran Maestro Nimzo.

-Descuide amo Nimzo. Acabaré con ese mago de pacotilla.-Dijo el obispo mientras veía como su oponente aparecía mágicamente en el ring.-Un mago... ¡Veamos de lo que es capaz! ¡Jejejeje!

-¡Raaaaargh!-Fue lo único que dijo Bowser desde lejos. Con ese rugido, el rey de los Koopas amenazó a Kamek. Si perdía, acabaría encerrado en un calabozo. Mientras, Ladja ya había subido al ring, con una sonrisa tenebrosa en su cara.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El primero en atacar fue Kamek, que usó su varita mágica para atacar a Ladja. El conjuro avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia Ladja, pero el obispo estaba tranquilo.

-¡Ju! ¡Menudo conjuro más ridículo! ¡Mahokanta!

Ladja usó una pantalla mágica para devolverle el conjuro a Kamek.

-¿El Mahokanta?-Exclamó asombrado Pop.-Así que aquí hay más gente que puede utilizar ese conjuro. Debo ir con cuidado y esperar que mis oponentes no sepan usar ese conjuro.

-Hechizeros.-Dijo serio Batman.-Clark, debes ir con mucho cuidado. Tú y tu familia.

-Lo sé, amigo mio.-Respondió preocupado el Hombre de Acero. Primero por Kara, Kon y Jon. Y luego por él.

Kamek vio como su conjuro volvía rápidamente hacia él, pero el brujo Koopa desapareció, evitando el ataque. El conjuro golpeó una baldosa y ésta acabo convertida en un Koopa Troopa.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que hace el conjuro?-Se preguntó Ladja al ver el efecto de la magia de su contrincante. Mientras, Kamek habia convertido más baldosas en esbirros como Bloopers, Hermanos Hammer, Lakitus o Boos. A la orden de Kamek, su pequeño ejército avanzó hacia Ladja, pero el malvado obispo lanzó un conjuro que acabó petrificando a los esbirros de Kamek.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Ladja. Kamek volvió a usar el mismo truco. Creo esbirros con las baldosas que quedaban. Pero ahora, con otro conjuro, los volvió gigantes.

-¡EH! ¡Eso es plagio!-Rita estaba furiosa al ver que otro mago usaba el mismo conjuro que ella.-¡Pienso denunciarte!

Ignorando a Rita, Kamek dio órden a su ejército gigante de atacar a Ladja. Pero Ladja, tranquilo, comenzó a crear una esfera de fuego.

-¡Tus gigantes no me asustan! ¡Merazoma!-Ladja disparó su esfera de fuego y acabó fácilmente con los colosales esbirros de Kamek. Ladja apareció ante un sorprendido Kamek.-Para ti tengo algo totalmente diferente.

Rápidamente, Ladja sopló su aliento congelante y convirtió a Kamek en un bloque de hielo que destruyó con un golpe de su pie.

-¡Kamek ha acabado hecho trizas! ¡Ladja es el vencedor!

-¡Rooooooooooooooar!-Fue lo único que hizo Bowser. Rugir de furia. Estaba enfadado, pues su mano derecha había sido vencida fácilmente. Bowser Jr se refugió en su caparazón, asustado por el rúgido de su padre.

Doremi y sus amigas habían visto el combate y estaban triste.

-Así que hay gente que usa la magia para el mal... ¡Eso no tendría que estar permitido!

-Cálmate Doremi.-Dijo la Reina de las Brujas.-Seguro que hay alguien en su mundo que detendrá sus malvados planes.

-¡Sí! ¡Cómo nosotros hicimos con Oyajide!-Dijo animada Aiko Senoo.

-Hablando de Oyajide...-Dijo Onpu molesta, ya que el brujo no dejaba de mirarla desde la distancia.

-Ay... ¡Mi querida Onpu Segawa! ¡Cada día eres más mona!-Decía el brujo con cara de idiota.

Los miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail también estaban analizando a los magos que acababan de luchar.

-La tortuga tenía una magia interesante, pero era un inútil.-Dijo Erza.-Quién me preocupa es su oponente. Su poder mágico si es impresionante. Debemos ir con cuidado. No sabemos de qué son capaces los magos de los otros universos.

-Siguiente combate. ¡El rey Bumi del universo del Avatar contra el sargento Granitor del universo de las Tortugas Ninja del 1987! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-¡Le toca a Bumi!-Exclamó animado Aang.

-Así que ese es Bumi...-Dijo Korra, pensando en el primer hijo de Aang y Katara que lleva su nombre.

-¡Ve Granitor y no me falles! ¡No me dejes en ridículo delante del estadio!-Amenazó Krang a su súbdito de piedra. Esa amenaza provocó una risa en Shredder.-¡¿Y tú de qué te ries?!

-¿Dejarte en ridículo? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Krang, vamos! ¡Tú has sido el primero en fallar! ¡Jajajajaja!

Granitor saludó a su superior y marchó hacia el allí no había nadie.

-¿Y mi oponente? ¡Espero que esto no sea una broma pesada! ¡Detesto el humor!

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bumi?-Preguntó Mehime.-¡Bumi! ¡Sube al ring, por favor!

-¡Un segundo!-Gritó Bumi.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Mehime.

-Sí. Algo muy importante.-Dijo el rey de Omashu.-¿Qué prenda me pongo? ¿La verde o la morada? Me gustan ambas. Pero la blanca es más...

-¡Sube al ring!-Gritó Mehime furiosa.

-Es igual. Como voy a luchar, prefiero no usar mis trajes favoritos.-Dijo Bumi mientras se quitaba su traje verde característico y mostraba su cuerpo musculoso. El loco rey dio un salto y subió al ring.

-Mi rival es un viejo chiflado...

-¡Yo también me alegro de conocerte! ¡Jejejeje!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Granitor alzó su rifle láser y disparó contra Bumi. Pero el maestro de la tierra, con su poder, alzó un muro de piedra para protegerse de los disparos.

-¿Te escondes tras un muro? ¡Eres un cobarde, viejo!

-Y lo dice el del arma extraña... Jejejeje. Has tenido muy mala suerte. Pues tu rival es el mejor Maestro de la tierra que hay.

-¿Y a mí eso qué me importa?

-Debería importarte, cabeza de piedra.

-¡Ah!

Granitor entendió tarde lo que el loco rey estaba diciendo. Bumi demostró tener control sobre la tierra. Y él era un enorme ser de piedra. Bumi usó su habilidad para controlar el cuerpo del esbirro de Krang. Primero, hizo que soltara el rifle láser. Y a continuación, hizo que caminara fuera del ring.

-¡Granitor ha saltado fuera del ring! ¡Bumi es el ganador!

-¡Aaargh! ¡Humillado por un viejo loco!-Krang estaba furioso. Uno de sus mejores soldados de piedra había sido eliminado fácilmente. Tragg deseaba no encontrarse a un Maestro de la Tierra en su turno.

-¡Bah! ¡Ese universo es patético!-Exclamaron Vegeta y Rafael (2003) al unísono.

-Bumi miente.-Dijo Toph.-Yo soy la mejor Maestra de la tierra. Después de todo, yo descubrí el dominio del metal.

Bardock veía como Bumi bajaba del ring, cuando de repente, otra visión del futuro le vino a la cabeza.

**Visión.**

Bardock apareció dentro de lo que parecía una especie de laberinto sin salida alguna. El Saiyan caminó por el laberinto, hasta que...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Aaaargh!

Bardock vio como Spopovitch, el cual estaba delante de Vivi Nefertari y Bumi, era convertido en cenizas. No pudo ver quién era el atacante. Pero por las palabras pudo deducir que era uno de su grupo. Tal vez Babidi o tal vez Yakon.

Luego, Bardock apareció en medio del Coliseo, donde pudo ver como los Masillas y Tengas de Rita y Zedd peleaban a muerte contra los Foot Soldiers de Shredder mientras el público huía de algo que no alcanzó a ver pues la visión terminó en ese momento.

**Fin de la visión.**

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¿Qué era eso?-Se preguntaba Bardock mientras sufría un dolor de cabeza.-¿Acaso el grupo de ese enano piensa formar un escándalo? ¡Ya tuve bastante con el niño llorón!

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Gechappi del universo Hajike contra Tenshinhan del universo 7! ¡Subid al

ring, por favor!

-¡No me falles! ¿Queda claro?-Amenazó Geha del vendaval, su jefe en el Bloque C.-No me dejes en ridículo ante el emperador Tsuru Tsurulina IV.

-¡Jejejeje!-Gechappi, sonriente, subió al ring creyendo que iba a ganar el combate.

Por otro lado, los guerreros del universo 7 animaron a Tenshinhan.

-Ten mucho cuidado. No sabemos de que puede ser capaz ese individuo.

-Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia, amigo.-Dijo Tenshinhan a su fiel amigo Chaotzu. El guerrero comenzó a volar y fue directo al ring, donde ya le esperaba su oponente.

-Ganará. Estoy seguro.-Dijo Goku, confiando en la victoria de su amigo.

Gechappi dejó de sonreir al darse cuenta de una característica de su oponente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Un momento! ¡No puedo usar mi Puño rapador de pelo en un oponente que NO tiene pelo! ¡Maldición!

-Si no atacas tú, lo haré yo.-Dijo Tenshinhan mientras unía sus manos.-¡Kikoho!

-¡Espera! ¡Uaaargh!

Con un potente Kikoho, Tenshinhan sacó a Gechappi del ring, ganando así su combate.

-Idiota... ¡Haberle atacado con tus puños y piernas!-Gritó Geha furioso.

-Por lo visto, los miembros del Cuarto Imperio Maruhage son penosos.-Dijo Tsuru Tsurulina III. Hidrato, hermano del Cuarto emperador, pensó exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Uoooooooooooh! ¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Un rayo! ¡Ha lanzado un rayo!-Exclamó Luffy (Pre-timeskip) emocionado.

-Lo hemos visto...-Dijo Ussop (Pre-timeskip) sin ánimo en la voz.-Todos los individuos de su mundo lo hacen. Y eso no me gusta nada...-Añadió mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-Noto una fuerte desesperación...-Dijo Lepidóptero notando la negatividad de Ussop.-Vuela pequeño Akuma. Y acércate con cuidado a ese chico.

-Bueno. Creo que ya es hora...-Dijo Mehime mientras se levantaba de su asiento, asustando a Homer, el cual lanzó un fuerte grito.

-¡Aaaaargh! ¡Ya viene otra vez! ¡Esta vez si vamos a palmar!-Gritó Homer Simpson asustando así a todo el público.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Yo ya no puedo más!-Dijo Vernon Fernwick (87) antes de desmayarse. Su sobrino le miraba avergonzado.

-¡¿Cómo no puede ser mantequilla?!-Exclamó Peter Griffin mientras miraba una galleta. Su mujer, Lois, enrolló un periódico y comenzó a azotar a su marido con fuerza.

-¡No os preocupéis!-Dijo Pizza, la manager de Mister Satan.-Satan está aquí. ¡Él evitará que nos eliminen!

El aludido se asustó y se tumbó al suelo, fingiendo que le dolía la barriga.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡La herida que me hizo Cell aún me duele!

-"¿Herida? ¡Lo sorprendente es que sobrevivieras a ese golpe?"-Pensó Cell.

-¡CALMA!-Gritó Mehime furiosa.-No voy a eliminar a nadie... De momento. Solamente iba a hacer un anuncio. Puesto que ya han habido 27 combates, creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer un descanso. Podéis hacer lo que queráis. Hablar entre vosotros, comer, cantar, entrenar, descansar... ¡Pero no intentéis nada raro u os castigaré!-Dijo mientras imitaba la clásica pose de Sailor Moon.-10 minutos. Y cuando acabe el descanso, os diré un pequeño secreto...

-Comer... Espero que la comida no la haya hecho Akane.

-¡Ranma!-La aludida sacó una enorme maza y golpeó con fuerza a Ranma, sacándolo del Coliseo.

Una vez aclarado todo, todos los presentes pudieron tomarse un respiro. Fue en ese momento cuando los universos entraron en contacto.

-Bien, yo me marcho.-Dijo Shredder (87) mientras cargaba su katana.

-¿A dónde vas, Saki?-Preguntó Krang.

-A entrenar. Debo estar preparado para mi combate. ¿Y tú qué quieres?-Preguntó Shredder a una copia de Mehime que apareció ante él.

-Darte esto.-Dijo mientras le mostraba a Oroku Saki el Ojo de Sarnath.-Aunque, ya que me tratas de esa forma tan brusca, a lo mejor me lo quedo. Es una joya muy bonita.

-¡Dame eso!-Dijo Shredder mientras cogía el Ojo y lo colocaba en su casco.-¡Maravilloso! ¡Ahora sí que tengo más posibilidades de ganar! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-Borde...-Dijo la copia de Mehime mientras se convertía en polvo.

Mientras, gente de diversos universos se sentaron juntos para comer. Mucha gente similar se sentó en la misma mesa y hablaron de sus experiencias. Como era el caso del grupo de Doremi y Matilda, una pequeña niña con poderes mágicos. La Reina de las Brujas se sentó junto al Doctor Strange, Zatanna, la Madre Mística y Dumbledore. También, muchos entrenadores Pokémon se sentaron junto a Tamers de Digimons y ambos aprendieron cosas de sus respectivos universos. En la mesa de Ash y Taichi también estaban sentado Genki Sakura, Holly, Mochi y el resto de monstruos que formaban su grupo.

Shanks y Jack Sparrow estaban celebrando una gran fiesta. Naruto y ninjas de su vila se habían acercado a conocer a otros ninjas como Rantaro, Kagemaru, los Rangers Ninja Storm o Raizo. Las Espias de WHOOP estaban interactuando con Emma Peel , John Steed, los Go-Busters y con Mortadelo y Filemón, agentes de la TIA. Y Rita y Zedd interactuaban con Maléfica. Aunque esto no le gustaba a Rita, pues Zedd mostraba mucho interés en conocer a la villana. Por otro lado, el Rey Cold y Darth Sidious estaban teniendo una interesante conversación. Freezer estaba interesado en la estación espacial conocida como la Estrella de la Muerte. Y Koji estaba interactuando con otros pilotos de mecha que había en el coliseo.

Wonder Woman interactuaba con Xena y con la Avatar Kyoshi. Harry Potter y sus amigos interactuaban con los Rangers Mystic Force. Y Buffy Summers se llevaba bastante bien con Blade.

Lum Invader asustó a varias personas al electrocutar a Ataru Moroboshi, que no dejaba de seguir y mirar a la Androide 18 de la linea temporal GT. Mientras, Eren Yeager y miembros de su universo miraban con miedo a los gigantes de Elbaf y a Little Oars Junior. Y Deku Midoriya estaba encantado de haber conocido a Superman y al Capitán América.

-¡Uaaaaaaah! ¡Horror! ¡Una cabeza de vaca gigante!-Exclamó asustado Deadpool al ver a Cudley the Cowlick, del universo de las tortugas del 87.

-¡He encargado pizza!-Exclamó feliz Luffy (Pre-timeskip).-¡Tenían una pinta deliciosa! ¡Ahora las traerá un tipo con un aspecto peculiar!

-No era necesario. Podía haber hecho algo...-Dijo Sanji mientras apagaba su cigarrillo.

-¡Pizza! ¡Pizza! ¡Vamos a comer pizza!-Cantaba Brook, poniendo nerviosos a Nami y a Sanji. Pero Brook dejó de cantar en cuanto vio quién le trajo la pizza.-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un monstruo de pizza!-Dijo asustado refiriendose a Pizzaface, un mutante y cocinero del Clan del Pie de la dimensión de 1987.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaah! ¡Un esqueleto!-Asustado, Pizzaface huyó, dejando atrás las pizzas que debían ser para todos los presentes en el Coliseo. Luffy no dejó ni una, provocando el enfado de varios Michelangelos y otros amantes de la pizza.

-Si llego a saber que mi cocinero iba a trabajar para toda esta gente, le hubiera pedido que envenenara las pizzas...-Dijo Krang con asco.

Mientras guerreros como Vegeta usaron salas de entrenamiento especial que Mehime creó para que se pudieran entrenar sin problemas. Oroku Saki decidió entrar en una de ellas.

-Bien. Es hora de practicar esas técnicas.-Dijo el villano mientras sacaba un libro.

Y un cierto Majin solamente estaba centrado en algo. Encontrar a Superboy-Prime.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo has metido? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Bu abrió una puerta. Pero lo que encontró fue al Team Rocket modificando un cuerpo robot.

-¡Nos pillaron!

-¡Argh! ¡Debo encontrarlo!

Y así, ignorando al Trio Rocket, Un Bu algo nervioso siguió buscando a su objetivo por todo el Coliseo. Bu encontró otra puerta. Decidió probar suerte y abrirla, pero...

-Me comeré un buen dengaku sin que nadie me vea... ¡Aah! ¡Me pillaron!

Bu se encontró con Dengakuman. Bu cerró la puerta enfadado y abrió la que había al lado. Pero el resultado fue peor.

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Abraham Simpson! ¡Soy el abuelo! Déjame que te cuente la historia de como perdimos el número 20 por culpa del Segundo Reich. Fue el año 19diquiti7. Decimos diquiti porque el Kaiser...

Bu, furioso, abandonó la zona y decidió ir a buscar a otro lado. Mientras, un individuo pelirrojo que llevaba una armadura dorada lo había estado observando desde la distancia.

-Sin duda alguna, Majin Bu podría ayudarme en mi plan. Creo que le ayudaré.

Mientras, Iroh estaba tomando un té de jazmín con unos pastelitos que Momoko Asuka y una revivida Majo Monroe habían preparado para todos.

-¡Hmmm! ¡Estos pastelitos son riquísimos! ¡Pegan bien con el delicioso sabor del té de jazmín!-Dijo Iroh mientras se comía dos más. Su sobrino lo miraba anonadado.

-Tio, comportate. ¡Por favor!

-Thank you!-Dijo Momoko, dejando a Iroh y a Zuko extrañados.

-Vaya... Que idioma más curioso habla...

-¿Y usted no come nada?-Preguntó Momoko a Cell mientras le acercaba la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Comer? Lo siento, niñita. Hace mucho que no absorbo a gente. Ya no lo necesito. Pero ya que me ofreces una galleta...-Cell cogió una galleta y decidió probarla.-¡No está mal! Que pena que estos alimentos no aumenten mi poder.

Por otra parte, Mister Bu y Beerus estaban peleando de nuevo. Y otra vez, por culpa del pudding.

Por otro lado, los Niños Elegidos habían conocido a Ash y a sus amigos y habían estado intercambiando información sobre sus respectivos universos. Eso hicieron hasta que a ellos se acercó un chico mexicano de 8 años. El ñiño respondía al nombre de Chavo.

-Oigan, disculpen. Quería preguntarles algo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Sora.

-Quisiera saber si Don Ramón es un digimon.-Dijo señalando a Don Ramón, el padre de su amiga Chilindrina.

-Que su nombre acabe en Mon no significa que sea un Digimon.-Respondió Koshiro.

-Si no lo digo por eso. Lo digo porque tiene el mismo aspecto amenazador.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Don Ramón, el aludido, se acercó al Chavo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-Si aquí hay un monstruo es Doña Florinda, que...

-¿Así que monstruo, eh?-La aludida pegó con fuerza en la cara a Don Ramón. El golpeado dio varias vueltas y casi cae al suelo.-¡Me marcho! ¡No quiero mezclarme con la chusma! Esto... Me refiero a él, no a vosotros.-Dijo mirando a los niños elegidos.-Que tengan un buen día.

_**(#####)**_

Y una vez pasados los 10 minutos de la pausa...

Mehime apareció delante del ring y se preparó para revelar su sorpresa.

-¡Damas, caballeros y criaturas de todo tipo! Ya han pasado los 10 minutos. Pero el torneo no comenzará aún. Antes me gustaría anunciar algo. De vez en cuando, y para que el torneo no sea monótono y aburrido, iremos haciendo pruebas. Las pruebas serán las siguientes:

1-Combates dobles.

-¡Plagio!-Dijo Tennosuke, el cual recibió una patada de la Chica Torpedo al momento.

2-Laberinto

-¡¿Eh?!-Esto llamó la atención de Bardock.

3-¡Fuera de la plataforma!

4-Battle Royale.

5-¡Todos contra uno!

Las pruebas y quienes participen en ellas serán escogidas al azar por esta rueda.-Mehime, con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer una enorme rueda.-¡Qué gire la rueda!

Mehime activó la rueda con su mente y ésta comenzó a girar. La rueda fue girando hasta que se detuvo sola. La flecha marcaba...

-¡Laberinto! ¡Esa será la prueba que se celebrará ahora! Y ahora, de ésta urna sacaré uno de los dos papeles que contiene. En uno hay escrito "Luchadores que ya han participado" y en el otro "Al azar". ¿A ver qué sale?

Mehime metió la mano en la urna y sacó un papel. En él ponía...

-¡Luchadores que ya han participado! Ahora, prepararé el terreno.

Mehime alzó sus manos, y al momento, el ring se convirtió en un laberinto sin ninguna salida. Luego, con un chasquido, hizo aparecer a los luchadores dentro del ring y en varios sitios distintos del ring.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo fue una cosa rosa que me envolvió...-Dijo He-man, el cual fue liberado por Mehime exclusivamente para esta prueba. En otra zona del ring, Bu estaba expulsando humo de la furia que sentía.

-¿Estoy vivo?-Eso fue lo que se preguntaron Orion, Elgar y Mewtwo al ver que habían resucitado.

-Un lugar oscuro... ¡Me encanta!-Dijo Lady Devimon emocionada.

-Espero no toparme con él...-Dijo Cell pensando en el que fue su oponente en el Torneo.

-Yo me largo de aquí...-Dijo Krang mientras activaba las alas de su reconstruído robot.-No quiero formar parte de... ¡Aaaargh!

Krang, el cual intentó salir del laberinto volando, recibió una potente descarga por todo su cuerpo. El tirano de la Dimensión X cayó bruscamente al suelo. Su cuerpo robot acabó destruído, pero Mehime se lo cambió por uno diferente. Uno que usó Krang para atacar el edificio del Canal 6.

-Dejadme que explique las normas. En este Laberinto solamente hay una salida. Y ésta aparecerá ante el ganador de la prueba. ¿Qué hay que hacer para ganar? Eliminar al resto y ser el único que quede en pie. Podéis usar todas vuestras habilidades. Podéis acabar con el oponente. Lo que no podéis hacer es abandonar el ring. O si no, seréis destruídos. Y ni siquiera aquellos que puedan regenerarse pueden sobrevivir a esa descarga.

-¿Y cómo es qué Krang no ha muerto?-Preguntó Bebop (87).

-Simple. La trampa está en modo calambre. Ahora la pondré en modo asesino. Tened cuidado de no pasaros a la hora de volar y no intentéis nada raro. ¿Luchadores listos? ¡Qué comience la prueba del Laberinto!

-¡Ya comienza! ¡Comienza la prueba!-Gritó emocionado Zen'oh. Su yo del futuro también estaba emocionado.

Quién iba a decir que en el Torneo Yggdrasil se celebraran algo más que combates. Ahora, los primeros guerreros que han participado en el torneo se verán envueltos en una prueba de supervivencia. ¿Qué guerrero ganará la prueba del Laberinto? ¿Pasará algo mientras se celebra la prueba?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que os guste la idea de las pruebas. Decidmelo en las reviews que os ha parecido la idea.

Y debo aclarar que he mezclado el universo 1987 con los cómics de Archie, las OVAs y videojuegos, para no tener más tres grupos idénticos de tortugas.

Y ahora, pasamos a los reviews, donde habéis dejado claro vuestro amor por Superboy-Prime. XD

**-NuevoMundo**: Te comprendo. Es un personaje odioso. Pero originalmente no era así. Espero que ahora que el Multiverso de DC ha renacido, Superboy Prime vuelva a ser como el que había durante la Crisis en Tierras Infinitas.

-**darthwolf**: ¡Muchas gracias! Prime si participa. Y a tu pregunta respondo que sí, saldrán.

-**baraka108**: Muchas gracias. Y sobre lo de Arale, aquí te lo explico.

**Flashback:**

Mientras Prime se encontraba derrotando a todo aquel que le desafiaba, Senbei Norimaki, científico del universo 7, decidió mandar a su robot.

-¡Vamos Arale! ¡Ve a jugar con ese chico!-Dijo el científico señalando a Prime. Pero Arale estaba centrada en otra cosa. En la cabeza del luchador Softon, la cual no dejaba de tocar con un palo.

-Caca, caca...

-No es una caca. Mi cabeza es un helado de fresa en el anime. Y de chocolate en el manga.-Respondió el guerrero de Babilonia.

Y así, mientras Arale estaba ocupada con Softon, Mehime derrotó a Prime y lo selló temporalmente.

**Fin del flashback.**

Espero que te haya gustado la explicación.

**-carlos13**: Lo sé. Por eso en este capítulo he puesto pocas luchas. Y sobre Brock. Este sería mi ranking basado en su poder:

MangaVideojuegosAnime.

**-Ultimate Dimentor**: No importa la tardanza, tranquilo. Lo de Quesote viene del inglés, donde le llamaban Big Cheese. Te recomiendo ver la serie, está muy bien. A España llegó con el doblaje latino, por alguna razón. La serie de Ladybug es interesante. Y de hecho, varios combates serán entre el mundo de Ladybug y el de Sailor Moon. Es más, después de la prueba del laberinto, el combate será entre esos dos mundos. Intentaré que Donald y Della se encuentren más adelante. ¿Por qué Mehime tardó tanto en sellarlo? Quería ver un buen combate entre Prime y los héroes. Ya avanzo que esta Mehime es distinta a la de siempre. Ésta es más seria y no ayuda tanto a los mortales.

Hechicero flojo, no pillo la referencia... ;(

Fue el Thor flaco. XD

Sobre las normas de los combates digimon. Eso fue error mio. Originalmente Taichi iba a luchar antes que Baihumon y Masaru. Por eso las normas están explicadas ahí. Error mio. XD

Sí, están todas las tortugas. Hasta las de Saban. Y eso significa que saldrá Venus. Unas lucharán. Otras no. Las nuevas sí lucharán.

Sobre Ussop. A lo mejor lo akumatizan. O a lo mejor no. Solamente digo que habrán akumatizaciones. Y alguna de tipos poderosos.

Rocky Balboa puede que salga. De hecho, hay luchadores normales aquí. ¿Por qué no él? Spoiler: los de Ranma e Inuyasha participan. Y los de Lum solamente son público hasta que cambie de idea. XD

Yo pienso igual Creo que Roger era como Shanks. Luchaba con su propio poder. Y sigo con ganas de verle hacer algo ya. Mucha frase y poco golpe. XD

¿Tu comentario largo? ¡Qué va! ¡Si ha sido muy breve! XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo titulado "¡Laberinto! La furia de Bu y la ayuda inesperada."

**¡Saludos!**


	4. ¡Laberinto!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia.

_**(#####################)**_

Yamcha estaba en una zona del laberinto. El luchador chocó sus puños y sonrió confiado.

-Si elaboro una estrategia, puedo ganar esta prueba. ¡Os voy a dejar a todos con la boca abierta!

-¡Ju! No esperará vencer a Cell o a Bu...-Dijo Vegeta, el cual escuchó lo que dijo Yamcha por la pantalla que mostraba lo que ocurría en el Laberinto.

_**Capítulo 04: **__**¡Laberinto! La furia de Bu y la ayuda inesperada.**_

-¡Listos! ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, todos los luchadores situados en el ring comenzaron a moverse. Bueno, no todos. Cell, el androide perfecto, decidió quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que vengan a por él.

-¿Cell no se mueve?-Preguntó Krillin asombrado por la actitud de la vil criatura.

-A lo mejor ha notado el tremendo ki de Bu y por eso no se mueve.-Dijo la Androide 18.

-No es eso. Su ki está aumentando. Es como si quisiera llamar a alguien con eso... ¡Ah! ¿Y si busca la revancha con Gohan?-Se preguntó Piccolo asustado. Pensó que Cell quería vengarse por lo ocurrido en los Cell Games.

-"Ven a mí, Son Gohan. Muéstrame lo que has mejorado tras mis Cell Games..."-Pensaba Cell mientras se dibujaba una pérfida sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ese es el ki de Cell! Ya sé en que dirección no ir...-Dijo Yamcha mientras decidió ir por otro camino. Tenshinhan también notó el ki, pero decidió seguir por el mismo camino.

Por otro lado, el rey Bumi tuvo la idea de bloquear el camino por donde estaba. Con su dominio de la tierra, creaba muros que le protegían de ataques por la espalda. Así, evitaba también ser rodeado por dos enemigos a la vez.

-Ese anciano ha tenido una idea genial.-Dijo Shoto Todoroki. El chico, en todo momento, no perdía de vista lo que ocurría en el laberinto.

Elgar caminaba tranquilo por el laberinto, pensando en que sería una prueba fácil, hasta que se encontró con alguien.

-Al fin va a haber un enfrentamiento.-Dijo Josuke Higashikata (Parte IV).

-Sí. Pero creo que ese alien ha tenido muy mala suerte.-Añadió serio Jotaro Kujo.

-Oye niñita. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te has perdido?

-¡Oyoyoyo! ¿Quieres jugar?

-¿Jugar? Bueno... No veo por qué no. Tengo tiempo. ¡Jejejeje! ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-¡Peleas!

A gran velocidad, Arale Norimaki fue corriendo hacia un sorprendido Elgar y le dio un fuerte empujón. Elgar salió disparado del Laberinto y quedó eliminado automáticamente.

-¡Elgar eliminado!-Proclamó Mehime. Divatox furiosa, corrió hacia Elgar y comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza.

-Ya ha caído uno...-Dijo serio Bass (Classic).

-Ha tenido muy mala suerte.-Remarcó Son Goku.

-Me preguntó porqué Espectro Oscuro me mandó a ese bueno para nada...-Se preguntó Astronema mientras veía como Divatox le pateaba el trasero a su sobrino.

Mientras tanto, dos luchadores más se habían encontrado. Brock (Videojuegos) y Mazinger Z. Para combatir contra el coloso mecánico, Brock sacó a Onix para que combatiera contra él. Pero entonces, un grito despistó a los luchadores.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaargh!

El grito fue cosa del Doctor Robotnik (AOSTH), que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Ladja. El hechicero convirtió en piedra al científico antes de que éste pudiese usar las Esmeraldas del Caos de su universo.

-¡Robotnik eliminado!

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ese gordinflón no es capaz de ganar nunca!-Sonic y Tails (AOSTH) comenzaron a reirse al ver que Robotnik acabó convertido en piedra.

-Ese grito ha sido horrendo.-Dijo la princesa Vivi mientras avanzaba por el laberinto. La princesa de Alabasta ignoraba que, desde las sombras, la seguía Lady Devimon. La digimon iba a atacar a traición, pero se echó atrás al ver que Vivi se topó con un luchador. Ese luchador era Gechappi.

-Jejeje... Esta vez, mi rival si tiene una larga melena... ¡Rayo de caída capilar!

El rapador del Bloque C disparó su ataque contra Vivi. La chica sacó sus Peacock Slashers y se preparó para dar un gran salto, pero un guerrero apareció ante ella y desvió el rayo con su mano.

-¡Tsk! ¡Ha aparecido un guerrero más peligroso!-Dijo Lady Devimon desde las sombras.-Pero no me da miedo. Si pienso bien una estrategia, puedo ganarle.

Y así, Lady Devimon decidió permanecer en las sombras esperando el momento en el que el guerrero que acababa de salvar a Vivi bajara la guardia.

-Tú eres el hombre llamado Son Gohan.-Dijo asombrada Vivi al reconocer al guerrero de la linea temporal GT.

-¡Tú eres aquel que derrotó al chico de la camiseta negra en el Torneo!-Exclamó Gechappi nervioso, pero pronto se calmó.-¡Je! Ese precioso pelo tuyo... ¡Desaparecerá! ¡Rayo de caí...

Gechappi no pudo atacar pues Gohan lo noqueó rápidamente con un puño en el vientre.

-¡Gechappi ha caído!

-¡Otra vez no!-Exclamaron Geha y Tesuikatsu, sus compañeros del Bloque C.

-Bien. Éste ha caído. ¿Y tú a qué esperas para salir? ¡Mujer demonio!

-¡¿Eh?!

Lady Devimon salió de las sombras asombrada y sonriendo. Jamás creyó que un mero humano podría descubrirla tan fácilmente.

-Jejejeje... Eres astuto, a pesar de ser un mero humano...

-Te recomiendo que te marches.-Le dijo Gohan a Vivi. La princesa hizo caso del consejo y se marchó corriendo.

-¡No te marcharás!

Lady Devimon aprovechó que Vivi le dio la espalda para atacar con su Brazo de oscuridad, pero Gohan apareció delante de la demonio y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara.

-Ser cobarde...

-¡Maldito humano! ¡Nadie me golpea en la cara! ¡Melodia mor...

-¡Kamehameha!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Con su potente ataque, Gohan expulsó a Lady Devimon del Laberinto y la eliminó de la competición.

-¡Lady Devimon eliminada!

-¡Ju! No tuviste la misma compasión conmigo.

-¡Cell!

El bioandroide apareció detrás de Gohan. Cell se había cansado de esperarle, así que decidió ir tras él.

-No me gusta que me ignoren. ¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame todo tu potencial! ¡No dudes o mato a todos los presentes en el laberinto! Empezando por esa princesita que acabas de salvar.

-¡No te atrevas, monstruo!

Gohan liberó todo su poder, apareció rápidamente ante Cell y le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la barriga. Luego, con una fuerte patada, lo estampó en una de las paredes del Laberinto.

-Je. Eres mucho más fuerte que entonces. Si que tienes poder en ti... ¡Y eso me gusta! ¡Aaah!

Cell liberó ki y voló rápidamente hacia Gohan. Cell lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, pero Gohan lo detuvo con su mano y le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, derribando así al androide. Cell intentó atacar con un Death Beam, pero Gohan fue rápido. Golpeó la mano de Cell, provocando que el rayo fuera hacia otra dirección.

-Veo que esos dos están ocupados.-Dijo el maligno Majin Buu mientras espiaba a los dos luchadores.-Ahora, debo ir a recuperar aquello que me acaban de arrebatar.

Y así, Buu dejó que Cell y Gohan continuaran su batalla. Pero volvería pronto para luchar contra el vencedor del duelo.

Mientras tanto, Law avanzaba por el Laberinto, hasta que muy cerca suyo cayó el Death Beam que desvió Gohan.

-¡Tsk! ¡Eso casi me mata!

-¡Sargento Surge eliminado!

-Ha caído otro...-Dijo Law indiferente. Y ante él apareció el causante de la eliminación de Surge. El era Granitor, que llevaba a rastras al derrotado y muy malherido Líder de Gimnasio.

-Tuvo mala suerte de toparse con un rival hecho de piedra.-Dijo Misty (Anime)

-Si. Es normal. Los ataques de tipo eléctrico no son efectivos contra el Tipo Roca.-Añadió Brock (Anime). La gente que había a su lado pidió silencio, pues Misty y Brock no dejaban de comentar obviedades de los combates que estaban teniendo lugar.

-Y otro que caerá. ¡Vas a compartir el destino de este soldadito!-Dijo Granitor mientras cargaba su rifle láser y comenzó a disparar contra Law. El pirata esquivaba los ataques fácilmente con los poderes que le otorgaba la fruta Ope Ope. Law lanzó un corte con su espada y separó el brazo que llevaba el rifle del resto del cuerpo de su oponente.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi brazo!-Granitor preparó su lanzamisiles con su otro brazo y comenzó a disparar contra Law. Diversos misiles fueron directos a Law. El cirujano simplemente lanzó pequeñas piedras que el ataque de Cell provocó con su ataque y se las tiró al esbirro de Krang.-¿Eh? ¿Me atacas con piedrecitas? ¿Qué pretendes?

-¡Shambles!

Law usó su habilidad e intercambió las piedras por los misiles. Los misiles impactaron en el Sargento Granitor, provocandole serias heridas en su cuerpo rocoso.

-¡Aaargh! ¡Eso ha dolido!

-Imagino que mi Counter Shock no funcionara contigo. Así que... ¡Gamma Knife!

Law creó un cuchillo de energía gamma y se lo clavó a Granitor. El villano no pudo soportar el daño que le causaba el ataque y cayó al suelo desmayado y muy malherido.

-¡Granitor eliminado!

Por otro lado, Zorax y Hulk Davidson estaban teniendo un combate. Ambos luchadores usaban su fuerza bruta y estaban muy igualados. Parecía que el combate no iba a terminar nunca. Hasta que apareció Jinbe y solucionó eso.

-¡Karakusa Sawara Seiken!

Con un fuerte puñetazo, Jinbe noqueó a los villanos y los eliminó de la prueba.

-¡Hulk Davidson y Zorax eliminados!

Jinbe se preparó para avanzar. Pero una rosa hecha de caramelo casi le golpea.

-¡Marziii!

-La mujer de caramelo...-Dijo Jinbe tranquilo.

-¡Vamos Marzipan! ¡Acaba con ese pez globo! ¡Oooooohohoho!

-¡Qué alguien calle a esa mujer!-Exclamaron furiosos Rafael (2003) y el Décimo Doctor.

-Y es un tritón Tiburón Ballena.-Añadió Aladdin, el médico de los Piratas Sol.

-¡Ooh! ¡Serán groseros! Yo les enseñaré a...

-Esmeraude. Calma.-Dijo serio el Príncipe Demande. Esmeraude, sonrojada, obedeció a su jefe.

-¡Marzipan!-La Droid atacó a Jinbe disparándole su nata montada. El tritón esquivó el ataque dando un gran salto y preparando un ataque con el agua que generó en su palma.

-Esa chica llamada Sailor Mercury me habló de ti en cuanto se acercó a mí para conocer más cosas de mi especie. Me dijo que eras débil al agua. ¡Y pienso aprovecharme de esa debilidad! ¡Gosenmaigawara Seiken!

Con su ataque, Jinbe atacó y empapó a Marzipan, provocando que su cuerpo se derritiera y le impidiera moverse. Con un mero golpe, Jinbe la derribó y la eliminó.

-¡Marzipan eliminada! ¡Arqua eliminado!

-¡Humillada de nuevo!-Exclamó furiosa Esmeraude.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi guerrero también!-La Kaioh del este estaba furiosa. Otra vez, Arqua había sido derrotado. Y el causante era el antiguo Dio de Skypeia, Enel.

-¡Yaaaaajajajaja! Sin duda alguna, esta competición es más interesante que el Torneo en sí. Aquí puedo divertirme mucho más.-Dijo Enel mientras soltaba el cuerpo electrocutado de Arqua. El guerrero tuvo la mala idea de convertir el suelo en agua. Enel evitó el agua usando un dial de nube y usó sus poderes para electrocutar y derrotar a Arqua.

-¡Zakeruga!

Zeon y Dufaux aparecieron ante Enel y no dudaron en atacarle. Enel, dando un gran salto, esquivó el conjuro del mamodo, sacó su bastón de oro y atacó. Pero Zeon bloqueó el ataque con su conjuro Swordo Zakeruga.

-¡Ju! Eres ágil, mocoso.

Y así, una gran batalla eléctrica se desató dentro del Laberinto. Enel atacó a Zeon con relámpagos, pero el mamodo los esquivaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Dufaux y dando saltos de un lado al otro.

-Oye tú.-Dijo Enel refiriendose a Dufaux.-Debes tener el Mantra tú también. Si no, no me explico que sepas donde voy a atacar con mi habilidad.

-No sé que es eso del Mantra. Yo simplemente uso el Answer Talker.

-¡Oye! ¡Estamos aquí para luchar! ¡No para hablar! ¡Vamos Dufaux!

-Tienes razón mocoso. Y pienso acabar con todos de un golpe.-De repente, Enel comenzó a crear una enorme nube negra con forma esférica. Todos los luchadores miraron al cielo y vieron preocupados la enorme esfera eléctrica.-¡Raigo!

-Eso no es nada... ¡Dufaux!

_**#####**_

-¡Fuego de metal!

-¡Leaf Shield!

Death Meramon y Woodman decidieron hacer una alianza temporal para derrotar al terrible oponente que se habían encontrado. Mister Bu. Pero el rechoncho majin los ignoraba, pues estaba comiendose una piruleta.

-¡Sois unos pesados! ¡Convertíos en chocolate!

Mister Bu lanzó un rayo rosa desde su antena y convirtió a Woodman y a Death Meramon en chocolatinas. La magia de Mehime sacó del laberinto a las dos chocolatinas y las devolvió a su estado normal.

-¡Woodman eliminado! ¡Death Meramon eliminado!

-¡Ju! Yo los llamaría ahora Chocoman y Death Chocomon...-Dijo Beerus mientras se mofaba de los luchadores derrotados.

_**######**_

-¡Vamos Dufaux!

-¡Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!

Zeon hizo aparecer una diosa alada de cuerpo cristalino, la cual disparó conco rayos que se unieron en un enorme Zakeruga que destruyó el Raigo de Enel. El dios de Skypeia puso su famosa cara de asombro.

-¿Has visto el poder del Dios-trueno de la destrucción? Comparado con él, tú no eres nada.

Zeon se preparaba para atacar de nuevo a Enel. Pero una onda de energía los derribó a ambos y los descalificó de la prueba.

-¡Zeon eliminado! ¡Enel eliminado!

El atacante era el súper androide número 13, que se sintió atraído por el brusco choque de ataques eléctricos. El androide activó su radar para localizar a alguien con el que quería luchar.

-Te tengo.

El androide se movió a gran velocidad y voló hacia su objetivo. Mientras tanto, Yamcha y Tenshinhan estaban luchando contra He-man y Superman (DCAU) respectivamente.

-¡Rogâfûfûken!

A gran velocidad, Yamcha comenzó a golpear el pecho de He-man, pero el héroe de Eternia no notó nada. Yamcha, que tenía las manos doloridas de haber golpeado a He-man, dio un salto atrás y se preparó para atacar con su Sôkidan. Pero He-man fue más rápido y golpeó a Yamcha en la cara con mucha fuerza. El guerrero Z perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo desmayado. Yamcha fue teletransportado fuera del laberinto.

-¡Yamcha eliminado!

-¡Ja! Ha durado más de lo que pensaba.-Dijo friamente Vegeta.

-Podría atacaros ahora que estáis ocupados. Pero no sería noble.-Dijo He-man mientras se sentaba a ver el combate entre Superman (DCAU) y Tenshinhan.-Ya lucharé contra el que gane.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Vuelve al lugar que te pertenece!

-¡¿Qué?!

De repente, Bu apareció detrás de He-man, volvió líquido su brazo y volvió a absorber al guardián de Eternia.

-¡He-man eliminado!

-Maldito Majin Bu... ¡Shin Kikoho!

Tenshinhan atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Majin Bu, pero el Shin Kikoho apenas le hizo ningún rasguño.

-Vaya... Ese ataque tuyo es más fuerte que él que usaste cuando tenía a Piccolo y a los niños absorbidos. Debo reconocer que has mejorado mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme.

Bu se preparó para atacar a Tenshinhan, pero Superman apareció delante del demonio rosa y le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El ataque no le hizo nada a Bu, que ahora contaba con la fuerza de He-man.

-He-man conoció a un Superman hace tiempo. Tú eres más viejo y más débil que él. No me interesas.

Con una esfera de ki, Bu noqueó tanto a Superman como a Tenshinhan, eliminando a ambos de la prueba.

-¡Superman eliminado! ¡Tenshinhan eliminado!

-Majin Bu ha adquirido un poder terrible con esa absorción...-Dijo Piccolo nervioso. Su único pensamiento era evitar que Majin Bu ganara el torneo. Su universo y todos los demás estarían en grave peligro.

**######**

Tim Drake, más conocido como el Robin de la Young Justice de Tierra-0, se estaba enfrentando a Shellectro, miembro de las Súper Tortugas. Robin atacó al queloneo con sus famosos batarangs, pero eran destruídos por los relámpagos que lanzaba Shellectro. Shellectro cargó un potente rayo y lo lanzó contra Robin. Éste lo esquivó dando un salto atrás y atacó a Shellctro rápidamente con su bastón extendible. El bastón le golpeó en el vientre y lo derribó. Robin terminó el combate golpeando a su oponente en la cabeza.

-¡Shellectro eliminado! ¡Orion eliminado!

-¡¿Qué?!-Se preguntaron asombrados los Rangers Megaforce. Drakkon fue quién había derrotado a Orion tras robarle sus poderes. El ranger déspota avanzó por el laberinto, hasta que se encontró a Deadpool y a Law, los cuales tenían un duelo de espadas.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta?

Drakkon, tras haber dado un salto, aterrizó entre Law y Deadpool y les atacó con su daga y su espada. Deadpool se recuperó y comenzó a disparar, pero Drakkon desviaba las balas con su espada. De repente, Drakkon notó una fuerte descarga por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Counter Shock!

-¡Ja! ¡Un ataque a traición! ¡Me gusta! ¡Sabes como...

-¡Room! ¡Shambles!

Con su habilidad, Law cortó en pedazos a Drakkon y a Deadpool. Luego, juntó los pedazos de una manera que hacía que Deadpool y Drakkon no pudieran atacar.

-¡Sucio cochino! ¡Juro que te cortaré las pe...

Deadpool no pudo terminar su frase pues fue teletransportado por Mehime fuera del Laberinto. Thanos sonrió al ver que Deadpool fue derrotado.

-Juro que viajaré a su universo y lo destruiré de arriba a abajo...-Dijo Drakkon tras aparecer recuperado al lado de Finster-5.

-¡Deadpool eliminado! ¡Drakkon eliminado! Ya solamente quedan 32 luchadores en el ring. Y uno de ellos ha sido realmente afortunado hasta el momento.

Mehime se refería a Claudius Mulus, el romano del universo de los irreductibles galos. Hasta el momento no se había topado con nadie. Pero ahora, estaba frente a Natsu Dragneel.

-Has tenido mala suerte chico. Yo, Claudi...

-¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

-¡Aaaargh!

Con una potente llamarada, Natsu venció fácilmente a su oponente. Por otro lado, Mazinger y Brock habían retomado su combate. El Líder de gimnasio lo tenía bastante difícil, pues sus ataques apenas le hacían un rasguño al enorme robot.

-¿Te rindes?

-¡De eso nada! ¡Mi reputación como Líder está en juego! ¡Terremoto!

Con su larga cola, Onix provocó un enorme terremoto que casi derriba a Mazinger. Pero el robot echó a volar.

-¡Ahora verás! ¡Breast...

De repente, Kimeramon apareció y derribó al Mazinger Z usando el brazo de Devimon. Mazinger se recuperó del ataque, pero se encontró ante el nuevo cuerpo robot de Krang.

-Mazinger ha de tener cuidado.-Dijo Donatello (1987).

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Preguntó preocupada Sayaka Yumi.

-Ese cuerpo robot posée un láser capaz de dejar a sus oponentes sin energía. Si lo hace, el piloto quedará indefenso ante el inmenso cuerpo robot de Krang.

-Koji...

-Dije que me lo pagarías... ¡Y eso harás!

Krang comenzó a disparar como un loco usando las metralletas del cuerpo robot. Una de las balas rompió el cristal del Pilder y dio de lleno en uno de los brazos de Koji.

-¡Aaaargh!

-No me basta con un brazo... ¡Te aplastaré como si fueses una uva en época de vendimia!

-¡De eso nada! ¡Rayos fotó...

-¡No te dejaré!-Krang, como ya temía Donatello, usó su láser y dejó sin energía al Mazinger. Krang usó su enorme cuerpo para pisotear al Mazinger como si fuera una lata de conservas. El Doctor Hell y los miembros del Imperio Mikene disfrutaban del espectáculo mientras los aliados de Koji sufrían por el piloto.

-¡Koji!-Gritó Shiro, su hermano pequeño. El chico se subió a su mecha y se preparó para entrar en el Laberinto, pero Mehime lo tumbó con un ataque de energía.

-Comprendo como te sientes. Pero no puedes entrar. Va contra las normas. Lo siento.-Dijo la entidad mientras consolaba a Shiro con un abrazo. Sanji, Muten, Kinnikuman, Ataru y otros pervertidos sentían envidia.

Brock quería ayudar a Mazinger, pero estaba más preocupado por Onix, que estaba siendo estrangulado por Kimeramon. Brock, entonces, decidió liberar a todos sus Pokémon a la vez. Rhyperior, Omastar, Kabutops y Golem se prepararon para combatir contra Kimeramon, pero el digimon los destruyó a Brock y a todos sus Pokémon con su Heat Viper. Kimeramon centró su atención en Krang y en Koji.

-¡Ese monstruo viene hacia aquí!-Exclamó Koji preocupado. Krang estaba tranquilo.-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?-Pregntó Koji nervioso.

-No me preocupa nada en absoluto. Tengo un truco que me permite lidiar con bestias descerebradas como esa.

_**#####**_

-¡Brock eliminado!-Dijo Mehime mientras resucitaba a Brock y a sus Pokémon y los dejaba junto al resto de entrenadores de su universo.-¡Mushra eliminado! ¡Natsu Dragneel eliminado!

-¿Natsu ha caído?-Se preguntó Lucy Heartfilia. Por lo visto, el Súper Androide número 13 los atacó a traición y venció mientras buscaba a su objetivo.

Robin y Cocotte estaban frente al Majin Bu malvado. El villano no dejaba de reir.

-¡Jejejeje! Es un milagro que todavía estéis aquí. Pero vuestra suerte acaba aquí.

Estirando su puño, Bu noqueó a Robin con facilidad. Cocotte, asustada, se refugió en su dimensión, pero Bu le dio una fuerte patada a la barrera y sacó a la guerrera del Laberinto. Por suerte, la barrera protegió a Cocotte de la descarga mortal.

-¡Robin eliminado! ¡Cocotte eliminada! Con la eliminiación de Cocotte, han caído ya más de la mitad de los luchadores. En el Laberinto quedan, de momento, 26 luchadores.

-¿Y vosotros qué queréis?-Preguntó Bu a los dos guerreros que aparecieron ante él. Estos eran Kyle Rayner y Trunks del futuro, el cual liberó todo su poder para luchar contra el Majin.

_**#####**_

-¿Tienes un truco?-Preguntó Koji a Krang.

-Sí. Pero necesito tener a Kimeramon cerca. Nuestros ojos deben estar mirandose fijamente.

Kimeramon, tras lanzar un rugido, fue a por Krang. El villano, al tener contacto visual con Kimeramon, decidió usar su truco.

-Contempla mi hipnosis.-Krang usó su poder en Kimeramon. La enorme bestia comenzó a sentir algo raro y empezó a relajarse.-Bien. Funciona. Mi hipnosis tiene bajo control a esta bestia. Pero solamente durante diez minutos.

-Nos has salvado.-Dijo alegre Koji.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Usaré a esta bestia para ganar la prueba y aniquilar a esas tortugas de una vez por todas!

**¿Intentas controlar al poder de la oscuridad?**

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién habla? ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Krang comenzó a oir en su mente la misma voz que atormentaba a Digimon Emperador. Kimeramon se recuperó de la hipnosis y con un fuerte puñetazo, destruyó el cuerpo robot de Krang y aplastó a Koji.

-¡Krang eliminado! ¡Koji Kabuto eliminado!

-Necesito el poder de esa bestia y esa arma que deja sin energía a las cosas.-Dijo Hell emocionado al ver la muerte temporal de su némesis.-¡Necesito aliarme con ese niño con aires de grandeza y ese cerebro alienígena!

Law estaba frente a Mister Bu. Y estaba teniendo serios problemas, pues su habilidad era inútil contra la capacidad regenerativa del majin.

-Tienes un poder curioso... ¡Pero Bu es más fuerte!

Bu usó un ataque de aire para estampar y eliminar de la prueba a Trafalgar Law. Mehime se encargó de sacar al Cirujano de la Muerte del Laberinto. Los miembros de la banda de Law y Rocinante estaban preocupados mientras los marines mostraban asombro al ver que uno de los antiguos Shichibukai había sido vencido sin problemas.

-¡Trafalgar Law eliminado!

-Por lo visto, ese Bu es como Buggy el payaso.-Dijo Smoker.-Puede unir su cuerpo siempre que sea cortado. Y además, posée una fuerza similar a la de los Yonko.

-Capitán...-Dijeron Bepo, Sachi, Penguin y los demás piratas Heart mientras lloraban.

-¡Fufufufufufu! ¡Ese gordito ha puesto al mocoso de Law en su sitio! ¡Fufufufufu!-Decía Doflamingo mientras celebraba la derrota de uno de los hombres que deshizo su sueño.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!

Todo el público centró su atención en Vivi, que fue la que soltó el grito. La Princesa de Alabasta tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Spopovitch. Bumi quiso ayudarla, pero tuvo también la mala suerte de enfrentarse a Puipui, que destruía todas las piedras que el rey de Omashu lanzaba con sus puños.

La realeza del universo de Vivi y su familia y amigos mostraban preocupación por la princesa. Menos Wapol, Stelly, los Tenryuubito y los Gorosei. Desde las sombras, el rey Im tampoco mostraba preocupación por la princesa, pues su actitud no le gustaba mucho.

-¡Otra vez ese Spopovitch!-Gritó furioso Igaram.

-¡Le patearé el culo!-Exclamaron enfadados los dos Luffys mientras veían como Spopovitch agarraba por el cuello a Vivi con fuerza y le daba puñetazos en la cara. El villano le rompió la nariz y su cara se llenó de sangre. Luego, comenzó a darle fuertes puñetazos en la barriga.

-Vosotros no sabéis tratar a una dama...-Dijo Bumi mientras usaba su dominio de la Tierra para lanzarle un enorme bloque de piedra a Spopovitch. Pero Puipui se interpuso y destruyó el enorme bloque con un ataque de ki.

-Fácil...-Dijo Puipui con ironía.

-Vaya... Sabes dominar la energía. Eso va a ser un terrible problema. ¡Jejejejeje!

-Ya me he cansado del juego...-Dijo Puipui mientras alzaba su puño.-Voy a acabar con la escoria ahora mismo.

Puipui disparó una enorme esfera de ki. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la esfera fue directa a Spopovitch, que estaba demasiado ocupado con Vivi y un Bumi que aprovechó para ir a ayudarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Aaaaaargh!

-¡Spopovitch eliminado!

Puipui fue a toda velocidad a por Vivi, pero de repente, uno de los muros que Bumi levantó para protegerse la espalda saltó en mil pedazos. El causante, a gran velocidad, fue hacia Puipui y lo derribó con un puñetazo.

-¿Estáis bien?-Preguntó Superboy (Tierra-16). El chico vio como Vivi no podía más y cayó al suelo desmayada, perdiendo así la prueba.

-¡Vivi!-Gritó nervioso Igaram mientras Vivi aparecía junto a los suyos. Luffy (Post-Timeskip) la miraba orgullosa.

-Vivi ha aguantado mucho en ese Laberinto rodeado de seres poderosos. Sin duda alguna, ella también se ha vuelto más fuerte que hace 2 años.

Puipui, Superboy y Bumi se prepararon para combatir, pero en ese momento, Ladja apareció y los convirtió en piedra a traición.

-Menuda ironía. Yo convertido en piedra. ¡Jejejeje!-Dijo Bumi mientras su transformación acababa.

-¡Puipui eliminado! ¡Superboy eliminado! ¡El Rey Bumi eliminado! ¡Quedan solamente 18 luchadores en el Laberinto!

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Voy a ganar esta prueba!-Dijo el villano mientras iba a por su próxima víctima.

-Vaya... Da cosa ver a la versión de otro universo de un amigo mio ser convertido en piedra.-Dijo Impulso refiriéndose a Conner. Conner sin embargo pensaba otra cosa.

-¿Tú crees? Por lo menos sería una estatua preciosa.

-Bumi ha perdido...-Dijo triste Aang, quien fue consolado por un abrazo de Katara. Babidi, por su parte, no mostró preocupación ni por Puipui ni por Spopovitch.

Kimeramon estaba avanzando por el Laberinto, destruyendo todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Taichi y Masaru querían encargarse de él, pero estaban ocupados luchando contra el Androide 13.

War Greymon disparó su Fuerza de Gea mientras Shine Greymon atacaba con su Glorious Burst. El androide agarró el ataque del compañero de Taichi y lo lanzó contra el ataque de Shine Greymon con la intención de neutralizarlo. El androide 13 preparó un ataque de energía, pero en ese momento, un enorme ejército de Koopa Troopas, Hermanos Hammer, Goombas, Goombros, Wigglers, Lakitus, Bullet Bills, Shy Guys y Sumo Bros le atacaron. En todo este tiempo, Kamek estuvo creando esbirros que le ayudaran a ganar la prueba del Laberinto. Y el magikoopa logró crear un enorme ejército usando los ladrillos del Laberinto. Mehime se enfadó al ver lo que el mago hizo con su Laberinto, pero decidió no hacer nada. Pues algo gordo estaba a punto de ocurrir. En breve, solamente quedarían en el ring los guerreros más poderosos.

Ladja siguió caminando tranquilo, hasta que se encontró a un sonriente Mister Buu. Ladja sonrió de forma tenebrosa y le lanzó un conjuro Merazoma. Pero el llameante hechizo no le hizo nada al Majin. Bu apareció rápidamente ante Ladja y aplastó su cabeza con sus manos. El hechicero acabó aturdido y confuso. Bu remató a su enemigo con un puñetazo.

-¡Ladja eliminado!

Mientras, Kimeramon encontró a un oponente digno. Baihumon. La Bestia Sagrada y la creación de Digimon Emperador comenzaron a luchar. Pero estaba claro que Baihumon era superior a Kimeramon. Usando su velocidad, Baihumon no dejaba de golpear con sus garras el cuerpo de Kimeramon. Kimeramon intentó golpear a Baihumon con su Heat Viper, pero no lograba darle. Entonces, Baihumon decidió acabar con Kimeramon usando su poderoso rugido.

-¡Kongou!

Con su ataque, Baihumon convirtió a Kimeramon en una estatua de metal, eliminandola de la prueba del Laberinto.

-¡Kimeramon eliminada!

-¡Noooo!-Fue lo único que dijo Digimon Emperador antes de abandonar furioso su asiento entre el público. Ken miró triste a su yo maligno. ¿De verdad él era así? Pensó el Niño Elegido de la Amabilidad.

Volviendo con Kamek, su ejército estaba siendo derrotado por un trabajo en equipo entre War Greymon, Shine Greymon y el Super Androide 13. Pero el ejército no paraba de aumentar sus números, ya que Kamek usaba su magia ara crear más esbirros.

-¿Es que no acaban nunca?-Preguntó Masaru.

-¡Debemos acabar con Kamek antes!-Dijo Taichi, el cual en ese momento, vio como Kamek volvía a sus esbirros en gigantes.

Los esbirros no eran muy poderosos, pero eran muchos. Y los compañeros de Taichi y Masaru comenzaban a quedarse sin energias. Ambos volverían a su estado de Agumon en breve. Pero ese no era el caso del androide número 13. La máquina de matar no se cansaba nunca y derrotaba todo lo que Kamek le lanzaba.

El mago, viendo que el androide era su peor amenaza, se preparó para usar su magia y convertir a Número 13 en un ser microscópico.

Mewtwo quiso ayudar a los Niños Elegidos, pero estaba ocupado en ese momento con Bujin. Sus poderes psíquicos eran poderosos y ambos estaban igualados.

Kyle y Trunks combatían contra He-Bu mientras Cell y Gohan seguían su combate.

He-Bu destruyó con sus puños una construcción de Kyle mientras derribaba a Trunks de una patada.

-Esto comienza a agotarme.-Dijo Bu.-¡Yo seré quién gane esta prueba aburrida!

Bu alzó su mano y comenzó a disparar esferas de ki contra todo el Laberinto. Los ataques golpearon a los compañeros de Taichi, Masaru y Daigo, así como al Androide 13, a Kamek, a Jinbe, a unos despistados Cell y Gohan, a Mewtwo y a Bujin.

-¡Muchos luchadores eliminados!-Dijo Mehime, quien no tenía ganas de decir tantos nombres.-En el ring solamente quedan 6 luchadores.

He-Bu se movió a gran velocidad, agarró las cabezas de Kyle y Trunks y las estampó la una contra la otra con fuerza.

-Jejejeje... ¡Qué sean 4 luchadores!-Dijo Bu mientras tiraba al suelo a unos inconscientes Trunks y Kyle.

-¡Trunks del futuro eliminado! ¡Kyle Rayner eliminado!

Ante el Bu maligno apareció Arale, la cual recibió gritos de ánimo de Senbei Norimaki.

-¡Venga Arale! ¡Tú puedes con él!

Bu se preparó para luchar contra la niña, pero Arale, por alguna extraña razón cayó al suelo sin vida, asombrando al majin.

-"¡No! ¡Se ha quedado sin robovita-A!"-Pensó triste Senbei.

-¡Arale Norimaki eliminada!

El Bu maligno, sonriente, comenzó a volar rápidamente hasta llegar a Mister Bu. El bondadoso Majin se sorprendió al ver tan rápido a Bu. El Majin comenzó a atacar al Bu benigno, y apenas le dio tiempo para defenderse. Tras recibir una buena paliza, el mejor amigo de Satan cayó al suelo inconsciente y sin energías.

-¡El Bu benigno ha sido eliminado!

-Sí... ¡SÍ! ¡He ganado! ¡Jajajajajaja!-Dijo Bu contento. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho.

-Tan solo quedan dos luchadores. Estamos ya en la final de la prueba del Laberinto.

-¿Dos?-Se prevuntó Bu. En ese momento, el Majin vio a Bobobo vestido de secretaria leyendo un libro en inglés.

-¡Oooh! ¡Debo estudiar para la prueba de inglés! ¡Si no, no me cojerán en ese empleo que tanto me gusta! ¡Vamos Boboko! ¡Tú puedes!

El Bu maligno, furioso, comenzó a atacar a Boboko, pero la secretaria esquivaba los ataques mientras estudiaba inglés.

-Nada... ¡Qué no hay manera! Esta palabra es muy difícil...

-¡MUERE!-Dijo Bu furioso mientras cargaba una enorme esfera de energía y se la lanzaba a Bobobo. El luchador absurdo recibió de lleno el ataque, el cual destruyó todo el Laberinto. Bu creyó otra vez que era el único que quedaba en pie, pero Bobobo emergió de las ruinas chamuscado.

-Vaya... El arroz se me ha pasado...-Dijo Bobobo mientras se ponía un delantal de cocina. El luchador, a traición, atacó a Bu con sus pelos nasales. Pero el Majin los agarró y tiró de ellos, llevandose a Bobobo con ellos. Bu, entonces, cogió a Bobobo y le atacó con una esfera rosa de ki. El luchador absurdo cayó al suelo tras recibir el ataque, pero enseguida se levantó. Bu cada vez más estaba más furioso.

-Ya veo... Eso es lo que debo hacer para ganar...-Dijo Bobobo serio. Cuando de repente, comenzó a hacer el estúpido. Bu se preparó para atacar a Bobobo, pero del cielo cayó la Chica Torpedo. Bu saltó hacia atrás para esquivar a la Chica Torpedo.

-¡A ver! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué haces tonterías?-Le preguntó la Chica Torpedo a Bobobo.

-¡Es él!-Dijo Bobobo mientras señalaba a Bu.-Él me obliga.

-Ya veo...-Dijo la Chica Torpedo mientras se ponía seria.-No soporto a los tontos ni a los que obligan a los demás a hacer el tonto... ¡Bobobo! ¡La fusión!

Bobobo y la Chica Torpedo se fusionaron. Bu intentó detener la fusión, pero fue tarde. Bobobo y la Chica Torpedo se fusionaron en Chica Torpebo, un hombre que se parecía demasiado a Sephirot. Chica Torpebo voló por encima de Bu y lanzó muchas minas de tierra. Las explosiones causadas por estas hicieron que Bu saliera despedido por los aires. La fusión remató al majin lanzando más minas. Bu cayó malherido fuera de donde estaba originalmente el Laberinto.

-El Bu maligno ha caído... ¡Eso significa que Bobobo-bo-bobobo es el ganador!

Bobobo saludó a todos mientras iba con bañador femenino y una cinta en la que ponía Miss Hajike. Bobobo saludaba y lanzaba besos a todos los presentes. Por poco, Vegeta casi vuelve a sus orígenes salvajes.

-Bien. Y hasta aquí esta primera prueba. En breve os avisaré cuando será la próxima. Pero tenemos que continuar con el Torneo. Bien. Que suban al ring Sailor Pluto del universo animado y Bunnix del universo de los Prodigios.

La prueba del laberinto ha finalizado con la sorprendente victoria de Bobobo. Ahora, el Torneo debe continuar. ¿Qué combates nos esperan en el futuro?

**Continuará...**

**Nota**: Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo del fic, que explica toda la prueba del Laberinto. Espero que os haya gustado. Y en el próximo, más combates y tramas ocultas. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Ni yo mismo lo sé. Pero ahora, voy a responder vuestros comentarios con gusto:

-**Neo5000Art**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y tendré en cuenta algunas ideas tuyas.

**-baraka108**: Me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo. Espero que éste te haya gustado igual.

**-Ocnarf**: Muchas gracias por la suerte. Aunque debo decir que a Rocky lo he emparejado con otro. Lo siento.

**-Un fan ms**: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras!

**-Lady Ashura Forte**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro que te esté gustando mi fic. Significa mucho para mí.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Tiempo

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia.

_**(#####################)**_

**Flashback. Hace unos minutos.**

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡Aaaaaargh!

Bardock vio como su visión se hizo realidad. Spopovitch fue fulminado por Puipui en la prueba del Laberinto.

-Otra visión que se hace realidad... Empiezo a odiar esta habilidad...

Entonces, Bardock volvió a ver la batalla campal entre los Masillas, Tengas y los Foot Soldiers. Pero ahora pudo ver claramente guerreros de roca de la Dimensión X. Bardock quiso ver de que huía la gente tan asustada. Lo único que logró ver fueron unas enormes sombras que destruían el Coliseo. ¿Qué era eso?

Bardock salió de la visión para oir el anuncio de Mehime.

-Que suban al ring Sailor Pluto del universo animado y Bunnix del universo de los Prodigios.

-¡Vaya! Le toca a Setsuna.-Dijo Sailor Uranus. Pero Neptune no estaba por el combate ni pudo desearle suerte a su amiga, que ya se iba al ring. Michiru estaba pendiente de lo que le enseñaba el Espejo. El Deep Mirror mostraba justamente las mismas imágenes que Bardock vio en sus visiones.

-¿Qué va a pasar aquí?-Se preguntó Sailor Neptune.

**(-)**

_**Capítulo 05: Tiempo.**_

_**(-)**_

Tras oir el anuncio de Mehime, las dos heroínas subieron al ring. La Alyx del presente se emocionó al ver a su versión futura.

-Espero que sea un combate limpio.-Dijo Bunnix mientras preparaba su paraguas.

-Digo lo mismo.-Dijo Pluto mientras apuntaba a Bunnix con su bastón.-Yo soy la guerrera protegida por el Planeta oscuro, Plutón. No toleraré un acto deshonroso de tu parte.

Desde su escondite temporal, Lepidóptero observaba a Bunnix.

-La portadora del Prodigio del Conejo... ¡Debo hacerme con él! ¡Vuela pequeño Akuma e intenta demonizar a esa guerrera de otro universo!

El Akuma comenzó a volar, pero Mehime, con un pensamiento, congeló a la pequeña mariposa. La entidad no iba a tolerar ninguna intrusión en el combate.

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

La primera en actuar fue Sailor Pluto. La Sailor acumuló esfera en su báculo y la disparó contra Bunnix.

-¡Dead Scream!

La esfera morada fue rápidamente hacia Bunnix, pero ésta usó el poder de su Prodigio.

-¡Madriguera!

Bunnix hizo un agujero en el aire y entró en él, esquivando así el ataque de la Sailor guardiana del tiempo. Sailor Pluto buscó a su oponente por todos lados. De repente, y tras la Sailor, apareció un agujero del cual emergió Bunnix. La heroína del Paris del futuro golpeó a Setsuna con su paraguas en la espalda. Pluto intentó golpear a Bunnix con su báculo, pero lo detuvo con su paraguas. Ambas iniciaron un duelo. Era como si estuvieran luchando con espadas.

-Sería más interesante si usaran espadas...-Dijo Roronoa Zoro (Post-timeskip). Mihawk, Seijuuro Hiko, Kenpachi Zaraki y Piandao pensaban igual que el espadachín de la banda del Sombrero de paja. Sanji, furioso, comenzó a pelearse con Zoro. Como ya era costumbre.

-¡Maleducado! ¡Son damas! No tienen necesidad de usar esas armas vulgares.

-Tus cejas si que son vulgares...

-¡¿Cómo?!

Sanji y Zoro comenzaron a pelear. Mucha gente comenzó a mirar el combate y a animar a ambos luchadores, hasta que Nami detuvo la pelea.

En el ring, Bunnix y Sailor Pluto seguían combatiendo. Pero con un rápido movimiento de su báculo, Pluto desarmó a Bunnix. La heroína usó otra vez su Madriguera para escapar de los ataques de Pluto. La Sailor, sin perder la calma, se quedó quieta. Esperando a que su oponente se moviera. Pluto se dio cuenta de que un agujero comenzaba a abrirse y lanzó un Dead Scream. El ataque golpeó a Bunnix y la sacó fuera del ring.

-¡Bunnix ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Sailor Pluto es la ganadora!

Entre el público, había otra Sailor Pluto totalmente diferente que había estado analizando a su homóloga del otro universo.

-Esta Sailor Pluto está en su forma Super Sailor. Y parece que no tiene gran variedad de ataques. Investigaré más sobre ese otro universo.

Y en otra parte del Coliseo, había otro grupo de Sailors.

-¿Sailor Pluto?-Se preguntó Sailor Moon (Live-action).-¿Habrá una Sailor Pluto en nuestro mundo?

-¿Quién sabe? Lo curioso es que en ese universo, su Sailor Luna tiene el pelo rosa.-Dijo Sailor Luna refiriendose a Chibi Moon. Lo que no sabía es que esa Sailor era la hija de Usagi y Mamoru y no la forma humana de la gata Luna.

Lord Drakkon también sintió interés por la Sailor y la heroína del Prodigio. El villano notó que ambas luchadoras usaban un sistema similar al de los Power Rangers para poder usar sus habilidades. El villano decidió obtener esos poderes y analizarlos.

Bunnix se reunió con la Ladybug y el Chat Noir de su época, con cara triste.

-Lo siento. He perdido.-Dijo la portadora del Prodigio del Conejo.

-No pasa nada. Lo has hecho muy bien.-Respondió Ladybug, animando así a Bunnix. En ese momento, las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior se acercaron a Bunnix.

-Tu amiga tiene razón.-Dijo Uranus.-Sailor Pluto tiene mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla. Nadie sabe cuantos años tiene ni desde cuando es Sailor.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?-Preguntó con cara seria Sailor Pluto. Sailor Uranus, entonces, decidió ir a correr. Por su parte, Saturn miraba preocupada a una inquieta Neptune, que no dejaba de pensar en la visión.

-Siguiente combate. ¡Mai del universo del Avatar contra Yukako Yamagishi del universo de los Stands! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-¡Bien! ¡Pooor fin! Ya me moría del aburrimiento.-Dijo Mai mientras se preparaba para subir al ring.

-Ten mucho cuidado Mai.-Le dijo Zuko a su pareja.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? Que bonito... ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijiste de mí en la Prisión de la Roca Hirviente?

Zuko comenzó a sudar cuando lo recordó. Mai sonrió y fue directo al ring. Mientras, desde el público, la Señora del Fuego Izumi acompañada por su hijo Iroh, miraba a Mai y al Zuko del pasado.

Por otro lado, Koichi se despedía de su pareja.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Yukako.

-Volveré enseguida.-Dijo Yukako sonrojada por la preocupación de Koichi.

Ambas luchadoras subieron al ring a la vez. Yukako no se molestó en hablar con Mai. Y Mai ponía cara de aburrimiento.

-Ambas luchadoras no tienen un alto nivel de energía.-Dijo Piccolo mientras analizaba su ki.-Sin embargo, la luchadora llamada Yukako, al igual que muchos en su universo, emite una energía muy bizarra...

-¡Lo ha dicho! ¡Lo ha dicho!-Exclamó Peter Griffin desde su asiento mientras señalaba a Piccolo.

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

-Love Deluxe...-Dijo Yukako mientras su cabello comenzaba a crecer. La gente normal y corriente solamente veía como el pelo crecía. Pero guerreros que controlan el ki veían como un aura cubría el cuerpo y el pelo de Yukako.

-Ahí está esa sensación extraña otra vez.-Dijo Piccolo.-¿Qué pasará con la gente de ese universo?

-¡Ja! ¿Te asusta que una niña haga crecer su pelo, Piccolo?-Preguntó Vegeta con un tono de mofa. Piccolo, enfadado, decidió responderle.

-¡No deberías subestimar a la gente que ha venido a este Coliseo, Vegeta! Ya has visto las habilidades del hombre que derrotó a Yamcha. O el enorme poder que ahora posée Bu tras absorber a ese He-man. O como esos digimon aumentan su poder tras experimentar cambios en sus cuerpos.

-Calma. ¡Calma! Nadie subestima a nadie, Piccolo.-Dijo Goku intentando calmar a sus dos amigos.-Tenéis que hacer como el maestro Muten. Él está calmado observando el combate.

Todos miraron al viejo maestro de artes marciales. El anciano no perdía de vista a las dos luchadoras.

-Menudas bellezas...-Dijo Kame Sennin mientras le salía sangre de la nariz. Los guerreros Z y los guerreros GT cayeron al suelo decepcionados.

-¡Qué asco! Primero el hombre de los pelos nasales. Y ahora tú.-Dijo con asco Mai mientras sacaba sus cuchillos.

-Va a luchar con cuchillos...-Dijo Kazuma Kuwabara desde su sitio. Kurama también sentía la misma sensación que Piccolo y se dedicó a analizar a Yukako.

Yukako estiró sus cabellos hacia Mai. La novia del Señor del Fuego dio un salto para esquivarlos y lanzó rápidamente sus cuchillos. Yukako usó su pelo para desviar los cuchillos y que estos cayeran al suelo. Mai se preparó para lanzar más, pero Yukako la inmovilizó con su pelo.

-¿Y ahora que harás? Ya no puedes lanzar más cuchillos...-Dijo Yukako confiada. Pero Mai no estaba nerviosa. La chica, tranquila, lanzó cuchillos desde sus piernas. Uno de ellos sorprendió a Yukako y le hizo un corte en la cara.-¡Kyaaaaaaaah!

-Puedo lanzar cuchillos con mis piernas. Me has subestimado.

-Mi cara... ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A DAÑAR MI PRECIOSA CARA?!

De repente, el pelo de Yukako comenzó a crecer hasta cubrir todo el ring. Mai cortaba todo el pelo que iba hacia ella con sus cuchillos. Pero eso no bastó para detener el ataque furioso de Yukako. La chica de Morioh agarró a su oponente y la zarandeó, y a continuación, la lanzó bien lejos.

Azula, féliz, vio como su ex amiga perdió el combate.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso te pasa por traicionarme! ¿Y tú qué miras?-Le preguntó a Tokoro Tennosuke.-¡Estás exiliado!

-¿Auxiliado?-Se preguntó confuso Tennosuke.-Que alivio...

-Mai ha salido del ring. Yukako Yamagishi es la ganadora.

Yukako ganó el combate, pero no estaba tranquila. Furiosa, Yukako fue a por Mai, que fue protegida en todo momento por Zuko y Ty Lee. Koichi intentó calmarla.

-¡Yukako! ¡Para! ¡Ya no es necesario que sigas atacando!

-¡Lo sé Koichi! ¡Pero debo vengarme por lo que me ha hecho en la cara! ¡Ahora ya no me encontrarás atractiva!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Es un mero corte! ¡Eso no cambia nada!

Yukako, sonrojada, detuvo su ataque. Aprovechando el momento de calma, Dende se acercó a Yukako y le curó la herida.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-Preguntó Yukako confusa.

-Curarte. La cicatriz ha desaparecido.

Yukako se miró en un espejo de bolsillo y vio como el corte desapareció. Koichi se acercó a Dende para darle las gracias. Pero en ese momento, Piccolo se acercó a Koichi. El chico se asustó al ver el aspecto amenazador del hijo de Piccolo Daimaoh.

-Chico. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Hay algo que debo averiguar.

Mientras tanto, en una de las salas donde pueden descansar los luchadores, Krang y Shredder (1987) estaban reunidos con el Doctor Hell y el Barón Ashura. Brocken vigilaba que nadie se acercara a su habitación junto con Bebop y Rocksteady.

-¿Qué quieres viejo? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!-Exclamó Krang furioso tras haber perdido en la prueba del Laberinto.

-Bien. Iré al grano. Después de todo, vosotros si habéis aceptado reuniros conmigo. No como ese prepotente Digimon Emperador que se ha negado a reunirse conmigo. ¡Pronto lo lamentará! Veréis. Me gustaría obtener ese láser que absorbe la energía de aquello contra lo que se dispara. Así podré acabar con ese maldito Koji Kabuto y sus camaradas...

-Me parece bien. Pero a cambio, que unas bestias mecánicas de las tuyas me ayuden a acabar con esos molestos queloneos.

-¿Solamente me pides acabar con esos queloneos a cambio de tu poderosa arma? ¡Acepto! Krang. Tú y yo hemos forjado una alianza que doblegará mundos...

Hell y Shredder se dieron la mano, forjando así una alianza. Una vez hecho el pacto, los dos bandos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

-Has sido inteligente, Krang. Un ejército de robots gigantes para acabar con esas malditas tortugas de una vez por todas...

-Sí... Y puede que use la tecnología de Hell para mejorar mi cuerpo robot. ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Tengo otra alianza que forjar!

-¿Otra alianza? Esto no saldrá bien...

Krang y Shredder entraron en otra habitación, donde les estaban esperando Rita Repulsa y Lord Zedd.

-¡Llegáis tarde!-Gritó la bruja espacial furiosa.

-Perdón. Perdón. Estabamos ocupados reparando nuestros Foot Soldiers.

-¡No importa! ¿Habéis traído ese láser vuestro?-Preguntó Lord Zedd.

-Claro... Y espero que no os importe que usemos varios de vuestros monstruos para acabar con esos queloneos...

Mientras, Hell caminaba con Ashura y Brocken.

-¡Amo! ¿Realmente se fia de ese cerebro?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Ashura! Pero es que yo tenía planeado traicionarle. Acabaré con esas simples tortugas y con ese cerebro. Y luego me quedaré con su tecnología, que usaré para mejorar aún más a mis Bestias mecánicas.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡La princesa de Dressrosa Viola contra Daisy, la princesa de Sarasaland! ¡Qué las luchadoras suban al ring, por favor!

-Otro combate entre mujeres. Y de la realeza.-Dijo asombrada Kimberly Hart (2017).

Las dos mujeres subieron al ring. Sanji animó a Viola mientras que a Daisy la animaban Mario y Luigi.

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

Daisy comenzó a atacar a Viola con rábanos. La princesa de Dressrosa, ágil y extrañada por la curiosa arma que usaba su oponente, esquivaba los vegetales. Daisy, entonces, se propulsó hacia ella y la golpeó con su cadera. Viola salió disparada, pero enseguida se reincorporó. Daisy fue corriendo y comenzó a atacar a Viola con una raqueta y un palo de golf. Viola, por suerte, esquivó los fuertes ataques y se llevó las manos a sus ojos. La princesa que una vez tuvo que trabajar para Doflamingo decidió usar el poder de su Fruta del Diablo Giro Giro.

-¡Hierro Lagrima! ¡Mekujira!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!

Dos enormes ballenas emergieron de los ojos de Viola y aplastaron a la pobre Daisy, que perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Daisy ya no puede continuar! ¡Viola es la ganadora!

-¡Viola-chuaaaaaaaaaaaan!-Sanji (Post-timeskip) comenzó a hacer el imbécil por todo el estadio hasta que Nami (Pre-Timeskip) lo detuvo con su Clima Tact.

Luigi fue a ayudar a su amiga Daisy. Viola se acercó al fontanero y se disculpó.

-Lo siento. Me he pasado...

Luigi hizo un gesto para indicarle a Viola que no pasaba nada. Luigi sacó una seta verde de su bolsillo y se la dio a Daisy, haciendo que ésta recuperase su energía.

-¡Yahoooooo!-Exclamó Daisy animada.

Desde las gradas, otro Luigi, que iba acompañado por Mario, Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi y un cavernícola llamado Oogtar.

-¡Mira Mario! ¡Somos nosotros! ¿Cómo es posible?

-Por lo visto Luigi, existen más versiones nuestras en otros mundos.-Respondió Mario (Animación).

-Por lo visto, esos hermanos Mario conocen a más princesas. Está decidido. En la próxima pausa iremos a conocerlos.-Dijo feliz la Princesa Toadstool.

Mientras, Bowser y su hijo estaban hablando con el Rey Koopa y sus Tropas Koopa del universo animado.

-¿Así que éste pequeñajo es tu hijo?-Preguntó el Rey Koopa. Bowser respondió con un rugido mientras su hijo presumía.-Ya veo... Así que tienes 8 hijos.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó confuso Bowser.

-Claro. 8 hijos. Él y esos 7 de allí.-Dijo Koopa mientras señalaba al Equipo de los 7 Koopas.

-Ellos no son mis hijos. Ellos son mi élite.-Respondió Bowser.

Los Koopalings y el Equipo de los 7 Koopas hablaron entre ellos y se presentaron. Ambos grupos estaban sorprendidos al averiguar que sus nombres eran diferentes.

-¡Siguiente combate! Ranfan del universo 7 contra Nightwing de Tierra-0.

A Ranfan la animaban con energía Kame Sennin y Kinnikuman. Bibinba, la mujer de este último, le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza debido a un ataque de celos. Mientras, Nightwing era animado por sus compañeros Titans y por varias féminas que había en el estadio.

-¡Qué chico más guapo!-Dijo Misae sonrojadísima. Su hija Himawari sonreía como una boba. Mientras, Shin-chan e Hiroshi miraban sonrojados a Ranfan.

-¡Ese chico me recuerda a mi ex novio!-Exclamó Sailor Jupiter.-¡Hasta tienen el mismo trasero!

-¡Yo si quisiera tener ese trasero para mí!-Exclamó lujuriosa Sailor Venus. Sus otras compañeras estaban avergonzadas ante tal comportamiento.

-Vaya... Jamás pensé que en la Tierra hubiese una luchadora así...-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin mientras miraba de arriba a abajo a Ranfan.

-Por favor, antepasado...-Dijo Shin avergonzado.

-¿Preparados? ¡Comenzad!

-Hola guapo...-Dijo Ranfan con voz sexy. Dick no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Starfire y Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) soltaron una mirada asesina.

-Esto... ¿Luchamos?-Preguntó Nightwing mientras preparaba sus bastones. Pero Ranfan comenzó a quitarse ropa, ante el asombro de todos.-¿Qué haces?

-Relájate... Solamente vamos a divertirnos...-Dijo Ranfan mientras se quitaba más ropa lentamente.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Quítate más ropa!-Gritó excitado el viejo Kaioh Shin.

Pero la diversión terminó para el viejo dios, pues antes de que Ranfan terminara de desvestirse, Nightwing derribó a la chica con una patada, la agarró y la lanzó fuera del ring.

-¡Ranfan eliminada! ¡Nightwing es el ganador!-Dijo Mehime mientras decenas de fans de Dick gritaron como locas. Hombres como Muten o Ataru estaban furiosos.

-No es forma de tratar a una doncella.-Dijo enfadado Sanji.

-Creo que voy a consolarla...-Dijo un sonriente Ataru. Pero al momento, recibió una descarga eléctrica cortesía de Lum Invader.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, tesoro!

-¡Próximo combate! ¡Boak de Tierra-4935 contra Domon de Tierra-79203! ¡Vaya! ¡Un combate entre luchadores del mismo multiverso! ¡Esto es maravilloso!

-Buena suerte, viejo amigo.-Le dijo Cable a su compañero biorobótico, con el cual se reunió hace poco gracias a este evento. Boak preparó su rifle láser y subió al ring. Por otro lado, Tatsuya Asami, feliz de haberse reunido con sus camaradas Timeranger tras 19 años sin saber nada de ellos, deseó su suerte a su compañero Domon, el cual subió sin transformarse al ring.

-Domon...-Dijo Honami Moriyama desde su asiento. La mujer iba acompañada por su hijo Mirai, que era el hijo perdido de Domon. Mirai acababa de ver por primera vez a su padre.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a un robot llamado Gien que se volvió loco y al cual tuvimos que detener.-Le dijo Domon a Boak, mientras éste último cargaba su rifle.

-_Yo no he venido aquí a hablar. He venido a luchar. Debo ganar este Torneo. Solamente así libraré a mi mundo de la plaga mutante llamada Apocalipsis._

-Así que en tu mundo también tenéis problemas con los mutantes... ¡Chrono Changer!

Domon dio un salto y comenzó a transformarse en Time Yellow, llamando la atención de los Power Rangers Time Force.

-¿Qué? ¿Existen otros rangers como nosotros?-Preguntó Lucas asombrado.

-Y por lo visto, mi equivalente de ese universo es un hombre.-Dijo Katie Walker, la ranger amarilla.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Boak fue el primero en atacar. Comenzó a disparar rayos láseres contra Domon, pero éste los desviaba con sus Vectors.

-_Eres bueno... ¡Pero necesitarás algo más que eso para ganar!-_Dijo Boak mientras continuaba disparando. Domon dio un salto y cargó sus Vectors con electricidad.

-¡Vector Dividing!

A gran velocidad, Domon comenzó a golpear a Boak con sus Vectors. Sin parar de atacar, Time Yellow destruyó el rifle láser de Boak y comenzó a golpearle en el pecho.

-_Todavía no estoy acabado_.-Boak comenzó a atacar a Domon con sus puños y con patadas. Domon se defendía bien gracias a su experiencia como luchador.

-Están muy igualados.-Dijo Piccolo mientras analizaba a los dos luchadores.-Pero ese Domon tiene ventaja gracias a su armamento.

-¡Bah! ¡Para mi no son nada!-Dijo Vegeta despreciando a los dos luchadores.

Domon se preparó para atacar a Boak con su arma Vol. Boak apretó discretamente un botón que había escondido en su pierna robótica.

-¡VolVulcan!-Domon disparó su gran arma, pero Boak levantó una cúpula protectora. Pero la cúpula hacía algo más que proteger. La cúpula absorbió la energía del ataque del Time Yellow.

Domon no se rindió y continuó disparando. Cable y sus compañeros miraban preocupados a Boak.

-No sé cuanta más energía podrá absorber el campo de fuerza de Boak.-Dijo preocupada Hope.

Cable, por su parte, no dijo nada. Pero en el fondo, estaba bastante preocupado por Boak.

Domon siguió disparando contra la cúpula y Boak mostraba signos de sufrimiento.

_-No me queda opción... Debo recurrir a eso si quiero ganar el combate... Lo siento por ti, pero hasta aquí has llegado. Y espero que esta vez no tardéis tanto en reconfigurarme..._

Boak desactivó la barrera y liberó un fuerte rayo de energía roja contra Domon. El ataque le dio a Domon, desactivó su transformación y lo derribó. Boak acabó calcinado al usar su último recurso. El silencio conquistó el Coliseo. Al parecer, ambos luchadores habían muerto. ¿Estamos ante un posible empate? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-¡No! ¡Espera! Detecto un ki muy flojo...-Dijo Piccolo.

Domon, muy malherido, logró levantarse. Sobrevivió gracias a la transformación, que le protegió del potente ataque de Boak. Y ante la muerte de su oponente, Domon ganó su combate. Cable y sus compañeros estaban destrozados.

-¿Por qué has recurrido a eso?-Se preguntó Hope mientras lloraba. Cable no dijo nada y la consoló.

-Boak ha muerto... Domon ha ganado el combate.-Dijo seria Mehime. Mientras, Kureha y el doctor Chapatín se llevaron a la enfermería a Domon.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Sigues vivo!-Dijo en voz baja Honami mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mirai miraba confuso a su madre, sin saber por qué lloraba.

-Decidió usar su vida para ganar el combate... Sería robótico. Pero en el fondo era muy humano.-Dijo serio el Androide 17 (Super).

-¡Máquina ridícula! Eres la vergüenza de los robots.-Dijo furioso Mondo. En ese momento, un disparo impactó ante él, sin hacerle daño. El atacante fue Cable, que se adelantó al androide número 17.-¡¿Cómo osas?!

-¡Perdón! Se me ha escapado.-Dijo el hijo de Cíclope mientras se alejaba del Rey Mondo. Galvatron miraba a su "aliado".

-"Payaso. Me hubiera gustado verte a ti luchar contra ese Boak."-Pensó el líder de los Decepticon.

-¡Klank!-Dijo el Rey Mondo en voz baja a su mayordomo.-Que un grupo de Engranatrones siga a ese humano. Quiero que le den una paliza. ¡Nadie humilla al Rey Mondo y vive para contarlo!

-Pues nosotros y los Rangers seguimos vivos para contarlo... ¡Jaaajajajaja!-Dijo Rita mientras ella y su grupo estallaban en risas. La bruja había estado controlando los movimientos de sus oponentes gracias a un pequeño televisor que Finster fabricó hace tiempo y con el que espiaban a Mondo durante la época de los Zeo rangers.

Mientras tanto, con los Sombrero de Paja de hace 2 años.

-Me aburro... ¡Quiero luchar!

-¡Calla Luffy!-Dijo Nami enfadada.-Cuando nos toque, ya nos lo dirán...

-Yo espero que se olviden de nosotros y no nos llamen nunca...-Dijo Ussop con miedo.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Sanji del Universo del One Piece de hace dos años contra Kung Food del universo de los Prodigios! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

Al oir la declaración de Mehime, los Sombrero de paja, a excepción de Nico Robin que solamente reía, cayeron al suelo. Sanji se levantó y se fue al ring.

-Me voy... ¡Espero que me animeis, Nami-chan y Robin-swaan!

-Calla y sube, que te eliminarán por llegar tarde...-Dijo serio Zoro. Sanji y Zoro comenzaron a pelear, pero Nami detuvo la pelea y se llevó a rastras a Sanji.

En el ring ya le esperaba Kung Food, el cual estaba en contacto con Lepidóptero.

-Acaba con tu oponente. Y si puedes, traeme los Prodigios de todos los héroes de nuestro universo.

-"Es el tio de mi madre..."-Pensó nerviosa Ladybug al ver a Kung Food.

Al ver al oponente de Sanji, Goku y Vegeta no pudieron evitar hablar del físico del akumatizado.

-Oye Kakarotto... ¿No te recuerda a alguien?-Preguntó con un tono de mofa Vegeta.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... Se parece un poco a Zamas cuando le robó el cuerpo a mi yo de otra época...

Al oir eso, Vegeta no pudo evitar caer al suelo.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Kung Food fue el primero en atacar. El cocinero akumatizado atacó a Sanji con sus tonfas hechos de sushi. Al ver las armas que usaba Kung Food, Sanji no pudo evitar enfadarse con su oponente.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Atacas con comida? ¡¿Es qué no sabes qué no hay que jugar nunca con la comida?! ¡Extra Haché!

Sanji atacó a Kung Food con varias patadas rápidas desde el aire. Kung Food se protegió con sus tonfas, pero estos fueron destruídos por el ataque de Sanji. Kung Food salió disparado y cayó muy cerca del límite del ring. En ese momento, Kung Food se levantó y sacó su arma más poderosa, una enorme espada de pizza de pepperoni.

-Que armas más curiosas usa ese hombre.-Dijo Iron Man del universo 616.

-¡Qué pinta tiene esa espada!-Dijeron los Michelangelo de varios universos.-¡Yo quiero un arma como esa!

Kung Food atacó con su gran espada, pero Sanji era más ágil y esquivaba los ataques. A gran velocidad, Sanji apareció a un lado de su oponente y con una patada, desarmó a su rival.

-¡Slice shoot!-Dijo Sanji mientras desarmaba a Kung Food. El akumatizado intentó buscar otro arma, pero Sanji fue más rápido y atacó de nuevo a Kung Food.

-¡Frit Assortié!-Sanji se sujetó sobre sus dos manos y golpeó a Kung Food con una serie de patadas. Kung Food salió disparado y acabó fuera del ring.

-¡Kung Food ha salido del ring! ¡El Sanji de hace dos años es el vencedor!

Sanji miró hacia donde estaba su banda para ver si Nami y Robin habían visto su combate. Pero Nami estaba ocupada mirando a un monstruo llamado Goodybag y Robin estaba leyendo un libro. Los únicos que animaron a Sanji fueron los Okamas del Reino Kamabakka.

-¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Biri-biri boy!-Exclamó Emporio Ivankov mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡A CALLAR! ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE VOSOTROS, ENGENDROS!

-¡No te conozco de nada, pero yo también te he animado!-Gritó fuerte Okamaras, un kaiju del universo de Kinnikuman. Sanji decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Zeff del universo del One Piece contra Pizzaface del universo de las Tortugas Ninja del año 1987!

-¿Nuestro cocinero sabe luchar?-Se preguntó Shredder.

-¡Claro que sí! Es un excelente luchador al igual que un buen cocinero.-Respondió el tirano de la Dimensión X.

.¿Y cómo es qué nunca lo mandamos contra las tortugas?

-Muy simple. Es una estupidez mandar a un hombre de pizza contra unas tortugas que comen pizza. Hubiese sido un espectáculo muy grotesco para una serie infantil. Somos personajes de una serie de los 80, no de los 90.

En ese momento, Pizzaface, un mutante hecho de pizza y el cual tenía una pierna postiza que consistía en un cortapizzas enganchado a una caja de pizza, se acercó a Krang y le saludó respetuosamente.

-Amo Krang. Amo Shredder. Iré y haré picadillo a mi oponente.-Dijo el mutante.

-No me falles, Pizzaface. O te mandaré a pelar patatas a Balaraphon.

-Bien...-Dijo Pizzaface mientras preparaba su cuchillo carnicero.

-¡Afortunados!-Exclamó celoso Rafael (2003).-Otro de su universo va a luchar. ¿Cuando nos tocará a nosotros?

Zeff llegó al ring animado por los gritos de los dos Sanji, Patty y Carne.

-Hoy veremos en acción a un legendario pirata.-Dijo Don Krieg.-Cuando atacamos el Baratie no pudimos verlo al 100 por cien. A ver de lo que es capaz.

Pizzaface llegó al momento. El mutante comenzó a zarandear su cuchillo.

-Jejejeje... Tu formarás parte de la cena que le prepararé al Amo Krang...

Zeff no dijo nada. Solamente se quedó mirando a su oponente.

-¡Menudo sombrero tan largo que lleva!-Dijo Homer asombrado.-Diría que ni tu pelo es tan largo, Marge.

-¡Hmph!-Fue lo único que dijo la mujer de Homer. Aunque en el fondo, Marge quería saber donde conseguir sombreros de esa talla.

-¡Otro duelo de cocineros!-Dijeron emocionados chicos como Soma Yukihira, Christopher, el ex miembro del Team Rocket o Youichi Ajiyoshi. Curry Cook, luchador de la India del universo de Kinnikuman también tenía ganas de ver como luchaban esos dos cocineros. El luchador hindú se quedó emocionado al ver luchar a Sanji y a Kung Food. ¿Volverá a tener esa sensación con este combate?

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Pizzaface se lanzó sobre Zeff y comenzó a atacar con su cuchillo. Zeff esquivó los ataques y desarmó a Pizzaface dandole una patada en la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo.

-Eres demasiado violento y luchas sin usar la cabeza. Así te será imposible ganar este combate.-Dijo Zeff.

-¿Seguro?-Para sorpresa de Zeff, Pizzaface alzó su pierna falsa y ésta salió disparada. Pizzaface esperaba golpear a Zeff con el cortapizzas que formaba su pierna derecha. Pero Zeff provocó una corriente de aire y tiró al suelo la "pierna falsa". Luego, Zeff dio un salto y aterrizó frente a un sorprendido Pizzaface. A continuación le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre. Pizzaface dio unos pasos atrás y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¿Y ya está? Quiero decir... ¡Pizzaface no puede seguir luchando! ¡Zeff es el ganador! ¡Y ahora, que suban al ring el Robot Master Timeman y Cleocatra del universo principal de los Power Rangers!

-¡Buena suerte Timeman!-Gritó una diminuta Roll. El grito llamó la atención del Megaman y de la Roll del universo Clásico.

-¿Eh? ¿En ese universo somos robots diminutos?-Se preguntó Roll confusa.

-¿Timeman? ¿Usted creó o conoce algún robot con ese nombre, doctor?-Preguntó Mega al Doctor Light.

-No... Es la primera vez que veo un robot así, Mega...

-Ten mucho cuidado prima. No sabemos de lo que es capaz.-Le advirtió Cat O'Clock a su prima Cleocatra.

-No te preocupes primo. Acabaré con ese robot pronto. Y luego me encargaré de los rangers que nos humillaron y derrotaron en el pasado...

La alien felina subió al ring, donde ya le esperaba Timeman.

-¡Llegas tarde! ¡Has tardado más de 3 segundos en subir! ¡Ahora, por tu culpa, he de rehacer mi horario del día! ¿Estarás contenta?

-No te preocupes por eso. Pronto serás chatarra. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Y tú! ¿Acaso no das la señal para qué comience el combate?

-¡Pero será borde!-Exclamó furiosa Mehime ante tal impertinencia.-Debería eliminar tu universo lleno de personajes enanos... ¡No importa! ¡Qué comience ya el combate!

-Ya era hora...-Dijo Timeman mientras disparaba agujas moradas contra Cleocatra. La alien destruyó los ataques con sus afiladas garras metálicas. Luego, el monstruo se lanzó contra Timeman e intentó arañarle con sus armas. Pero en ese momento...

**¡Riiiing!**

Las campanas que Timeman tenía en la cabeza sonaron y el tiempo comenzó a ir lento para Cleocatra.

-Queee meee paaasaaa...-Dijo Cleocatra al notar que se movía lentamente.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No eres rival para mis poderes temporales! ¡TOMA!

Timeman disparó dos agujas más contra Cleocatra. La alien intentó destruirlas, pero no pudo ya que se movía lentamente. Las agujas dieron de lleno en su objetivo. El tiempo comenzó a moverse normal para Cleocatra y ésta salió disparada por los aires.

-Ese robot tiene una habilidad poderosa. ¡Pero mi Flashman es mejor!-Exclamó el Doctor Wily (Classic) feliz.

Cleocatra comenzó a levantarse mientras Timeman corría hacia ella.

-Este robot enano es fuerte. Pero no es el único que sabe controlar el tiempo. ¡A eso pueden jugar dos personas!-Proclamó Cleocatra mientras sacaba su controlador del tiempo. Rápidamente, la monstruo apretó un botón y emitió ondas de energía azules. Timeman, para protegerse del ataque, disparó dos agujas moradas. Las ondas golpearon las agujas y éstas se quedaron quietas en el aire.

-¡Mis agujas!

-¡Y esto no es todo!-Cleocatra usó su controlador para hacerse gigante. Timeman se asustó al ver que su oponente se hizo enorme. Timeman volvió a atacar con agujas a su oponente, pero ésta disparó enormes bolas de fuego de sus manos que destruyeron todo el ring. Timeman salió disparado y Cleocatra aprovechó para destruir a su oponente con otra bola de fuego enorme.

-¡Mi hora ha llegado!-Gritó Timeman antes de saltar por los aires.

-¡Timeman ha sido destruído! ¡Cleocatra es la ganadora!

-Timeman...-Dijo triste Megaman (Powered Up).

-¡Bien hecho, prima!-Exclamó Cat O'Clock contento por la victoria de su pariente.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, el Bu maligno seguía buscando por todo el Coliseo. Hasta ahora, no había encontrado nada. Ni una pista sobre el paradero de Superboy-Prime.

-¿Dónde estará? ¡Estoy empezando a enfadarme!-Dijo Bu mientras abría una puerta, pero se encontró con algo horrible.

-¡Aaaaaaargh! ¡Maldito demonio rosa con cerebro de chicle! ¿No ves qué me estoy bañando con mi cocodrilito de goma? ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!-Bu abrió la puerta de los baños. Allí estaba el Doctor Robotnik (AOSTH) dándose un baño tras recuperarse del conjuro de Ladja. Bu, asqueado por lo que vio, cerró la puerta rápidamente mientras Robotnik le tiraba su cocodrilo de goma.

-Parece que el universo no quiera que encuentre a ese chico...-Dijo Bu mientras abría la puerta de al lado, pero nada más abrirla, Bu notó un gran poder oscuro dentro.-¿Qué este poder tan grande?

Bu vio que en esa habitación no había más que oscuridad. De repetne, siete pares de ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad. Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Bu. Y cuando quiso cerrar la puerta fue tarde, pues una potente descarga eléctrica derribó a Bu y le dejó graves heridas. Uno de los seres oscuros cerró la puerta inmediatamente, dejando a fuera a un Bu derrotado como si fuera un niño.

-¿Qué eran esos seres?-Dijo Bu mientras usaba sus fuerzas para sanar sus heridas.-Menudo poder... ¡No puedo perder tiempo! ¡He de encontrar a Superboy-Prime para estar a la altura!

En ese momento, Whiss notó un escalofrío.

-¿Ocurre algo, Whiss?-Preguntó Beerus.

-Nada. Será una corriente de aire. ¡Hohohohoho!

**(-)**

-Y ahora, es el turno de Granity del universo Monster Rancher contra Lady Devimon, seguidora de Demon. ¡Qué las luchadoras suban al ring, por favor!

-¡Buena suerte, Granity!-Gritaron Genki y sus amigos al ver como su aliada volaba directamente hacia el ring. Su antiguo jefe, Mu, en su forma humana, miraba seria a la monstruo. Por otro lado, Demon soltó una amenaza a su esbirra.

-Si fallas, destruiré cada uno de los datos que forman tu cuerpo...

-No se preocupe. Yo soy mejor que la Lady Devimon que trabaja para el payaso de Piemon.

-Demuéstramelo y no me falles como en Hikarigaoka...

Lady Devimon comenzó a levitar y fue volando hacia el ring. Una vez aterrizó, se rio de su oponente, subestimandola. Granity la ignoró, pero Demon se ofendió.

-¡No la subestimes! ¡No sabes de qué es capaz, estúpida!

El alma de Lady Devimon se heló al oir la voz seria de su amo.

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

Lady Devimon fue la primera en atacar disparando rayos láser por los ojos. Esto sorprendió a la Lady Devimon que servía a Piemon. Granity voló para esquivar los láseres. Lady Devimon continuó disparando, pero la monstruo esquivaba veloz los disparos en el aire.

-¡Eres ágil!-Dijo Lady Devimon mientras volaba rápidamente hacia su oponente. Granity atacó a Lady Devimon con una rápida patada. La digimon intentó atacar a la monstruo con su enorme garra, pero ésta última se movió a la velocidad de la luz para esquivar el ataque y, con rápidos movimientos, comenzó a golpear todo el cuerpo de su oponente.

-Eres lenta.-Dijo Granity mientras Lady Devimon y Demon se enfadaban.

-¡Melodía mortal!-Lady Devimon lanzó una bandada de murciélagos llameantes contra Granity, pero ésta no estaba alterada.

-Por lo visto, eres igual que la otra Lady Devimon... ¡Qué aburrido! ¡Relámpago!

Granity formó una esfera mediana con energía eléctrica y la lanzó contra los murciélagos de Lady Devimon, fulminandolos al momento. Lady Devimon apareció detrás de Granity con la intención de matarla usando su Abrazo de oscuridad. Lady Devimon se preparó para atravesar el cuerpo de su oponente con su brazo que tomó la forma de un enorme punzón. Pero Granity, sin necesidad de girarse, golpeó la cara de Lady Devimon con su puño.

-¡Uaargh! ¡Mi preciosa cara!

-¿Preciosa? ¡Por favor! He visto Jells más bellos que tú...

-¡No sé qué es un Jell pero sé que es ofensivo! ¡MUERE!

Lady Devimon volvió a atacar con su Abrazo de oscuridad, pero Granity comenzó a formar una bola eléctrica más grande que la anterior.

-¡Big bang!

Granity disparó su ataque contra una sorprendida Lady Devimon. El cuerpo de la digimon no pudo soportar la potencia del ataque y quedó convertido en datos.

-¡Perdóneme, amo Demon!-Dijo la digimon antes de perecer.

-¡Lady Devimon ha sido destruída! ¡La ganadora es Granity!

-¡Bien hecho, Granity!-Gritó Genki desde su sitio. Granity le miró y lo único que hizo fue sonreirle. Demon, por su parte, estaba furioso. Skull Satamon no osaba soltar ningún comentario por miedo a la reacción de su poderoso jefe. Entonces, el digimon se sorprendió al ver que su amo se iba.

-¿Amo? ¿A dónde va?

-A mejorar mis poderes oscuros... Y a elaborar un plan que me permita conseguir la Semilla de oscuridad que Ken Ichijouji tiene en su interior...-Dijo Demon centrando su vista en Digimon Emperador. Demon es listo para saber que la semilla que hay en el Ken que está con los Niños Elegidos está inutilizada por los sentimientos positivos del compañero de Wormmon.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Hina del universo del One Piece contra el Daimon Doorknobdar del universo animado de las Sailors!

-¿Qué?-Exclamó sorprendida la Daimon.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Preguntó Eudial, su supervisora.

-¡Lo de siempre! ¡Yo no soy un Daimon ofensivo! ¡Mi misión es evitar que intrusos te impidan obtener corazones puros! ¡Yo no sé luchar!

-O subes... ¡O yo misma acabaré contigo!-Exclamó una furiosa Mistress 9 mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y su pelo crecía.

-¡Uaaaaaah! ¡Ya subo! ¡Ya subo!-Gritó nerviosa Doorknobdar mientras corría como una loca hacia el ring.

-Así me gusta...-Dijo con ironía Mistress 9.

-¿Así son los Daimons de ese universo? Son interesantes. Me encantaría experimentar con ellos.-Dijo el Profesor Tomoe del universo manga.

Doorknobdar llegó al ring y respiró con fuerza tras la carrera que hizo. Allí ya le esperaba Hina, quién recibía ánimos de Fullbody y Django.

-Pesados. Y tú. A Hina no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

-¿Eh? ¿Es qué tú no eres Hina? ¿Y dónde está Hina?-Preguntó la Daimon confusa.

-No. Ella es Hina. Lo que pasa es que habla de si misma en tercera persona.-Respondió Mehime-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

Doorknobdar se asustó al oir a Mehime dar comienzo al combate. Pero se asustó más al ver la cara serie de Mistress 9 y de sus jefes.

-¡Uaaah! ¡No tengo más remedio! ¡Prepérate qué voy! ¡Qué voy!

Doorknobdar se movió a la velocidad de la luz y bloqueó el ring con muros de metal. Hina miraba sorprendida la habilidad de la Daimon.

-Ya veo. Tu poder consiste en atrapar...

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora no podrás huir de mí! ¡Y tampoco podrás recibir ayuda! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¿Eres estúpida? Ahora, Hina no podrá salir del ring. Hina te lo agradece.

-¡Jajajaja... ¡Horror! ¡He metido la pata hasta el fondo! Bueno... No importa. ¡Al ataque!

Doorknobdar corrió en dirección hacia Hina. Planeaba derrotar a Hina con la llave que formaba su mano derecha. Pero Hina esquivó el ataque.

-¡Porras! ¡No te muevas!

Doorknobdar volvió al ataque. Ahora, planeaba derribar a Hina con la puerta metálica que formaba su mano izquierda, pero en ese momento, Hina activó el poder de la fruta Ori Ori.

-A Hina no le gusta perder el tiempo.-Dijo Hina mientras sus brazos se convertían en una jaula.-¡Awase Baori!

Con su poder, Hina inmovilizó al Daimon, impidiendo que atacara. Hina cubrió con Haki su pierna derecha y, con ella, le dio una fuerte patada al Daimon, que salió disparada. Doorknobdar acabó estampada en una de sus paredes de metal y perdió el conocimiento.

-Doorknobdar ha perdido el conocimiento. ¡Por lo tanto, la Contraalmirante Hina es la ganadora!

-Menudo fracaso de Daimon...-Dijo deprimido Germatoid. Eudial estaba furiosa y, además, tenía que soportar las humillaciones de sus compañeras.

-Un combate ridículo...-Dijo Shao Khan desde su trono.

-Criatura patética...-Dijeron Mister Sinister y Mesogog con asco.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Wes Collins del universo principal de los Power Rangers contra Armaggon, el tiburón mutante del futuro del universo de las Tortugas del año 87!

-¡¿Otra vez ese universo?!-Exclamó furioso Rafael (2003).

-¡Ahem! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, fuera del Coliseo, Cable estaba solo pensando en Boak, hasta que llegó Sailor Neptune.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-Preguntó brusco el mutante del futuro.

-Ayudarte.-Respondió seria Michuiru.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? No necesito la ayuda de una mujer de otro universo.

-Mi espejo no opina igual. Pronto te verás en problemas.

-¿Problemas?

Mientras, con Mondo y sus esbirros.

-¿Qué hace esa humana ahí? ¡Se supone que el ser orgánico llamado Cable estaba solo, Klank!

-Y lo estaba... Pero esa mujer ha llegado ahora mismo.

-¡Bien! ¡No importa! ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí. Sus mejores guerreros esperan impacientes en un asteroide cercano al Coliseo. Allí acabarán con esos humanos mientras se muere a causa de la falta de oxigeno.

-¡Excelente! ¡Es hora de llevar a Cable y a esa mujer entrometida a la que será su perdición!

De repente, sobre las cabezas de Cable y Sailor Neptune se abrió un agujero con forma de engranaje que los absorbió. Un borrón entró justo cuando se cerraba el agujero. Los únicos testigos que hubo del secuestro fueron los Linternas Verdes Kyle Rayner, Adam y Amanita.

-Debemos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Informamos a esa Mehime de lo que acaba de pasar?

-Informar.

-Maravilloso... Olvidé que Amanita es muy lento en todo. Creo que es mejor localizar las señales de vida de los secuestrados y buscarlos nosotros mismos.

-A.

-¿Vienes Kyle?

-Los.

-No. Yo me quedo. Tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

Y así, Adam y Amanita volaron por el espacio mientras Adam buscaba a Neptune y a Cable y Amanita terminaba su frase.

-Guardianes.

Pero no fueron los únicos. El Rey Burn y Mystburn vieron el secuestro gracias a un Ojo Maligno.

-¡Ju! ¿Así qué ese ser metálico quiere hacer de las suyas? Ojalá se maten entre ellos...-Dijo Burn sin dale mucha importancia al asunto.

**(-)**

Mientras todo esto ocurría fuera del Coliseo, Wes y Armaggon subían al ring.

-Un mutante del futuro.-Dijo Wes recordando a Ransik y a sus esbirros.-E igual de feo que los de mi mundo.

-¡Je! ¡No eres más que un chulo! ¡Yo te quitaré esa confianza a puñetazos!-Dijo el mutante mientras se preparaba para luchar.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Allá voy!-Dijo Wes mientras mostraba su morpher. Los Timerangers se asombraron al ver que Wes usaba el mismo transformador que ellos.-¡Guardianes del...

Wes iba a transformarse, pero Armaggon atacó a traición.

-¡Croack!

-¿Ese tiburón acaba de croar?-Se preguntaron Wes y varias personas más.

El tiburón mutante infló sus pulmones y escupió una esfera de energía que golpeó a Wes en el brazo. El morpher casi cae fuera del ring. Y Wes, corriendo, fue a por él. Pero se encontró con Armaggon.

-¡Jejejejeje! Ibas a transformarte como ese Domon... ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-Dijo Armaggon mientras derribaba a Wes de una patada. Wes cayó bruscamente al suelo y vio como Armaggon se preparaba para seguir atacando.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debo recuperar mi morpher!

**(-)**

Y en un asteroide cercano, aparecieron Sailor Neptune, Cable y el misterioso individuo que entró en el portal.

-¿Quién es ese?-Preguntó un sorprendido Mondo que iba acompañado por un enorme escuadrón de Engranatrones y monstruos. Desde lejos, Galvatron observaba a Mondo y a los secuestrados.

Sailor Neptune y Cable miraban al guerrero que fue transportado con ellos.

-Yo soy Bardock. Un guerrero Saiyan.-Dijo mientras se ajustaba la cinta de su cabeza.

-¿Un saiyan? No importa. Lo que sí me interesa saber es lo siguiente. ¿Por qué no se mueren a causa de la falta de oxígeno?

Lo que no sabía Mondo es que Rita Repulsa realizó un conjuro que hizo que ese asteroide fuera cubierto por una atmósfera similar a la de la Tierra. Pero la bruja no lo hizo para ayudar a los héroes. Lo hizo para fastidiar a Mondo.

-¡Acabad con estos tres insolentes!

A la orden de Mondo, el ejército mecánico avanzó hacia los tres guerreros. Y mientras tanto, Wes lo tenía difícil para luchar contra Armaggon. ¿Podrán los héroes vencer? ¿O los villanos se saldrán con la suya? ¿Encontrarán a tiempo los Linternas Verdes Adam y Amanita el asteroide donde están Bardock, Cable y Sailor Neptune? ¿Y qué eran esas cosas que Bu se ha encontrado?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota**: Hasta aquí el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Y sí, debo aclarar que Armaggon croa como una rana en el videojuego "TMNT Tournament Fighters". Id a Youtube y miradlo vosotros mismos. Yo también me quedé asombrado al oirlo croar mientras jugaba al videojuego.

Y también debo aclarar que la Hope que está con Cable no es Hope Summers. Es otro personaje con nombre similar que forma parte del grupo del hijo de Cíclope. Y el Adam de los Linternas Verdes no debe confundirse con Adam de los Power Rangers u otros Adams de otras franquicias.

Bueno, con esto aclarado, voy a responder vuestras reviews:

-**BRANDON369**: Me alegra saber que te gusta el torneo. Debo aclarar que el Bu maligno es Super Bu. Su apariencia es la que tiene cuando asimila al Bu gordito. Mehime lo trajo con esa forma para que Kid Bu no causara problemas antes de comenzar el torneo. Y anoto tus sugerencias.

-**baraka108**: Bobobo es uno de los mejores personajes de manga que existen. Una lástima que por culpa de la censura la serie no tuviera mucho éxito en Japón.

-**Neo5000Art**: Me alegra saber que la prueba del Laberinto te gustase. Y tranquilo, que Godzilla tendrá un oponente de su talla.

-**Lady Ashura Forte**: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como el anterior.

-**KevinPB**: Introduce a los Power Rangers cuando hayas visto varias temporadas. Te recomiendo que lo hagas así. Sé que son muchas, pero hay que tener paciencia. Sobre el combate contra Darkseid, sería mejor que primero lucharan contra un miembro de la élite de Darkseid como Kalibak o Steppenwolf. Y luego, que aparezca más tarde Darkseid.

-**carlos13**: Me alegra saber que te gustó la prueba del Laberinto. Y no te preocupes, He-man saldrá de esa.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Tiempo (II)

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso.**_

_**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**_

_**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**_

**Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia.**

_**(#####################)**_

**-**Gracias a este evento, hemos descubierto que existen muchos más universos que podemos destruir. Debemos esforzarnos y conseguir la victoria en este absurdo evento.

-¿Absurdo? Pues a mí me gusta. Yo ya comenzaba a aburrirme en nuestro universo de origen.

-Y yo. Ganemos. Y pidamos como deseo que todos los mundos sean destruídos... ¡Jajajajaja!

**(-)**

**Capítulo 6: Tiempo 2.**

**(-)**

Wes, el Ranger Time Force rojo estaba en apuros. Sin su morpher no podía transformarse. Y Armaggon le impedía todo el rato acercarse a su morpher.

-¡No creas que te dejaré cogerlo! ¡Croack!

Wes dio un salto a un lado para esquivar la onda de energía que Armaggon le disparó con fuerzas. Wes entonces volvió a saltar e intentó darle una patada en la cara a Armaggon. Pero el mutante agarró al hombre por la pierna y, con fuerza, lo arrojó al suelo. Armaggon, antes de que Wes pudiera reaccionar, agarró a su oponente con fuerza.

-¡Aaaargh!-Wes gritó de dolor al notar la tremenda fuerza del mutante en su cuerpo.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No te preocupes! Pronto dejarás de sufrir.-Dijo Armaggon mientras abría del todo su boca. El tiburón mutante se disponía a morder a Wes.-Me has dado hambre y creo que antes te daré un mordisquito para degustarte...

-¡Wes!-Gritó Jen nerviosa y preocupada por Wes.

-¡Vamos chico! Si pierdes contra ese mutante de pacotilla, seré el hazmereir...-Dijo Ransik preocupado por el que fue en otro tiempo su peor enemigo. Nadira se tapó los ojos pues no quería ver a Wes convertirse en comida de tiburón.

-¡Je! Sin su transformación no es nada...-Dijo Freezer (Super).-Y esta Mehime debería vigilar mejor su Coliseo. Falta un montón de gente.

Al oir las palabras de su amo, Dodoria tuvo una idea. Una que le ayudaría a recuperar la confianza que Freezer tenía en él.

**(-)**

-¡Deep Submerge!

Sailor Neptune, junto con Cable y Bardock, estaban combatiendo contra los Engranatrones de Mondo. Los tres luchadores apenas tenían problemas con los soldados. Bardock acumuló una esfera de ki y la arrojó contra los Engranatrones. Sailor Neptune salió disparada por los aires a causa de la explosión provocada por el ataque de Bardock. Por suerte, Cable evitó que Michiru saliera fuera del asteroide.

-¿Estás bien, señorita?-Preguntó Cable a la Sailor. Tras ayudarla a incorporarse, Cable se acercó furioso a Bardock.-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?! ¡El enemigo son esas latas de conservas! ¡No nosotros!

-¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que estéis enmedio?-Respondió frio Bardock. Cable, furioso, agarró a Bardock por el cuello y le apuntó con su rifle láser. Neptune los separó e intentó calmarlos.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Peleando entre vosotros? Patéticos seres de carne... ¡Atacad, monstruos mios!

Los primeros en atacar, siguiendo las órdenes de Mondo, fueron Silo y Fortissimodo. Silo disparó sus enormes misiles contra Bardock mientras Fortissimodo atacaba con notas musicales explosivas a Sailor Neptune. Cable atacó a los dos monstruos con su rifle láser, pero Mean Screen protegió a sus compañeros creando una barrera. Luego, Mean Screen atacó con varios relámpagos a los tres guerreros, pero éstos los esquivaron dando un salto.

-¡Submarine Reflection!

Neptune usó su talisman para atacar directamente a Mondo, pero el rey mecánico destruyó el ataque con una lluvia de relámpagos que emitió desde su báculo. De repente. Bardock apareció ante el rey y lo derribó de una patada. El saiyan se preparó para rematarlo con una potente esfera de energía, pero entonces volvió a tener visiones.

-¡Otra vez no!-Exclamó Bardock mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Bardock pudo ver como el Bu maligno se enfrentaba a dos personas que no llegó a identificar fuera del coliseo. Luego vio como Gon Freecss, la Kat Ranger SPD, Vikemon y Spider-Man (Serie de los 90) se enfrentaban a un enorme ser que Bardock no pudo ver ya que esa visión acabó de repente. Luego, Bardock pudo ver a Piccolo (Super) hablando con alguien.

-Bien. Os ayudaré si tanto lo deseais.-Dijo el Namekiano mientras le daba a ese alguien la mano.

Luego vio a Spider-Carnage y a Lord Drakkon darse la mano, forjando una alianza.

Mientras Bardock tenía visiones, los monstruos de Mondo le estaban dando una paliza. Bardock, a causa de las visiones, apenas podía defenderse.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? ¿Acaso no puede con esas chatarras?-Preguntó Cable mientras derribaba monstruos y Engranatrones con sus puños.

-¡Deberiamos ayudarle!-Dijo Neptune mientras le daba una patada a Drill Master y esquivaba un ataque de Mondo. Cable intentó ayudarle, pero se encontro rodeado por Engranatrones que dispararon láseres desde sus ojos al mutante del futuro.

Bardock siguió teniendo visiones y no pudo ver como Main Drain le clavaba tubos en su cuerpo. El robot comenzó a absorber la energía del Saiyan para poder luego usarla contra Cable y Sailor Neptune.

-¡Bien Main Drain! ¡Déjalo seco!

Main Drain siguió absorbiendo energía de Bardock. Neptune y Cable no podían detener al monstruo porque estaban totalmente rodeados. Pero en ese momento, un cuarto guerrero apareció y derribó a Main Drain de un puñetazo.

-¿Quién es ese?-Se preguntaron Mondo y los héroes.

-¿Acaso no sabes que absorber energía está pasado de moda?

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver quién había aparecido en el asteroide.

-¡Tú eres Cell!-Exclamó sorprendida Sailor Neptune.

-Cierto. Pero no creais que he venido aquí a ayudar. He venido aquí para matar el tiempo. Y para poder luchar contra alguien decente. Digamos que mi combate me dejó con ganas de más...

-¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-Preguntó Cable.

-Fácil. Digamos que las células de Freezer y su padre son muy útiles. Debido a eso, puedo sobrevivir en el espacio.

Silo disparó a traición un misil contra Cell pero el bio androide lo desvió con una patada. El misil se perdió por el espacio.

El misil voló por el espacio y pasó por la zona donde estaban los Linternas Verdes.

-Cuidado.

-¡Cuidado!-Adam ayudó a Amanita a esquivar el misil.

-Que.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?

-Viene.

-¡Vamos! ¡Seguro que estamos cerca de esos luchadores secuestrados!

-Algo.

Y así, Amanita y Adam volaron hacia el lugar de donde vino el misil. El misil siguió volando hasta que se acercó al Coliseo.

-¡No aguanto más! ¡Me vuelvo a casa!-Exclamó furioso Filemón mientras quería salir del Coliseo.

-¡Espere Jefe! ¿Por qué no se relaja asomandose por esa ventana y respirando aire fresco?

Filemón hizo caso al consejo de Mortadelo y se asomó por la ventana.

-Tiene razón. Esta brisa fresca relaja mucho.

En ese momento, el misil de Silo impactó justo en la ventana donde estaba asomado Filemón. El agente chamuscado de la TIA sacó un sable y comenzó a perseguir a Mortadelo, el cual se disfrazó de conejo para huir de su furioso jefe.

-¡Venga Mortadelo! ¡Qué yo le daré brisa fresca!

-¡Anda y muérdase el ombligo un rato!

**(-)**

Mientras, en el ring, Wes lo tenía crudo. Armaggon amenazaba con morderle la cabeza con sus afilados dientes. Pero de repente, Wes le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo a Armaggon y el mutante lo liberó por accidente.

-Maldito... ¡Ahora verás!

Armaggon agarró rápidamente a Wes y lo arrojó por los aires. Wes cayó bruscamente al suelo, pero ahí Armaggon cometió un error, pues Wes aterrizó al lado de su morpher.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Guardianes del tiempo!

Wes se transformó en el Red Ranger Time Force, dejando asombrados a los Timerangers.

-Maldición... ¡No creas que me ganarás así! ¡Croack!

Armaggon volvió a escupir varios ataques de energía de su boca, pero Wes los destruyó con sus sables. A continuación, Wes sacó su Vortex Blaster V1 y disparó contra Armaggon. El mutante volvió a escupir un ataque de energía y ambos disparos chocaron, provocando una explosión que derribó a ambos luchadores.

-No he caído aún. ¡Acabaré este combate usando todo mi poder!

Armaggon dio un salto e invocó una enorme ola de agua que fue en dirección a Wes. Pero el ranger no se asustó y se preparó para usar su Battlizer.

-¡Red Battle Warrior!

Wes desenvainó su espada y ésta comenzó a emitir llamas. Wes hizo un tajo aéreo que cortó y evaporó la ola al momento. Wes, a gran velocidad, fue a por Armaggon y le atacó con su espada. El mutante recibió un profundo corte y cayó al suelo derrotado.

-Croack...-Dijo Armaggon mientras intentaba escupir ataques de energía. Pero perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Armaggon ha sido derrotado! ¡Wes gana el combate!

-¡Bien hecho, hijo!-Dijo el Señor Collins. Los Ranger Time Force y los Red Rangers que lucharon junto a él en la Luna fueron a felicitar a su camarada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Se preguntó Tatsuya Asami, el TimeRed.-Yo no puedo usar esa armadura...

-Tiburón patético...-Dijo Arlong con asco.

-Así que en esa otra realidad hay otro tiburón mutante...-Dijo Bludgeon del universo IDW.

-Oye Raph. ¿No vas a criticar de nuevo al universo 1987?

-No Mikey. No habrá ganado el combate. Pero hay que reconocer que ha usado la cabeza. Armaggon nos ha mostrado el punto débil de esos Power Rangers.-Dijo tranquilo Raph (2003).

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el asteroide, Cell y los demás habían logrado vencer al ejército del Rey Mondo.

-¡Bah! ¡Chatarra! ¡Ni el Doctor Gero creaba robots tan malos! Y yo que vine aquí buscando diversión...

-Malditos... ¡Esto no quedará así!-Dijo Mondo mientras él y su derrotado ejército se iban del asteroide. En ese momento, llegaron Adam y Amanita.

-Los.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Estáis bien?

-Hemos.

-A buenas horas llegáis...-Dijo Cable.

-Encontrado.

-Sí. Estamos bien.-Respondió Sailor Neptune.

-Al.

-Debemos volver pronto. O esa Mehime se enfadará y nos matará a todos.-Dijo Cell.-Agarraos a mí. Yo os llevaré al Coliseo.

Todos se agarraron al androide, que usó el Shunkanido para regresar al Coliseo. Cell y los demás aparecieron justo delante del grupo de Son Goku. Satan, asustado, se escondió detrás de Bu.

-¡Qué rápido!-Exclamó asombrada Neptune.

-Y por lo visto, Mehime no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra breve ausencia.-Dijo Cell mientras veía como Mehime hablaba con Zen-oh. En ese momento, Cell vio como Mondo y su ejército aparecían en el Coliseo.

-Fin.

-Parece que todos han vuelto ya...-Dijo Mehime mientras miraba de reojo a Cell.

-¿Entonces te gusta nuestra idea?-Preguntó Zen-oh.

-¡Por supuesto! La incluiré en la lista de pruebas. Promete ser interesante.-Dijo Mehime feliz. La idea de Zen-oh hizo que Mehime se calmara ante la desaparición de varios luchadores. Pensaba castigar a Mondo por ser el causante de las ausencias, pero Aquel que esta por encima de todo le hizo cambiar de idea. Él vio también el combate del asteroide y disfrutó mucho con él.-Entendido. Esta vez, lo pasaré por alto.

Y así, Mehime se levantó de su trono mientras Zen-oh volvía con los dioses de su multiverso. Y, de inmediato, anuncio el siguiente combate.

-¡Próximo combate! ¡El Robot Master Flashman contra la Youma Ramua del universo de la Sailor Moon animada! Por favor, subid al ring rápido.

-¡No me falles!-Dijeron al unísono el Doctor Wily y la Reina Beryl a sus esbirros. Ambos villanos subieron al ring y se soltaron una mirada desafiante.

-Flashman... Me pregunto si será algún equivalente nuestro.-Se preguntó Jin, el Red Flash líder del equipo Flashman de Tierra-79203.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

La primera en atacar fue Ramua. La Youma invocó su lanza y con ella comenzó a atacar a Flashman.

-¡Voy a dejarte como a un colador!-Exclamó la Youma mientras atacaba con fiereza. El Robot Master esquivaba los ataques. Pero de repente, Ramua le golpeó y le hizo un arañazo en su cuerpo mecánico. Pero la lanza de Ramua se fracturó un poco debido a la aleación de la que estaba hecho Flashman.

-Eres duro...

-¡Toma esta!

Flashman disparó una ráfaga de balas de energía contra Ramua, pero la Youma las neutralizó disparando una ráfaga de energía que hizo que las balas quedaran suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-He congelado en el tiempo a esas balas. ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Ramua disparó su rayo contra Flashman, pero cuando parecía que le iba a dar, el robot apareció en otro lado. Ramua continúo disparando, pero Flashman esquivaba todo el rato los ataques.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo lo haces para moverte tan rápido?-Preguntó furiosa la Youma.

-Ya veo... Esa máquina tiene la misma habilidad...-Dijo un hombre rubio que estaba escondido entre las sombras.

-Odio esa habilidad...-Dijo Quickman, compañero de Flashman mientras Heatman, Woodman, Airman, Bubbleman, Crashman y Metalman sonreían de forma malvada al ver como su colega era superior a su oponente.

-Un ser como tú no es rival para los robots del gran Doctor Wily. ¡Time Stopper!

Flashman usó su habilidad para detener el tiempo. Flash apuntó a Ramua y le disparó una ráfaga de balas de energía que golpeó al monstruo.

Al poco rato, el tiempo volvió a correr y Ramua notó el dolor del ataque de Flashman.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaah!-Exclamó la Youma mientras era convertida en polvo. El ataque resultó ser mortal para Ramua.

-¡Ramua ha sido destruída! ¡Flashman es el ganador!

-Bien hecho. Acabas de demostrar que eres mejor que ese Timeman de ese Doctor Light enano.-Dijo feliz el Doctor Wily.

-Esa versión robótica tiene una habilidad muy peligrosa.-Le dijo Rei Seiko, antiguo miembro de WWW, a su NetNavi Flashman Exe.-Pero nosotros tenemos también una habilidad peligrosa. ¡Jejejejeje!

Mientras tanto, el Doctor Wily del universo Ruby-Spears observaba con curiosidad a Flashman.

-Ese robot es interesante... ¡Cómo no tuve la idea de crear un robot con la capacidad de parar el tiempo!

Por otro lado, el Doctor Wily que trabaja para Madre Cerebro también analizaba a Flashman.

-¡Con un robot así, podriamos acabar de una vez con el Capitán N y sus estúpidos amigos! ¡Y yo ya sería reina de todo Videolandia!-Exclamó furiosa Madre Cerebro mientras electrocutaba a Mago Berenjena y al Rey Hipo.

-Ese robot puede hacer lo mismo que yo... ¡Sin necesidad de aguantar la respiración!-Dijo Guldo, el cual sentía envidia.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Flash de Tierra-1 del del Arrowverso contra Burter del Universo 7! ¡Subid al ring por favor!

-¡Me toca!-Dijo Barry Allen (CW) mientras se preparaba para subir al ring. El héroe de Central City recibió un beso de su esposa Iris West-Allen. El resto del equipo Flash, el equipo Arrow y los héroes de Tierra-38 animaron a su compañero.

-No subestimes a los terrícolas, Burter. Recuerda lo que pasó en Namek.-Le dijo Freezer a su súbdito Burter.

-¡No se preocupe! ¡Yo venceré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!-Exclamó Burter mientras hacía poses ridículas. Jeece y Reecome estaban haciendo apuestas.

Los dos luchadores subieron al ring casi a la vez. El Flash de Tierra-0 y el de Tierra-12 , entre otros, no pudieron evitar fijarse en el Flash que acababa de subir al ring.

-¡Voy a machacarte los huesos! ¡Burter!-Exclamó el soldado de Freezer, el cual no dejaba de hacer poses y de calentar.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¡Das vergüenza ajena!-Dijo Barry, provocando que Burter se enfadara.

-¿Te burlas de mis poses? Bien... Pensaba dejarte vivo. ¡Pero creo que te haré pedazos, muchacho!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Burter fue el primero en atacar. A gran velocidad, Burter se dirigió hacia su oponente y se preparó para darle un potente puñetazo. Pero Flash lo esquivó usando su velocidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Él también se puede mover rápido?

Burter se alzó en el aire y comenzó a disparar esferas de energía contra su oponente, pero Barry las esquivaba todas. Los compañeros de Burter miraban asombrados la habilidad del velocista.

-Sorprendente. Seguro que es un humano modificado geneticamente...-Dijo Ginew en voz baja.

Burter continuó atacando mientras Barry daba vueltas por el ring. El esbirro de Freezer no se dio cuenta de que Barry estaba acumulando energía para preparar su ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo luchar contra mí, terrícola?

-¡De eso nada! ¡Me estaba preparando para atacarte!

Barry lanzó toda la energía veloz que había acumulado en forma de relámpago contra Burter. Pero antes de que le tocara, Burter destruyó el ataque con una esfera de energía azulada. Burter desapareció. Flash comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes cuando, de repente, notó un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Fue Burter, que se movió a gran velocidad para darle una patada en la barriga a Barry. Barry no pudo soportar el dolor y cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡Barry!-Gritó la Iris de su universo. De repente, la reportera se asombró al ver como un borrón morado se llevaba a Barry a la enfermería.-No puede ser... ¡Nora!

-Ese Flash todavía es un novato. Se movía rápido, pero no tanto como lo hacemos nosotros.-Dijo Barry Allen (Tierra-0) a sus compañeros velocistas. Wally West (Kid Flash) no dijo nada y le soltó una mirada asesina al Barry de su universo.

-¡Burter es el ganador! ¡En el siguiente combate se enfrentarán Junichi Baba del universo de Ueki contra Halekulani del universo Hajike!

-Bien. Me toca.-Dijo Halekulani relajado mientras caminaba hacia el ring. Su futuro oponente, BJ, caminaba hacia el ring mientras bailaba Hip-hop.

Mientras BJ y Halekulani subían al ring, Burter volvía con su emperador.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Burter.-Dijo Freezer.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué lo has dejado vivo?

-No se lo merecía. Quiero que viva con la vergüenza de la derrota. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Ohohoho! Bien pensado, Burter. Bien pensado...

-"Es sorprendente el cambio del amo Freezer. Antes hubiera reventado la cabeza de Burter con un manotazo. Pero ahora, el amo parece más calmado."-Pensó Cui, uno de los soldados de Freezer.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Dodoria?-Preguntó Zarbon, el cual buscaba a su compañero.

-¡Shakalaka! ¡Shakalakamen! ¡Vamos! ¡Baila conmigo!-Le dijo BJ a Halekulani.

-Me ha tocado un estúpido. Yo lo único que quiero saber es tu precio.-Dijo Halekulani con voz seria.

-Bien. Tú mismo. Ahora verás mi lado serio.-Dijo BJ mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo.

-Esa armadura... ¿Acaso será un caballero de otro mundo?-Se preguntó Seiya al ver la imponente armadura de Halekulani.

-No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que su cosmos desprende maldad...-Dijo Shun preocupado.

-Esa armadura dorada... ¡Me gusta!-Dijo Rita Repulsa (2017) con voz tenebrosa.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Prepárate para perder!-BJ sacó varias monedas de su bolsillo y usó su habilidad para transformarlas en huracanes. Los huracanes iban directos hacia Halekulani, pero a éste parecía no importarle mucho. BJ, mientras tanto, veía a las chicas cuyas faldas se levantaban gracias a su habilidad. BJ no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Eso es todo lo qué sabes hacer? Déjame mostrarte mi poder pues. ¡Estilo del puño gorgeous! ¡Bazooka de los mil millones de dolares!

Halekulani disparó un poderoso ataque de energía y dinero que eliminó a los huracanes y golpeó con dureza a BJ, tumbandolo en el suelo. BJ intentó reincorporarse, pero de repente, su cuerpo fue envuelto en billetes.

-¿Qué le va a hacer?-Preguntó Ussop asustado. Los ojos de Nami brillaban al ver tantos billetes en un mismo sitio.

Los billetes que cubrían a BJ salieron volando, mostrando que el chico había desaparecido. En su lugar, había un céntavo con la cara de la última víctima de Halekulani. Nami, Lina Inverse, Kinnikuman y otros amantes del dinero fueron tras los billetes que flotaban por el aire.

-¡Bah! Un triste centavo... ¡Vaya oponente más patético!-Dijo Halekulani mientras tiraba la moneda hacia Ueki y Ai. El chico de pelo verde miraba con furia a Halekulani.

-Era un pesado. Pero ni él se merecía este destino...-Dijo Ai Mori triste.

-¡BJ ya no puede seguir luchando! ¡Halekulani es el ganador!

Halekulani bajó del ring y se fue hacia su habitación. Nami, de repente, agarró el cuello de Luffy y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Luffy! ¡Tienes que reclutar a ese hombre!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero! ¡Es malo! Además, a mí me encantaría reclutar a alguien con la habilidad de crear comida de la nada. Podría reclutar a ese Mister Bu...

**Y con los guerreros Z.**

-¡Menudo ser patético!

-¡Vegeta! ¡No digas esas cosas de... ¡Aaah!-Al oir a Bulma gritar, Goku, Piccolo y los demás se giraron y pudieron ver a Nappa y a Raditz acompañados por otro Vegeta que llevaba la armadura que usó en su llegada a la Tierra. Vegeta se asombró al ver a su yo del pasado. Al Vegeta despiadado que no dudaba en acabar con su enemigo.

-Por lo visto, en otro universo o linea temporal seré un hombre blando con una familia. ¡Los saiyans de verdad no necesitamos eso!-Exclamó orgulloso el Vegeta del pasado.

Vegeta (Super), sin embargo, ignoró a su yo del pasado y se puso a hablar con Nappa y Raditz.

-¿Vosotros sois del pasado también?

-¡No! Vegeta... Todavía recuerdo como me traicionaste... ¡Me lo pagarás caro!-Exclamó Nappa furioso. Raditz, sin embargo, no era tan osado y no se atrevió a decirle nada a Vegeta. El saiyan miraba de reojo a su hermano y a su familia.

-Así que Kakarotto ahora tiene otro hijo y una nieta...-Dijo en voz baja Raditz.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Petrafina Dagmar del universo de los Corretiempos contra Divatox del universo de los Power Rangers! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-¡Por fin me toca!-Exclamó la pirata espacial.-Mirad con atención. Os enseñaré como se gana un combate...

La pirata, confiada, caminó con chulería y lentamente hacia el ring. Su oponente, Petrafina, recibía los ánimos de sus esbirros, Dyna y Mite.

-¡Ánimo jefa! ¡Usted puede!

-¡Nosotros la animamos desde aquí!

-¡Callaos pedazo de idiotas!-Gritó furiosa la delincuente espacio-temporal.-¡Vosotros vais a venir conmigo! ¡Yo sola no puedo pilotar el Catamaran!

Los esbirros subieron al Catamaran junto con Petrafina y fueron hacia el ring. Divatox vio la nave, pero no se preocupó.

-¡Jefa Divatox! ¿Quiere que le prepare el Divazord? ¡Aún está a tiempo!

-¡No Porto! ¡Puedo con esa navecita! ¡Soy Divatox! ¡Yo acabé con los Turbo Rangers!

-Con ayuda.-Dijo Elgar. Divatox le soltó a su sobrino una mirada asesina que lo hizo callar. Pero Divatox dejó de mirar al estúpido de su sobrino ya que la transformación del Catamaran le llamó la atención. La nave de Petrafina se transformó en un enorme gato antropomórfico que tenía unas largas y afiladas garras.

-¡Iiiih! ¡Un enorme gato!-Exclamó aterrado Ranma al ver el robot de Petrafina.

-¡Un gatito!-Exclamó emocionada Starfire (Teen Titans Go!). La chica intentó ir volando hacia el ring para abrazar al robot, pero Robin y sus compañeros Titans se lo impidieron.

-¿Un robot? ¡Eso no me lo esperaba de esa nave ridícula! Creo que haré caso a Porto y...

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Exclamó nerviosa Divatox mientras esquivaba los ataques del robot. El Catamaran atacaba todo el rato con sus garras. Rita Repulsa y Astronema se reían de la villana y de su patético espectáculo.

-¡Meowth! ¡Eso sí que es un robot!-Exclamó emocionado Meowth al ver al robot felino de Petrafina. A Jibanyan le gustaba como movía sus garras y lo observaba todo el rato para aprender algo de los movimientos del robot.

-¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!-Gritaba Petrafina.-¡Aplastad a esa vieja! ¡No es tan difícil!

Por desgracia para Petrafina, Divatox pudo escuchar el insulto de la villana ya que ésta olvidó apagar el megáfono del robot. La furia invadía el cuerpo de la esbirra de Espectro Oscuro.

-¿Vieja? ¿Me has llamado vieja?

Los ojos de Divatox comenzaron a emitir una luz roja que asustó a la banda de Petrafina. Divatox disparó rayos láser desde sus ojos y golpeó al catamaran, convirtiendolo en un asno. Petrafina, Dyna y Mite aparecieron a lomos del pobre animal.

-Mi catamaran...-Dijo triste Petrafina mientras Divatox aparecía ante ella. De uno de los bracaletes de la pirata salió una cuchilla y se preparó para acabar con la villana.

-Así que vieja...

-¡No creas que me asustas! Ahora te mostraré mi dominio de las artes marciales.

Petrafina comenzó a mover su cabeza rápidamente. La villana creía que se movía tan rápido que creaba espejismos. Pero Divatox se acercó a su oponente y le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Ayyy! Probaré a girar la cabeza por el lado contrario.-Petrafina volvió a usar el mismo truco, pero el resultado fue el mismo.-¡Se acabo! ¡Voy a usar todo mi armamento!

Petrafina sacó un rifle y comenzó a disparar electricidad. Divatox esquivó los ataques por los pelos y, al momento, disparó sus rayos láser. El ataque de Divatox desarmó a Petrafina, pero a ésta todavía le quedaba su látigo, el arma que la definía. Petrafina comenzó a atacar a su oponente con su látigo, pero Divatox cortó el látigo con su espada. A Petrafina ya no le quedaban armas y sus esbirros estaban aterrados ante lo que Divatox le hizo el catamaran. La pirata, entonces, agarró a Petrafina por su larga coleta y la lanzó con fuerza fuera del ring.

-¡Petrafina ha salido del ring! ¡Divatox es la ganadora!

-¡VIVA LA DIVA!-Exclamó la villana feliz por haber ganado el combate. Rita y Astronema ya no se reían tanto.

-Petrafina ha perdido.-Dijo Flint, el detective del tiempo que siempre arruinaba los planes de Petrafina.

-Sí. Una suerte que esa Divatox no sea de nuestro universo.-Añadió Tony, uno de los amigos de Flint que siempre le acompañaba en sus aventuras.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Dabra del universo 7 contra Neo Vamdemon del universo Xross Wars! ¡Subid al ring, por favor!

-¡Je! ¡Por fin me toca!-Dijo Dabra mientras comenzaba a volar hacia el ring. Babidi miraba con odio al que fue su mejor guerrero hasta que decidió traicionarlo.

-¡Ju! Ese demonio también está aquí... Por lo visto, el único reto que habrá aquí son Jiren, las criaturas que cambian de forma, ese niño llorón que casi nos destruye y esos estúpidos.-Dijo Vegeta mientras veía como Bobobo hacía el memo con Don Patch y Tennosuke.

-No sé, Vegeta. Yo veo a Dabra diferente.-Dijo Son Goku, el cual tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Amo Bagramon! ¡No le decepcionaré! Se lo prometo.-Dijo Neo Vamdemon mientras se iba volando al ring. Bagramon no dijo nada, pues gracias a su ojo de rubí ya sabía quién iba a ganar.

-Así que Neo Vamdemon...-Dijo Vamdemon del universo Adventure.-¿Habrá alguna forma de que yo obtenga esa forma?

Ambos seres oscuros llegaron a la vez y se soltaron una mirada desafiante. ¿Quién ganará el combate?

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Dabra se quedó quieto mientras Neo Vamdemon era el primero en atacar. El digimon comenzó a volar y se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Te absorberé toda la energía! ¡Nightmare Raid!

Neo Vamdemon disparó sus Nightmare Leeches, criaturas oscuras que absorben la energía de sus oponentes. Muchos se asustaron al ver a las terribles criaturas. Dabra , al contrario, estaba muy relajado y veía como las criaturas se acercaban rápidamente a él.

-¡Ju! ¿Y eso ha de asustarme?

Dabra dio un gran salto y escupió saliva a los Nightmare Leeches. La saliva impactó en los cuerpos de las criaturas y éstas comenzaron a convertirse en piedra.

-¡Mis preciosas criaturas! ¿Qué les has hecho?

-No te preocupes... Pronto compartirás el mismo destino que tus criaturas.

Dabra comenzó a escupirle a Neo Vamdemon, pero el digimon oscuro esquivó rápidamente los escupitajos. Los escupitajos iban hacia los luchadores que estaban cerca de la zona del ring, pero usaron sus habilidades y evitaron acabar convertidos en piedra.

Un escupitajo iba directo hacia Beauty, pero Tennosuke se interpuso y se preparó para usar su técnica temblorosa.

-¡Puño Orochi!

Del cuerpo de Tennosuke emergieron serpientes gelatinosas que se encargaron de detener los escupitajos, pero de repente, Tennosuke acabó convertido en piedra.

-¿A qué clase de tonto se le ocurre usar su cuerpo para evitar un ataque de este tipo?-Exclamó alarmada Beauty.

Neo Vamdemon vio a Tennosuke convertido en estatua y se enfadó muchísimo.

-Maldito... ¡No dejaré que me conviertas en piedra! ¡Gardiac Raid!

Neo Vamdemon acumuló energía oscura y la disparó en forma de potente rayo de energía contra Dabra. Pero el rey demonio acumuló ki en su cuerpo y agarró el ataque del digimon. Luego, lo desvió contra el suelo y provocó una gran explosión que causó un fuerte terremoto.

-Bichos y rayos... ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?-Preguntó Dabra con un tono de mofa en su voz. Neo Vamdemon se enfadó muchísimo. Pero recordó que todavía tiene un as en la manga.

-¡Je! ¿Sabes qué? El Majin Bu de tu universo me ha dado una buena idea...

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Dabra confuso.

-¡Observa!-Dijo Neo Vamdemon mientras alzaba con su mano derecha el Darkness Loader.-¡Con esto, uniré tu cuerpo al mio y todo tu poder será mio para siempre! ¡Forzaré un DigiXross y... ¡Aaaargh!

Mientras Neo Vamdemon amenazaba a Dabra con sus palabras, el demonio hizo aparecer una espada y con ella, cortó el brazo derecho del digimon. Luego, con una esfera de fuego, Dabra destruyó el Darkness Loader de Neo Vamdemon.

-Idiota. Deberías haberlo usado en el momento que comenzó el combate...-Dijo Splashmon decepcionado ante el patético espectáculo que estaba mostrando su compañero.

-Patético. No me ha hecho falta mostrar todo mi poder. ¡Muere!

Dabra infló del todo sus pulmones y escupió una potente llamarada que destruyó totalmente el cuerpo de Neo Vamdemon.

-¡Maldición! Si tuviese a los Lopmon en mi cuerpo... ¡Sería inmortal y hubiese ganado! Perdoneme amo...

Dabra sonrió al ver que su oponente acabó convertido en cenizas. Vegeta estaba asombrado ante el poder que Dabra mostró en el combate.

-Ese insecto no ha usado todo su poder en el combate... Pero ha quedado claro que Dabra ha superado a Cell por mucho.-Dijo el antiguo príncipe de los Saiyans.

-Yo me atrevería a decir que incluso podría vencer al Bu con el que luchamos en el Planeta de los Kaioh Shin...-Dijo Goku, también asombrado ante el aumento de poder de Dabra.-Por lo visto, Freezer no es el único que ha mejorado.

-Debo acumular mucho poder oscuro.-Dijo Vamdemon.-Ese Neo Vamdemon superaba por mucho a mi forma final. ¡Debo ganar el torneo y hacer realidad mi sueño de ser el amo absoluto de todo!

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Issho del universo del One Piece contra Cosmoman EXE del universo Battle Network!

-Mi turno.-Dijo el NetNavi del Sindicato Oscuro Nebula mientras se preparaba para ir el ring.-Procuraré no hacer el ridículo. No soy como uno que yo me sé.-Dijo Cosmoman mirando a Laserman, su líder, a la vez que se reía de él.

-¡Ja! Te recuerdo que tu fallaste también. Y el Sindicato Nebula perdió el SOul Server y a mi NetOp Regal. Olvida el pasado y procura no fallar dos veces.

Cosmoman dejó de sonreir y se teletransportó al ring. Mientras tanto, un soldado acompañaba al almirante de la Marina al ring. Aunque realmente no era necesario. Fujitora podía notar el aura maligna de su oponente.

-¡Ju! Mi oponente es un viejo ciego. Este combate será rápido.-Dijo Cosmoman mientras veía como Fujitora subía al ring.

-No deberías subestimar a tu oponente por semejante trivialidad.-Dijo el almirante, algo molesto con el comentario del NetNavi.

-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Demuestra de lo que es capaz un ciego!-Gritó Toph desde su asiento. A ella también le molestaron las palabras de Cosmoman y le hubiese encantado estar en el lugar de Fujitora.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Ju! Tus probabilidades de sobrevivir a este combate están por debajo del cero...

-Tu aura. No noto más que oscuridad...-Dijo el almirante mientras desenvainaba su katana.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo soy el más poderoso de los Darkloids. No necesitamos humanos que nos digan qué hacer. Con el poder de los Dark Chips nos basta. Y con ellos crearemos una sociedad donde el mal triunfe siempre.

Cosmoman dejó de hablar y agarró el anillo que rodeaba su pecho. A continuación, lo arrojó contra Fujitora, creyendo que al ser ciego, no podría esquivarlo. Pero se equivocó. Con su haki, Fujitora detectó el ataque del Navi y cortó en dos el Cosmo Ring.

-Vaya... Ahora veo por qué te han dejado participar en el torneo a pesar de ser ciego. Hice mal en subestimarte, humano. Así que no dudaré en usar todo mi poder contra ti. ¡Te aplastaré usando el poder del Cosmos! ¡Cosmo Planet!

Cosmoman dio un salto e invocó un pequeño planetoide metálico con un anillo y lo lanzó contra Fujitora. Pero Issho lo cortó en dos con su arma. Cosmoman continuó disparando más Cosmo Planets, pero el almirante destruía todo lo que el Darkloid le disparaba.

-Subamos el nivel... ¡Cosmo Buster!

Cosmoman invocó tres planetoides más, pero estos eran más grandes que los que Cosmoman había usado hasta entonces. Desde varias direcciones, los planetoides de metal fueron hacia Fujitora. Cosmoman pensaba que el almirante no podría esquivar el ataque. Pero se equivocó. Fujitora usó su katana para cortar parte del ring y con el poder de su fruta del diablo, hizo que flotara en el aire, esquivando así los planetoides.

-¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!-Preguntó furioso Cosmoman. Fujitora sonrió y se dispuso a responder a su oponente.

-Soy el usuario del poder de la fruta Zushi Zushi. Soy un hombre gravedad.

-¿Fruta del diablo?-Se preguntó Piccolo mientras hablaba con Koichi y Mikitaka Hazekura del universo Jojo.-De ahí sacaría el poder el hombre qe venció a Yamcha. Debo averiguar más sobre esas frutas.

-Yo puedo informarte si quieres.-Dijo Nico Robin (Post Timeskip) que estaba cerca escuchando toda la información sobre los Stands que Koichi le dijo a Piccolo.-Pero a cambio, deberás darme información de tu universo. ¿Aceptas el trato?

Piccolo se quedó callado dos segundos y aceptó. El namekiano selló el trato dándole la mano a la arqueóloga.

-¡Bobadas! ¡La gravedad no es nada comparado con el poder infinito del cosmos! ¡Uaaargh!

Cosmoman comenzó a transformar su cuerpo en un portal que parecía un cielo nocturno estrellado. Fujitora se puso a la defensiva, pues notó que de ese portal iba a surgir algo pronto.

-¡Cosmo Prison!

Del portal emergieron pequeños planetas metálicos que se dirigían hacia Fujitora a gran velocidad.

-A ver como esquivas eso, viejo.-Dijo Colonel EXE, el cual analizaba las habilidades del almirante de la Marina.

Fujitora notó el ataque, pero lo único que hizo fue envainar su katana. Pero eso no quería decir que se rindiera. Al contrario. Fujitora usó su habilidad para invocar a un enorme meteorito que descendió rápidamente hacia el ring. La gente que veía el combate cerca del ring se fue corriendo de la zona. Y mucha gente del público comenzó a alarmarse al ver el enorme meteorito caer del cielo.

-¡Por Tutatis! ¡Es el fin! ¡Por fin el cielo caerá sobre nuestras cabezas!-Exclamó preocupado Abraracúrcix, jefe de los invencibles galos.

-Menudo meteorito. Aunque por suerte no es un asteroide como el que cayó en la Tierra.-Dijo Leo Biederman. Frodo Bolsón, mientras se refugiaba, se fijo en que ese chico se parecía muchísimo a él.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ahora si que vamos a palmar! ¡Al refugio de Flanders, rápido!

-¡Ay, papá! ¿Qué has olvidado qué ya no estamos en Springfield?-Preguntó Lisa Simpson mientras sentía vergüenza por la forma de actuar de su padre.

El meteorito siguió descendiendo mientras destruyó el ataque de Cosmoman. Mehime ayudó a la gente a la cual no le daba tiempo a ir detrás de las barreras y la teletransportó a la zona del público. Pero por alguna razón, se dejó a Tennosuke.

-¡No! ¡Moriré sin que me hayan comido antes!-Exclamó aterrado el ser gelatinoso.

El meteorito impactó en el ring, destruyendolo todo. Tennosuke incluído. Cosmoman no pudo sobrevivir al fuerte impacto y acabó convertido en datos. Laserman se alegró de ver que Cosmoman había perdido su combate.

-¡NO! ¡Yo obtengo mi poder del mismo cosmos! ¡Yo soy invencible! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Enemigo eliminado.**

-Un espadachín que controla la gravedad. ¡Me encantaría poder enfrentarme a él y ver quién de los dos es mejor!-Exclamó Kaguya Mikazuchi, miembro del gremio Mermaid Heel.

-¿Ese es un almirante?-Se preguntó el Luffy de hace dos años.

-¡Kyaaaaah! ¡Los almirantes son muy fuertes! ¡Primero Aokiji! ¡Luego Kizaru! Y ahora, éste...-Exclamó nervioso el Usopp de hace dos años mientras sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

-A mí lo que me gustaría saber es qué pasará en el futuro para que haya un cambio en la Marina.-Se prevuntó la Nico Robin de hace dos años.

-¡Cosmoman y mi precioso ring han sido eliminados! ¡Fujitora es el ganador del combate! Ahora, que suban al ring Ivan Ooze del universo de los Power Rangers del 1995 y Babidi del Universo 7, por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Esa sabandija va a luchar también? ¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!-Dijo Vegeta, el cual quería ver a Babidi sufrir.

-¿Amo? ¿Usted también va a luchar?-Preguntó Puipui confuso.

-¿Es eso un problema para ti, Puipui? Cuando esa mujer me propuso participar, no pude negarme. Además, mi magia es muy poderosa. Con ella puedo acabar con quién se me ponga delante. ¡Jijijijiii!

Babidi comenzó a volar y se dirigió hacia el ring, donde ya le esperaba Ivan Ooze. El villano vio a Babidi volando y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario sarcástico.

-¿Ese enano con cabeza de cacahuete es mi oponente? ¿Es primo tuyo?-Le preguntó a Hans Topo, que estaba entre el público.

-Seguro que su piel es como la de un cacahuete.-Dijo Homer mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero Marge le detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra besar la cabeza de ese ser repugnante.

-Jo, Marge...

-Vas a lamentar meterte con el físico de tu oponente, granuja. No deberías subestimarme ni insultarme por mi apariencia.

-¡Ja! ¡Y lo dice el qué se mofo del color de mi piel!-Dijo Piccolo al oir el comentario del hechicero.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

El primero en atacar fue el mismo Ivan Ooze, que apuntó con su varita a Babidi y disparó varios relámpagos contra el hechicero del Universo 7. Pero éste se protegió a tiempo invocando una barrera.

-Eres rápido para ser una especie de cacahuete andante...

-¡Silencio! ¡No toleraré más insultos de un granuja como tú! ¡Yo soy el genial Babidi! ¡Paparapa!

Babidi usó un conjuro y disparó babosas que se pegaron al cuerpo de Ivan. Éstas comenzaron a desprender electricidad y a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del brujo maligno.

-¡Jijijiiii! Acabarás aplastado como la uva que eres...

-¡Ja! ¡Esa es buena!-Dijo Ivan Ooze mientras convertía su cuerpo en una sustancia viscosa para liberarse de las babosas. Eso llamó la atención de Babidi y asqueó a mucha gente del público.

-Ya veo... Eres como mi Majin Bu. ¡Maravilloso! ¡Paparapa!

Babidi usó un conjuro de invocación y trajó al ring a Puipui y a Yakon.

-¿Tres contra uno? ¡Jejejeje! Eso no es justo. Pero que sepas que yo también puedo hacer eso.

Ivan Ooze escupió babas de diferentes colores, de las cuales emergieron Oozemen y Tengu Warriors.

-¿Eso son Tengas? ¿Ese tipo puede crear Tengas?-Preguntó Rita asombrada al ver la habilidad de Ivan Ooze.

-¡Puaj! ¡Ha hecho lo mismo que hizo papi al crear a Globor!-Dijo Rito, el cual tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Sí... Aquello fue asqueroso.-Dijo Goldar al recordar ese asqueroso momento.

-Deberiamos aliarnos con él. ¡Con su ayuda, podremos conquistar todos los universos!-Exclamó Lord Zedd emocionado. Pero otro Lord Zedd, concretamente el del universo de Ivan Ooze, interrumpió a su equivalente. Éste Zedd venía acompañado por una Rita Repulsa, un Goldar y una criatura llamada Mordant.

-Será mejor que te quites esa idea de la cabeza. Yo ya me alié con él. Y acabé encerrado y traicionado. Mi consejo para vosotros es alejaros de ese engendro lo más lejos posible.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Lord Zedd serio. Por lo visto, Ivan Ooze sería una amenaza para su conquista de toda la existencia.

Siguiendo órdenes de Ivan Ooze, los Oozemen y los Tengu Warriors se lanzaron contra Puipui y Yakon mientras Babidi e Ivan continuaban la lucha. Puipui y Yakon lo tenían fácil, pues los esbirros de Ivan Ooze no eran oponentes duros para ellos. Por otro lado, Babidi tuvo que levantar otra barrera para protegerse de los devastadores rayos de su oponente.

-¡Deja de crear barreras y muere fulminado de una vez!-Exclamó nervioso Ivan Ooze.

-¡Amo! ¡Vamos a ayudarle!

-¡De eso nada!-Exclamó Babidi.-Lo tengo todo bajo control...

-Esto me aburre.-Dijo Ivan Ooze.-Veo que te gusta estar dentro de una barrera. ¿A ver si te gusta estar dentro de una bola de cristal?

Ivan lanzó un relámpago que encogió el cuerpo de Babidi y lo encerró en una bola de cristal. Ivan tuvo un breve dolor de cabeza, pero pronto se recuperó. Puipui y Yakon intentaron atacar a Ivan Ooze, pero la declaración de Mehime los detuvo.

-¡Babidi ya no puede seguir! ¡El ganador de este combate es Ivan Ooze!

-¡Vosotros! Ya que he vencido a vuestro amo, obedeceréis mis órdenes a partir de ahora.-Dijo Ivan Ooze mientras se iba con Puipui y Yakon al sitio donde estaban instalados el grupo de Babidi y su padre. Bibibi miró con odio a Ivan Ooze, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, pues notó algo en el villano.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡El X-Hunter Agile contra el antiguo Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk del universo del One Piece! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

-¿Antiguo Shichibukai?-Se preguntó de nuevo la Nico Robin de hace dos años.-¿Qué diablos pasará en el futuro para que hayan tantos cambios en el orden mundial?

-Un humano. Este combate será rápido.-Dijo Agile. Pero Serges y Sigma corrigieron al Maverick.

-No es sabio subestimar a los humanos, Agile.-Dijo Serges.-No después de todos los combates que hemos visto.

-Haz caso a Serges, Agile. Tiene razón. Pero no estaría mal que hicieras sufrir un poco a ese humano. Ya sabes, para así hacer sufrir a X. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Como usted diga, maestro Sigma.-Dijo Agile mientras hacía una reverencia. El Reploid se teletransportó al ring, donde ya le esperaba su oponente.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Espero que seas un buen oponente. En mi mundo, no suelo luchar contra espadachines tan buenos como yo.-Dijo Mihawk mientras esperaba a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

Agile sonrió y activó su sable láser. Mihawk desenvainó su famosa espada negra Yoru.

-Te haré trizas, humano.

-Una espada de luz... No es la primera que veo. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Quiero ver la diferencia de poder que hay entre nosotros!

-Deseo concedido...-Dijo con una voz siniestra el Maverick, el cual se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia su oponente mientras movía rápidamente su espada de luz. Mihawk se defendió usando un corte. Parecía que ambos luchadores se habían tocado, pero quien recibió daño fue Agile. Un corte profundo apareció en su cuerpo y chispas saltaban de la "herida".

-¡Ugh! Me ha dado... ¡¿Cómo?!

-Mueves rápido la espada. Lo reconozco. Pero la mueves como si fueras un tonto con un palo. Te falta estilo, máquina.

-¿Me falta estilo? ¡Te voy a mostrar estilo!

Agile hizo un movimiento similar al Shoryuken con su espada y, con ella, creó un corte sónico de gran tamaño que fue directo hacia Mihawk. El antiguo Shichibukai hizo un gesto de decepción.

-Esperaba más de ti... Un niño pequeño me daría más problemas que tú...

Con su espada Yoru, Mihawk creó otro corte sónico que destruyó el que Agile generó. Pero el de Mihawk continuó avanzando hasta golpear a Agile y cortarlo en dos trozos.

-¡NO! ¡Esto no me puede pasar! ¡Amo, vengame! ¡Uaaargh!

El cuerpo de Agile comenzó a explotar hasta que quedó convertido en cenizas. Pero el corte de Mihawk siguió avanzando hacia el público. Pero Zoro (Post-Timeskip) detuvo el corte con una de sus espadas.

-¿Y esa espada?.-Dijo Zoro (Pre Timeskip) confuso.

-¡Je! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Me estás desafiando, Roronoah?-Dijo Mihawk con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los samurais de Wano estaban asombrados al ver la habilidad de Mihawk. Vista y espadachines de otros universos mostraron interés en luchar contra Mihawk.

-Ese humano es formidable. Me encantaría combatir contra él.-Dijo Star Saber, comandante Autobot de Primax 488.12 Alpha.

-Agile... Tu destrucción no ha sido en vano. Me has mostrado que ese universo de humanos no es uno el cual deba tomarme a la ligera.

-¿Qué hará, maestro Sigma?

-Esperar a que mi "socio" termine el cuerpo que no pudo acabar durante la crisis de Eurasia. Jejeje... ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Hyunkel del multiverso Dragon Quest contra Caesar Clown del universo del One Piece! ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring, por favor!

**(-)**

Por otro lado, Majin Buu todavía seguía buscando a Superboy-Prime. Y no había manera de encontrarlo. Buscó por todas las habitaciones que había en el Coliseo. Incluso intentó rastrear su ki. Pero no tuvo éxito.

-Esto es imposible... ¡Debe estar por aquí! Esa mujer dijo que tenía que luchar en este torneo. ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!

Bu, furioso, dio un pisotón en el suelo y lo destruyó. Pero al destruirlo, descubrió algo interesante. Lo que había destruído era una puerta secreta que llevaba a unas...

-Escaleras ocultas... Y éstas llevan a alguna parte. ¡Cómo no he caído antes! Como echo en falta la inteligencia de Piccolo... Es igual. Buscaré ahí abajo. No pierdo nada por intentarlo.

Y así, Bu volvió líquido su cuerpo y descendió por las escaleras sin llamar mucho la atención. Bu descendió por las escaleras hasta que encontró una puerta metálica medio abierta. Bu, sin recuperar su aspecto normal, vio como dentro de la puerta estaba Dodoria, uno de los esbirros de Freezer. El Majin vio como Dodoria encontró unas esferas de dragón que Mehime planeaba usar para hacer realidad el deseo del vencedor del torneo Yggdrasil. Bu también vio, para su asombro, la placa en la que estaba encerrado Superboy-Prime.

-"¡Lo encontré!"-Pensó Majin Bu.-"Ahora, solamente tengo que convertir en chocolate a ese gordo, romper la placa en la que está encerrado ese loco y absorberlo. Y con su poder, podré ganar fácilmente este torneo aburrido."

Bu iba a intervenir, pero escuchó pasos. Alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Bu decidió esconderse bien y ver quién era la persona que bajaba. Bu se asustó muchísimo al ver que, quién bajaba las escaleras, era la misma Mehime. La entidad cósmica entró en la sala y pilló a Dodoria con las manos en la masa.

-Ya veo... Has sido tú quién ha roto la entrada secreta y has bajado a mi cámara de tesoros. Veamos... ¿Cuál podría ser tu castigo?

Mientras Mehime hacía aparecer un pintalabios y un espejo para maquillarse un poco, un Dodoria asustado comenzó a atacarla con enormes esferas de energía.

-¡No dejaré que me impidas hacer realidad el sueño del Amo Freezer! ¡Muere!

Dodoria disparó más esferas, pero éstas acabaron convertidas en palomas. Mehime seguía maquillandose mientras Dodoria se acercaba rápidamente. Pero entonces, comenzaron a oirse crujidos por toda la sala. Bu estaba aterrorizado.

Con su poder, Mehime estaba destrozando telepáticamente los huesos de Dodoria. Los gritos de dolor del alien podían oirse desde lejos. Mehime siguió torturandolo hasta que Dodoria no tenía ya fuerzas ni para gritar.

-Creo que ya sé cual puede ser tu castigo...-Mehime señaló a Dodoria y éste acabó encerrado en una placa similar a la que mantenía preso a Superboy-Prime.-¿Y tú qué quieres?

Bu se asustó al ver que Mehime apareció ante él. El Majin estaba aterrado.

-Yo...

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Preguntó con dulzura la entidad.

-No... ¡NO QUIERO NADA!-Exclamó Bu mientras salía corriendo. Mehime miró al majin confusa.

Majin Bu salió de la sala secreta asustado. Pero el miedo se convirtió en furia. Por culpa de Dodoria, Bu perdió la ocasión de absorber al que creía que era el ser más poderoso del Multiverso DC.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡ESTABA MUY CERCA!-Gritaba furioso Bu mientras expulsaba grandes cantidades de vapor de sus orificios. Majin Bu vio como el agujero que hizo desapareció. Mehime hizo desaparecer la sala y la llevó a otro lugar del Coliseo para que nadie pudiera encontrarla de nuevo.-Esa mujer es lista. A saber dónde estará ahora esa sala... ¡Debo comenzar mi búsqueda de nuevo! ¿Y tú qué quieres?-Le preguntó Bu a un individuo que apareció volando delante de él.

-He venido a pararte y a salvar a He-Man.

Estaba decidido. Majin Bu calmaría su furia acabando con el individuo que apareció ante él de forma descarada.

**(-)**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Hyunkel y Caesar Clown ya estaban en el ring esperando la señal de Mehime.

-¡Ánimo Hyunkel!-Exclamó la Princesa Leona desde su sitio. Sus amigos no le animaban, pues sabían que Hyunkel podía ganar el combate. Por otro lado, Hadler miraba serio al hombre que una vez fue su esbirro y que una vez lo mató. Saboera y Flazzard miraban con odio al hombre que traicionó a Burn. Y el mismo Rey Demonio miraba con diversión al antiguo capitán del escuadrón de los inmortales.

-Este combate no me interesa.-Dijo el Rey Demonio.

-¿Cómo dice, amo Burn?

-Sé claramente quién va a ganar. No hay emoción. Contacta con el Ojo Demonio. En uno de los pasillos va a tener lugar un combate interesante. No me gustaría perdérmelo.

Mientras, en el bando de los Marines.

-Ese es Caesar Clown. Lo último que escuché de él era que estaba presente en Whole Cake cuando Sobrero de Paja desafió a Big Mom. Creo que deberiamos aumentar su recompensa.

-Calma, Brannew. Veamos antes si tiene algo en mente. Y ya intervendremos si es necesario.-Dijo el actual Almirante de Flota Sakazuki.

-Antes de comenzar.-Dijo Mehime.-Me gustaría llamar la atención de Freezer y su ejército. Uno de los tuyos, creo que se llama Dodoria, ha intentado robarme algo. Por ahora, perdonaré al Universo 7. Pero la próxima vez, os eliminaré a todos sin dudarlo.

-Estúpido Dodoria...-Dijo Freezer avergonzado, a la vez que furioso.

-Estúpido Freezer... Siempre provocando problemas...-Dijo Vegeta furioso.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Shurorororororo! Seré el mejor científico de mi universo, pero también sé defenderme. Te humillaré delante de toda esta gente y te convertiré en mi conejillo de indias para mi próximo experimento. ¡Chúpate ésta! ¡Gastanet!

Caesar Clown usó sus castañuelas para provocar una fuerte explosión en el lugar donde estaba Hyunkel. El ataque devastó parte del ring y de la zona cercana. Muchos guerreros tuvieron que crear barreras para evitar que los cascotes dañaran a aquellos que no podían defenderse generando barreras. Otros, simplemente, destruían los pedazos de piedra con sus puños.

El humo provocado por la explosión se disipó, revelando un enorme cráter. Y Hyunkel no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-¡Shurorororo! Pobrecito. Creo que me he pasado. Mi ataque lo ha convertido en polvo. Bien. Perfecto. Soy el ganador. Ya puedo...

-¡Amudo!

-¿Eh?

Caesar se asustó al oir la voz de su oponente. El científico maligno miró al aire y vio como Hyunkel se puso su armadura. Hyunke aterrizó ante Caesar Clown, y con su espada, atacó al científico. Pero esos ataques no lehicieron nada a Caesar, pues era usuario del poder de una fruta Logia.

-¿Un cuerpo gaseoso? Ya veo...

-¡Shurororororo! ¡En efecto! Yo soy la persona que consumió la fruta Gasu Gasu. Tus ataques no me harán...

De repente, un ataque de Hyunkel logró dañar a Caesar. Para sorpresa del científico, un corte apareció en la cara. El villano, asustado, retrocedió rápidamente y se alejó de su oponente.

-¡Imposible! ¿Acaso en tu universo también existe el Haki?

-O sea que al Touki se le llama Haki en tu mundo... ¡Caesar Clown! ¡Tu arrogancia será tu perdición!

-¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Yo no perderé este ridículo torneo! ¡Gastille!

Caesar disparó un rayo láser de su boca hacia Hyunkel, pero éste lo esquivó rápidamente dando un salto hacia un lado. El rayo siguió y chocó contra una de las paredes del Coliseo, derritiéndola como si fuera una tableta de chocolate expuesta al sol del verano. Caesar usó su Blue Sword y atacó a Hyunkel con ella, pero la espada acabó destruida por la propia espada de Hyunkel, que estaba cubierta por Touki.

-Maldito... ¡Ya verás! Usaré mi habilidad para dejar esta zona sin oxígeno. Morirás asfixia... ¡Uargh!

Caesar no pudo acabar la frase ni usar su habilidad ya que Hyunkel cortó el costado de Caesar Clown usando su Bloody Scryer. Caesar seguía vivo, pero apenas podía moverse y había perdido mucha sangre.

-Y 10. ¡Caesar Clown no puede continuar! ¡Hyunkel es el ganador!

-Ha derrotado a un Logia con facilidad.-Dijo Sanji (Post Timeskip) con preocupación.

-¡Ha vencido a un criminal con una recompensa de 300 millones de berries!-Exclamó preocupado Brannew. El almirante de flota Sakazuki no quiso decir nada. Hyunkel mostró una gran habilidad en la lucha, pero dedujo que todavía no mostró todo su poder.

-Y ahora, que suban al ring Shademan del universo Clásico y Dio Brando del universo bizarro de los Stands.

-Oh my God!-Exclamó alarmado Joseph Joestar (Stardust Crusaders)

-DIO...-Dijo furioso Jotaro Kujo recordando todo lo que ocurrió en Egipto.

-Así que ahora le toca a Dio...-Dijo una persona que apareció detrás de Jotaro y Joseph. El anciano se asombró al ver quién era. Esa persona era Jonathan Joestar, su abuelo.

Una anciana Erina, que estaba acompañada por su joven nieto Joseph y por Lisa Lisa se quedó helada por el terror que le dio escuchar de nuevo el nombre de la persona que casi arruinó su vida de su amante.

-Así que ese es Dio Brando...-Dijo serio el joven Joseph Joestar.

-El hombre que acabó con la vida de mis verdaderos padres y de Jonathan Joestar...-Dijo muy seria Lisa Lisa.

-¡Shademan! ¡No me falles!-Exclamó el doctor Wily. El Robot Master hizo una reverencia y se fue volando al ring. Shademan aterrizó en el ring y esperó a que su oponente subiera. Pero no había rastro de él.

-¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡Vamos! ¡Sube! ¡Qué quiero ganar este torneo y hacer realidad mi sueño de ser un famoso cantante!

-Mi versión robot es patética...-Dijo el NetNavi Shademan EXE avergonzado.

El tiempo pasó y Dio seguía sin aparecer. Shademan estaba nervioso y no dejaba de gritar.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALDITO DIO?! ¡SUBE COBARDE!

-¿Estás ciego?-Dijo una voz que venía de detrás de Shademan.-Yo, Dio, he estado en el ring todo este tiempo.

-¿Ese es Dio?-Se preguntó asombrado Jonathan Joestar.-Su aspecto ha cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, hay algo familiar en él...

-"Holy Shit! Y ahora cómo explico que Dio le mató y está usando su cuerpo..."-Pensó furioso el viejo Joseph.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-Ju,ju,ju...

Dio solamente comenzó a reir. Shademan, furioso, disparó su Noise Crush contra Dio. Parecía que iba a darle, pero en el último segundo, desapareció. Dio apareció tranquilo en el otro lado del ring mientras sonreía.

-Maldito...-Shademan disparó un rayo de energía de sus ojos. Su intención era convertir en una estatua de piedra a Dio. Pero el vampiro volvió a desaparecer.-¿Otra vez? ¡Tramposo!

-¿Acusas a Dio de hacer trampas? No sabes perder...

-¿Perder? ¡Seré yo quién gane, humano!

Shademan voló a gran velocidad hacia Dio con la intención de darle un zarpazo. De repente, un aura amarilla cubrió el cuerpo de Dio.

-¡Eso! ¡Ven a mí! ¡The World!

De repente, todo se congeló, salvo por Dio, que podía moverse tranquilo. Con su Stand, The World, detuvo el tiempo. Dio comenzó a reirse y avanzó hacia su oponente. Su Stand apareció.

-¡Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda!-The World golpeó a Shademan con varios puñetazos a gran velocidad y, poco a poco, iba destruyendo su cuerpo metálico.-¡Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda! ¡Es tu fin! El tiempo vuelve a correr...

El tiempo volvió a correr, y tan pronto como lo hizo, Shademan notó todo el daño acumulado que The World le hizo. El robot acabó hecho trizas y estalló.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué le ha hecho a mi robot? ¡Exigo que se vuelva a repetir el combate!-El doctor Wily estaba furioso, pero Flashman lo calmó dándole una explicación.

-Al igual que yo, Dio ha detenido el tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo?! Mi pobre Shademan...

-Shademan ha sido destruído. ¡Dio Brando es el vencedor!

-Voy a dejarlo claro a todos aquellos que ahora tienen mi atención.-Dijo Dio, el cual todavía no abandonó el ring.-Si pensais que vais a ganar este torneo. O quizás tengais ya a un claro ganador en vuestras mentes. Entonces me temo que vais a tener que volver a pernsarlo de nuevo. ¡Pues, a pesar de lo que podáis estar pensando, él que realmente va a ganar este torneo seré yo, Dio!

-¡Ju!-Fue lo único que dijo Freezer.

-Me gusta este ser llamado Dio.-Dijo el rey demonio Burn mientras bebía tranquilo una copa de vino.

-Bien. Y tras estas bonitas palabras de Dio Brando, ha llegado el momento de realizar otra prueba. Bien, veamos que dice la rueda...

Mehime volvió a activar la rueda con su mente como ya hizo la vez anterior. La ruedo giró y giró hasta que se detuvo sola. Y la flecha marcaba...

-¡Combates dobles!

-¡Plagio!-Volvió a exclamar Tokoro Tennosuke. Bobobo lo calló estampándole a Dengakuman en la cara.

-Y ahora, sacaré de la urna uno de los dos papeles que contiene... A ver... ¡Lo tengo! En el papel pone... ¡Aprete el botón que hay al lado de la rueda! ¿A ver?

Mehime apretó el botón y una enorme pantalla apareció encima del ring. En ella aparecieron las caras de todos los luchadores. La pantalla, en ese momento, comenzó a hacer un sorteo entre las miles de caras y solamente pararía hasta que escogiera cuatro luchadores. Tras unos segundos, la pantalla se detuvo al haber escogido por fin a los cuatro luchadores.

-Bien. Estos serán los guerreros que lucharán en el primer combate doble. ¡Que suban al ring Lord Zedd del universo de los Power Rangers, Armadillomon y Wizardmon del universo Adventure y Movor de Viron 901.8 Alpha!

El primer combate doble va a tener lugar. Se enfrentarán el equipo de Zedd y Armadillomon contra Wizardmon y el Decepticon Movor. ¿Qué equipo ganará? ¿Y quién es el guerrero que va a desafiar al perverso Majin Bu?

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** Hasta aquí este capítulo. Siento el retraso, pero he estado ocupado y además, me ha costado bastante hacer algunos combates. Aún así, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo. Y ya sabéis. Si hay alguna duda, podeis preguntarla en las reviews o en el foro.

Y ahora responderé con sumo gusto vuestras reviews:

-**Neo5000Art**: Tranquilo, tendré en cuenta tus ideas. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior.

**-BRANDON369: **Muchas gracias. El Doctor Chapatín también trabaja en la enfermería. Y en el próximo capítulo, lo veremos en acción. Y sí, no sería buena idea ir con Bardock al cine. XD

**-baraka108:** Los que le hicieron daño a Bu... Bien, yo te lo digo. Son un grupo de seres oscuros que responden al nombre de S... ¡Vaya! ¡Se me acabó la tinta! XD

-**darthwolf**: Hecho. Ha habido un combate entre velocistas. Los escogí al azar. Y me salió bastante desproporcionado. Me ha sabido mal por el pobre Barry Allen del Arrowverse. Soy fan de su série, pero no podía hacer nada frente a Burter. Ya haré un combate especial entre velocistas en el futuro.

-**Ultimate Dimentor**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Y siento si los combates no causan Hype. Es normal, esta primera ronda es como una ronda de clasificación. Espero que los combates futuros causen emoción. Las palabras de Ralph en este capítulo son un homenaje a este review. Y no me imagino a Drakkon con la ropa de Ladybug. Pero quédate con este detalle, pues varios villanos irán a por los poderes de Ladybug y Chat Noir tras descubrir lo que hacen.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

_**¡Saludos!**_


	7. ¡Aclamad todos a Megatron!

**Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos y ocuparía todo un capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene spoilers de mis otros fics y de las series que uso**

**Nota 1: No acepto OCs para este fic. Estáis avisados.**

**Nota 2: Esta historia tiene lugar en un megaverso diferente al resto de mis fics. Así que no aparecerán personajes como Subaru Ikari. La única OC que aparecerá será Mehime, realizando la labor de supervisora del torneo y como árbitra de tal evento.**

**Con esto aclarado, continuemos la historia**

**Capítulo dedicado a Robert Axelrod.**

**(-)**

**Universo 7.**

-Así que habéis sido vosotros... No sé cómo habéis escapado a la absorción. Pero a los que había asimilado con éxito... ¡Los habeis liberado! ¡Me las vais a pagar!

Vegeta y Goku, que se habían introducido en el interior del cuerpo de Majin Bu para salvar a Gohan y a los demás, estaban frente al furioso Majin.

-No tan rápido. ¿Qué pasaría si arrancara el capullo que contiene al gordito?

Vegeta estaba a punto de arrancar el capullo que contenía al Bu benigno que trabó amistad con Mister Satan. El Bu maligno comenzó a sudar y se puso muy nervioso.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Si liberas a ese, yo ya no seré yo.

-¡Ju! Suena interesante. ¿Y en quién te convertirás? ¿En el flacucho que salió del humo que expulsó el gordo o en el mismo gordo?

-¡Te digo que te estés quieto!-Vegeta iba a arrancar el capullo, pero en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo. El único que podía moverse era el mismo Bu. -¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Yo he detenido el tiempo.-Dijo Mehime, que apareció dentro de Bu para poder hablar con él.-Vengo a hacerte una proposición. Una que no podrás rechazar.

-Habla antes de que te convierta en caramelo.

-Va a tener lugar un Torneo en el que lucharán guerreros de todos los universos que existen y han existido.

-A mí no me interesan esas cosas...

-¿Y si te digo que en ese torneo participarán guerreros que son mucho más fuertes que estos que has absorbido? ¿Seguirás negándote?

Bu se quedó callado y pensó una respuesta. El Majin al final accedió, ya que pensó que en ese torneo podría divertirse luchando y, si fuera necesario, absorber a seres poderosos con el fin de usar su poder para vengarse de Vegeta y Goku.

-Está bien. Acepto. Llévame a ese Torneo.

-Excelente. Ya tengo a quién quería de esta linea temporal.

Mehime chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer a los Saiyans y a aquellos que habían sido liberados. Bu y la entidad cósmica aparecieron en el Coliseo.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué me has arrebatado a los terrícolas que había asimilado y que podía haber reabsorbido? ¡Contesta!

-¿Qué más da? Ellos están aquí también. Y hay versiones más poderosas que esos que habías absorbido. Quizás puedas absorberlos.-Dijo Mehime mientras desaparecía, dejando atrás a un Bu que soltó una sonrisa maligna al oir que en el Torneo participarían versiones más poderosas de Gohan, Piccolo y Gotenks.

**Capítulo 07: ¡Aclamad todos a Megatron!**

-Bien. Estos serán los guerreros que lucharán en el primer combate doble. ¡Qué suban al ring Lord Zedd del universo de los Power Rangers, Armadillomon y Wizardmon del universo Adventure y Movor de Viron 901.8 Alpha!

-Muy pronto me ha tocado.-Dijo Lord Zedd furioso.-Esperaba ser uno de los últimos. ¡Ahora todos sabrán mis trucos secretos!

-No te preocupes Zeddie. Algo me dice que no te hará falta usar tu as en la manga. ¡Jajajajaja!

-Eso espero, mi caramelito...-Dijo Lord Zedd mientras se teletransportaba al ring

-¡Buena suerte Wizardmon! ¡Y a ti también Armadillomon!-Exclamó Tailmon mientras sus amigos caminaban hacia el ring. Por otro lado...

-Me voy. Espero poder ganar la prueba.-Dijo Iori todo serio. El Niño Elegido se preparó para irse con su compañero, pero Takeru le detuvo.

-Espera. Antes de irte, déjame darte un consejo. No te fies de ese Lord Zedd. Parece de esos villanos que traicionan a los suyos con tal de conseguir la victoria.

-Descuida. Tendré cuidado con ese Zedd.

-Si quieres, Puedes fusionar a Ankylomon con Angemon. Tendrás más fácil la batalla si usas a Shakkoumon.

-No es necesario. Quiero luchar usando mis recursos. Quiero ver lo fuertes que somos Armadillomon y yo solos

Y así, Iori, Armadillomon y Wizardmon se fueron directos al ring

-No le fallaré, amo Galvatron.-Dijo Movor antes de ir al ring

-Eso espero. No dejaré que los Autobots me humillen de nuevo. Debo vengarme de Optimus Prime... ¡De la forma que sea!

Movor corrió en su forma robótica hacia el ring mientras Decepticons de otros universos se acercaban a ese Galvatron

-¿Y vosotros quienes sois?

-Somos tú.-Dijo el Galvatron de Primax 984.17 Alpha, el cual venía acompañado por el Galvatron de Aurex 802.23 Alpha.-Y vengo a hacerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar...

-Te escucho. Te escucho con mucha atención.

**(-)**

-¿Dices qué vienes a pararme y a salvar a He-Man?-Preguntó Majin Bu antes de comenzar a reirse como un loco.-Eres muy gracioso, Linterna Verde Kyle Rayner...

-Ya veremos si ríes después. Pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

-¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Fuera! ¡O si no te mato!

Kyle pasó a la acción y comenzó a atacar a Majin Bu con construcciones. El Linterna creó robots que comenzaron a golpear con fuerza al Majin, pero éste no recibía nada gracias a su habilidad para regenerarse al momento. El villano soltó un bostezo que molestó a Kyle.

-¿Eso es todo? Con el poder de He-Man soy imparable. Mucho más que cuando tenía a Gohan a esos mocosos en mi interior. Ahora, si no quieres morir, será mejor que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo, Kyle Rayner.

-¡No te dejaré en paz! ¡No hasta liberar a He-Man y llevarlo de vuelta con los suyos! ¡Toma esta

Kyle creó varios misiles que fueron directos a Bu. El Majin los destruyó usando láseres que disparó desde sus ojos. Pero eso era una maniobra de distracción. Mientras Bu destruía los misiles, Kyle estaba creando algo. Para cuando Bu se dio cuenta, estaba encerrado en una construcción que parecía una máquina de Pinball.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Kyle?-Preguntó el majin confuso. En ese momento, de una de las paredes apareció la cara de Kyle.

-Eres muy fuerte, Majin Bu. Pero eso no es lo único que vale. Te demostraré que la persona más débil puede vencer al más fuerte usando su inteligencia.

Bu intentó escapar de la máquina volando, pero Kyle le atrapó en una esfera verde y echó una partida de pinball usando a Bu como bola.

-¡Argh! ¡Voy a matarte por esto, Linterna Verde!-Dijo un furioso Majin Bu mientras la esfera en la que estaba atrapado iba de un lado a otro.

Kyle se estaba divirtiendo, pero planeaba agotar a Bu para facilitar la liberación de He-Man. Pero en ese momento, la esfera de Bu se llenó de vapor y se hizo mil pedazos. Bu, que escapó, estaba mu furioso. El Majin se preparó para matar a Kyle, pero el Linterna estaba preparado y disparó un láser verde desde una armadura que creó antes de la fuga de Majin Bu. El ataque atravesó al Majin, pero éste se regeneró enseguida y voló hacia Kyle. El Linterna siguió disparando, pero los láseres atravesaban el cuerpo del Majin. Para cuando Kyle quiso reaccionar, ya tenía a Bu delante. El demonio golpeó con sus palmas la cabeza de Kyle. El Linterna cayó al suelo aturdido y sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz y su boca.

-¡Cough! ¡Cough!-Lo único que podía hacer Kyle era toser sangre. Majin Bu se preparó para matar a Kyle. El demonio no tenía hambre en ese momento, así que se preparó para aplastar la cabeza del héroe con su pie.

-Te felicito. Eres el primero que ha probado mi nueva fuerza y has aguantado más de lo que creía. Por eso, tu premio será una muerte rápida.

Bu se preparó para matar a Kyle, pero algo lo detuvo. El Majin comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza. La voluntad de He-Man no dejaba que Majin Bu matara a ese joven. Bu comenzó a gritar y a sufrir. Kyle, que se recuperó, vio sufrir a Majin Bu. Y en lugar de quedarse quieto, el héroe creó una armadura samurai y una katana. Con el arma, Kyle cortó en varios trozos el cuerpo de Majin Bu. Pero fue inútil, Bu se recuperó al momento y estaba más furioso. Bu estiró su brazo y éste se enroscó en el cuerpo de Kyle como si fuese una serpiente.

-Bien...-Dijo un agotado Majin Bu.-Ya que no puedo matar, al menos te dejaré tan malherido que nada en el omniverso podrá sanarte... Pronto tendrás menos huesos que una medusa.

Bu comenzó a hacer fuerza con la intención de aplastar el cuerpo de Kyle. El Linterna comenzó a soltar gritos de dolor. Pero Bu lo cayó usando un pedazo de su carne. El pedazo se pegó a la boca de Kyle y lo calló para que sus gritos no pudieran oirse por el Coliseo. Parecía que Bu iba a cumplir su amenaza, pero en ese momento, alguien le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. El Majin liberó al Linterna y cayó al suelo. Furioso, miró a la persona que le había atacado a traición.

-¿Qué molesta llega a ser la gente!-Exclamó furioso el Majin. Lo que Kyle, Bu y el misterioso chico ignoraban era que algo malo estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde estaban luchando.

**(-)**

En el ring ya estaban todos los luchadores preparados para comenzar con la prueba.

-Espero que luches con honor.-Le dijo serio Iori a Lord Zedd, pero el tirano intergaláctico comenzó a reir como un loco.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Honor? ¡Eso es para idiotas con corazón noble y débil! ¡Yo soy Lord Zedd, emperador de todo lo que ve! ¡Y no conquisté galaxias enteras luchando con honor, niño! ¡En este mundo hay que usar todo lo que esté a tu alcance! ¡No hay que tener compasión por nada

-Por lo visto, eres como Vamdemon.-Dijo Wizardmon, el cual ya estaba al lado de Movor.

-"Y como mi jefe."-Pensó Movor.

-No sé quién es ese Vamdemon, pero a ti te enseñaré a hablarme con respeto. Y tú, chico, procura que tu rata con caparazón no se entrometa en mi camino. O acabará convertido en cenizas.

-Me da asco formar equipo con un villano como tú...-Replicó el Niño Elegido, a lo que Lord Zedd respondió...

-El sentimiento es mutuo, mocoso.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Y a la señal de Mehime, las dos parejas comenzaron a pelear. El primero en actuar fue Movor, que se transformó en un transbordador espacial y comenzó a disparar láseres contra Zedd y Armadillomon. Pero Zedd y el digimon de Iori esquivaron fácilmente los láseres.

-Chico. Que tu mascota se encargue de la chatarra espacial. Yo me encargo con gusto de tu amigo.

-¡Vamos a digievolucionar! por tu bien, Zedd, espero que Wizardmon salga con vida del ring.

Y a la señal de Iori, Armadillomon usó el Digihuevo del Conocimiento para evolucionar en Digmon. Wizardmon intentó impedirlo disparando una bola eléctrica, pero Zedd anuló su ataque usando otra bola eléctrica.

-¡Lord Zedd! ¡LORD! Y a ti te mostraré que yo so el mejor hechicero. ¡Ajajajajaja!

Zedd cargó su mano derecha con electricidad y la lanz al aire. La electricidad cayó en forma de relámpago cerca de donde estaba Wizardmon. La explosión causada por el ataque hizo que Wizardmon saliera disparado por los aires. Y en ese momento, Lord Zedd aprovechó para atacar al mago de Witchelny con una espera eléctrica. El ataque parecía que iba a golpear a Wizardmon, pero el digimon comenzó a flotar en el aire y anuló el ataque de Zedd con una barrera.

Por otra parte, Movor continuó disparando contra Digmon, pero curiosamente, ningún láser impactó en el digimon.

-¡Ja! ¡Ese Movor tiene menos puntería que estos tipos!-Dijo Tokoro Tennosuke señalando a un grupo de Stormtroopers que estaba junto a él. Los aludidos, enfadados, comenzaron a darle una paliza al ser gelatinoso. Y como era costumbre, Mehime ignoró ese hecho.

-¿Qué le hacéis a Tennosuke?-Bobobo fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañero gelatinoso. Pero, en vez de ayudarle, Bobobo y varios de sus enemigos se unieron a los Stormtroopers.

-¡Taladradora metal!-Digmon atacó a Movor disparando sus taladros. Simon, que estaba entre los luchadores, no quedó impresionado por el ataque, ya que esos taladros eran una birria comparados con los de su mecha. Los taladros impactaron en Movor y lo derribaron. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Movor cambió a su forma robot y comenzó a correr hacia Digmon mientras disparaba con su pistola láser. Digmon atacó con sus taladros de nuevo, pero Movor los esquivó

-¡Lo siento pero no volveré a caer en eso!

Movor se acercó lo bastante a Digmon como para comenzar a atacarle con sus puños. Movor tenía mala puntería, pero en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era excelente. Movor golpeó dos veces en la cara a Digmon con una patada lo mandó lejos. El digimon estuvo a punto de salir del ring. Pero se recuperó pronto y se preparó para entrar de nuevo en acción. Movor comenzó a correr hacia Digmon con la intención de atacarle de nuevo, pero en ese momento, Lord Zedd golpeó varias veces el suelo con su cetro. El tirano electrocutó a Movor gracias a la electricidad que liberaba de su cetro. El Decepticon quedó aturdido.

-¡Aprovecha para atacar ahora! Y no me vuelvas a dejar en ridículo...-Amenazó Zedd. Digmon preparó sus taladros con ellos golpeó el suelo.

-¡Rompe Rocas!

Digmon abrió una fisura en el suelo y Movor cayó por ella. Zedd, usando su magia, cerró la fisura, dejando atrapado a Movor debajo de la tierra.

-Movor ha caído del ring. Solamente queda Wizardmon en el otro equipo.-Anunció Mehime.

-Inútil...-Dijo enfadado Galvatron [Robots in Disguise (2001)]

-Vaya... Esa ha sido una forma curiosa de echar al oponente del ring.-Le dijo Goku asombrado a Piccolo. Pero el namekiano estaba ocupado en otro asunto. No muy lejos de ahí notaba el ki de Majin Bu.

-Noto la energía de Bu. Sé que lucha contra alguien más. ¿Pero contra quién o quienes? Y lo peor es que una voluntad maligna se acerca a ellos... Solamente espero que Mehime no se entere de eso o nos fulminará a todos...

-Dos contra uno. No es muy justo, pero me las puedo apañar solo.-Dijo Wizardmon mientras amenazaba con su báculo a Lord Zedd.

-Yo no lucharé...-Dijo Digmon mientras deshacía su evolución y volvía a ser Armadillomon.-No me parece bien luchar en grupo contra un solo contrincante.

-O sea que Lord Zedd luchará solo...-Dijo serio Wizardmon.

-¡Ajajajajajaja! ¿Y quién ha dicho qué voy a luchar solo?-Dijo Lord Zedd mientras su báculo comenzaba a emitir electricidad. ¿Qué macabra idea pasará por la cabeza de Lord Zedd?

**(-)**

Majin Bu estaba rodeado por un malherido Kyle y por el chico que vino en su ayuda.

-Tú eres el Conner Kent de Tierra-16.-Dijo Kyle mientras se quitaba el pedazo de Bu de la boca.-Que cosa más asquerosa... Márchate. No eres oponente para él

Conner, que salió de la enfermería hace poco, vio como Kyle seguía a Bu. El chico decidió ir a ayudarle. Y en caso de que el Majin ganara, intentaría contactar con Miss Martian y pedirle que avisara urgentemente a Mehime o a alguien que pudiera ayudarles contra el demonio rosa.

-Hazle caso chico. Vi como el Son Gohan de esa otra linea temporal te humillo. Yo so mucho más fuerte que él ahora. ¿Qué esperas hacer contra mí? ¿Morir? Si eso quieres... ¡Urgh! Maldito He-Man... Tu voluntad es fuerte... Y me fastidia que oprimas mis instintos asesinos... Pero no pienso liberarte... ¡Eres de gran utilidad para mí!

-Genial. Habla solo. Otro villano que está loco... Poseo mucha información de mi universo y jamás encontré a alguien como tú. Te pareces a Parásito pero con la locura del Joker.-Dijo Superboy (Tierra-16) con mofa, pero en ese momento, Majin Bu apareció ante él y lo derribó con un placaje. Kyle creó un tiranosaurio que tenía una metralleta por lengua comenzó a disparar al Majin. Pero las balas atravesaban el cuerpo líquido del villano. Kyle cambió su ataque. Deshizo el tiranosaurio y creó un Superman que, físicamente, se parecía al de Tierra-12. El falso Superman comenzó a atacar a Bu. Este ataque tampoco era muy efectivo, pero despertó en Bu una idea. El Majin usó su magia y reanimó uno de los pedazos que Kyle le cortó antes con la katana. Luego, reanimó el pedazo que usó para amordazar a Kyle y éste se movió sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Conner Kent.

-"El conocimiento de Superboy y la imaginación de Kyle me van a ser muy útiles..." ¡Ahora!

-¿Eh? ¡Nooooooooo!

A la señal de Bu, los dos pedazos saltaron sobre sus víctimas y cubrieron sus cuerpos totalmente. Conner intentó liberarse con su fuerza, pero la magia del Majin lo debilitaba. Kyle, por otra parte, protegió su cuerpo con una barrera creada por el anillo y se hizo atrapar a posta. Una vez los pedazos atraparon a sus víctimas, Bu hizo que los pedazos volvieran a su cuerpo. Bu notó una pequeña metamorfosis en su cuerpo. En su cabeza estaban todos los datos que el Proyecto Cadmus introdujo en el clon del Superman de Tierra-16. Pero había algo raro. No tenía la imaginación de Kyle ni su anillo.

-No me la van a jugar de nuevo. No caeré en el mismo truco dos veces.-Dijo Majin Bu mientras ignoraba que un aura llena de maldad estaba acercándose cada vez más a él.

(-)

-Conner...-Dijo Miss Martian (Tierra-16) al perder el contacto con Conner.

(-)

-¿Qué no lucharás solo?-Preguntó Wizardmon.-¿Y quién va a ayudarte? Recuerda que nadie puede subir al ring mientras se disputa un combate.

-¡Ya conozco las normas de este simple torneo, brujo de feria! Y tranquilo. Nadie va a subir. Los voy a traer aquí yo mismo.

Zedd apuntó con su báculo a un lado del ring y con su magia creó Masillas Z para asombro de Armadillomon y Wizardmon. Luego, los energizó con su magia y los Masillas comenzaron a moverse.

-¿Esto es legal?-Preguntó Iori a Mehime. La entidad se levantó e hizo una declaración.

-Por supuesto que es legal. Lord Zedd los ha invocado y no ha quebrantado ninguna norma. El combate doble continúa.-Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en su trono.

-¡Destruid a mi enemigo! ¡No tengáis compasión u os convierto en jarrones!

Los Masillas Z, siguiendo la orden de su amo, avanzaron hacia Wizardmon y comenzaron a atacarle. El brujo Digimon tuvo que volar para evitar ser rodeado. Y desde el aire, atacó a sus enemigos.

-¡Bola de trueno!

Wizardmon disparó varias bolas eléctricas a los Masillas Z, pero los ataques no hicieron efecto.

-¿Cómo?-Se preguntó confuso el amigo de Tailmon.-¡No les he hecho nada!

-¡Ajajajajajajaja!

-Como no descubra pronto que el punto débil de esos Masillas es la Z del pecho, Wizardmon estará en problemas.-Dijo Jason, el ranger rojo original con preocupación mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con esos Masillas Z.

Wizardmon bajó a tierra y comenzó a atacar a los Masillas Z con bolas de energía que emitía de sus manos. Pero el resultado era el mismo. Fue en ese momento cuando Lord Zedd, harto de esperar que los Masillas Z acabaran con Wizardmon, se teletransportó detrás del mago, cargo de energía naranja su báculo e hizo que éste girara como las aspas de un molino. El villano golpeó varias veces al digimon con una fuerte patada, lo sacó del ring.

-¡Wizardmon ha salido del ring! ¡Lord Zedd y Armadillomon ganan el primer combate doble!

-¡Así es cómo se hacen las cosas!-Exclamó Zedd mientras miraba a sus esbirros.

-¡Bien hecho, Zeddie! ¡Jajajajajaja!-Rita Repulsa, feliz, no dejaba de dar saltos de alegría mientras sus esbirros felicitaban a su amo.

-¡Bah! ¡He sido yo el que lo ha hecho todo!-Dijo Lord Zedd mientras volvía con Rita y sus lacayos. Iori ayudó a Wizardmon juntos volvieron con su grupo. Pero Armadillomon se quedó en el ring quieto. Pensando en algo.

-Creo que nos olvidamos de algo...-Dijo Armadillomon antes de abandonar el ring.

-Ese hechicero es peligroso... Será mejor vigilarlo de cerca.-Dijo furioso Lassic ante la muestra de poder de Lord Zedd.-Dark Force será el supremo soberano de todos los mundos que existen...

-Este Torneo es maravilloso. Aquí puedo rehacer mi colección de guerreros que perdí hace poco...-Dijo una mujer siniestra que iba acompañada por varios cofres.

-Hay gente muy peligrosa. Todo lo que hemos visto ahora es peor que el Sindicato de Mr.X...-Dijo preocupada Blaze Fielding.

-Como si no tuviera bastante con Dormammu...-Dijo preocupado el Doctor Strange de Tierra-616 al ver que habían muchos hechiceros oscuros en el Coliseo.

-Bien. Espero que hayais disfrutado del primer combate doble. En breve haremos otros, ya que el Torneo debe continuar.-Dijo Mehime mientras se levantaba de su trono otra vez.-Ahora, un combate entre dos mujeres. Que suban al ring Itsuki Myoudouin del universo de las Heartcatch Pretty Cure y Seiya Kou del universo animado de las Sailors.

-¡Mujeres! ¡Qué maravilla!-Exclamó el maestro Muten (GT). Pero su alegría se acabó, pues vio como al ring subían dos hombres.- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! ¡¿Y mis preciosas mujeres?! ¡NOS HAS MENTIDO!-Gritó furioso el viejo maestro. Otros pervertidos que había en el Coliseo también estaban furiosos, pero Mehime los callócon un relámpago.

-Yo, casi nunca, digo mentiras. Casi nunca. Ahora verés que digo la verdad. ¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

A la señal de Mehime, Itsuki y Seiya se prepararon para transformarse.

-Pretty Cure, Open my heart!

-Fighter Star Power, Make up!

Ambas luchadoras se transformaron en Cure Sunshine y en Sailor Star Fighter respectivamente, revelando al Torneo su auténtico género.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! ¡Son como Iva-chan!-Dijo Luffy (Post-Timeskip)

-Penetrando la oscuridad de la noche, traigo un halo de libertad. Soy Sailor Star Fighter. Stage on!

-¡La flor que se baña en los rayos del Sol, Cure Sunshine!

-A Seiya le ha tocado luchar contra una chica con poderes similares a los nuestros. Espero que gane.-Dijo preocupada Usagi mientras recibía un fuerte abrazo de Mamoru. Kakkyu y las otras Starlights estaban animando a Seiya con fuerza. Lo mismo se podía decir de las Heartcatch Pretty Cure y de las otras Pretty Cure de diferentes universos.

Y mientras, en el ring, Star Fighter fue la primera en atacar a su oponente.

-Star Serious Laser!

-¡Un rayo! ¡Ha disparado un rayo!-Exclamó nervioso Luffy (pre-timeskip) a pesar de haber visto a otros luchadores hacer lo mismo en anteriores combates.

Star Fighter disparó un potente láser contra su oponente, pero Cure Sunshine se preparó para recibir el ataque.

-Sunflower Aegis!

Cure Sunshine creó un enorme girasol que la protegió del ataque de la Sailor. El laser de Star Fighter rebotó y golpeó a la sorprendida Sailor de pleno.

-¡Star Fighter!-La princesa Kakkyu estaba muy preocupada por su guardiana.

-Un girasol justo cuando baraka108 sacó otro en su torneo... ¡Plagio!-Gritó Tennosuke. Al momento, recibió en la cabeza un fuerte golpe ya que alguien le había lanzado una lata de cerveza. El causante fue Homer Simpson, que, acompañado por los habitantes de Springfield, estaba ya harto de las absurdas acusaciones del ser gelatinoso.

-¡A por él chicos!-Exclamó furioso Homer.

-¡A la hoguera con él!-Exclamó Moe mientras guiaba a la gente furiosa. Tennosuke tuvo que salir corriendo. Y una vez más, Mehime ignoró ese alboroto.

Seiya continuó disparando sus láseres contra el escudo de Cure Sunshine, hasta que éste cedió se rompió en pedazos, asombrando a la Pretty Cure. Star Fighter dio un salto y velozmente aterrizó delante de su oponente. La Sailor Senshi comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas contra su oponente, pero ésta detenía los golpes. Pero estos le hacían daño.

-Buena suerte, Itsuki...-Dijo en voz baja Tsubomi, la Cure Blossom, preocupada por su camarada. Por otro lado, Usagi también estaba preocupada por Seiya.

-Star Figther...

-¡Sunshine Flash!-Sunshine creó un anillo hecho con energía amarilla y entonces comenzó a disparar balas gracias a él. Star Fighter esquivó algunos disparos, pero otros le dieron de lleno, haciendole bastante daño. En ese momento, un disparo le dio en la pierna y Star Fighter no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Seiya!-Gritó nerviosa Usagi.

Cure Sunshine se preparó para usar un ataque con el que quería sacar a la Sailor del ring. Pero en ese momento, el cuerpo de la guerrera marinera brilló y fue directa a Sunshine a la velocidad de la luz. La Cure, sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar. Fighter le dio una fuerte patada en el vientre y la Cure salió disparada fuera del ring.

-¡Cure Sunshine ha salido fuera del ring! ¡Sailor Star Fighter es la ganadora!

-Itsuki...

-¿Estás bien? Espero no haberte hecho daño. No quería usar este recurso contra ti. Esperaba usarlo contra alguien como Sailor Galaxia.

Star Fighter le tendió la mano a Cure Sunshine y ésta respondió agarrándola. Ambas guerreras se dieron la mano en señal de paz

-Tranquila. Estoy bien.

-¿Sabes? A lo mejor la Sailor War hubiera acabado antes si hubieramos tenido a guerreras como tú de nuestro lado.-Dijo Star Fighter antes de volver con sus compañeras.

-Ambas son mujeres fuertes. Me encantaría combatir junto a ellas algún ía.-Dijo emocionada Wonder Woman (DCEU). La Wonder Woman de Tierra-12 y la de Tierra-76 pensaban lo mismo que la otra Diana.

Mientras tanto, en una de las salas donde los luchadores podían descansar, un ser lleno de odio, rencor y maldad observaba los combates desde un monitor.

-Hay demasiados universos. Y demasiados héroes. Esta competición me ha venido bien. Así podré conocer sus poderes y defectos. Y además, podré vengarme de aquellos que me humillaron. ¡Pronto los aplastaré como los insectos que son! ¡Pues yo soy inevitable!

Y por otra parte...

-¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Héroes y villanos de todas partes de la existencia reunidos en un Coliseo! ¡Este evento es mucho mejor que mi Guerra Secreta! ¿No piensas como yo, Madame Web?

-En efecto, Beyonder.

-Así tendría que haber sido mi Convergencia.-Dijo Brainiac de Tierra-0/5G.

-Bien. Ahora, que suban al ring Izumi Orimoto del universo Frontier y Windblade del universo Uniend 911.05 Alpha.

-Me ha tocado contra uno de esos robots que se transforman.-Dijo Izumi preocupada. Pero pronto recibió el apoyo de sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Takuya.-Tú te has enfrentado contra peores cosas, como Lucemon y los Caballeros Reales. Esa robot será pan comido para ti.

-Grazie Takuya...-Dijo Izumi mientras evolucionaba en Fairymon y volaba hacia el ring. La chica no quería cometer el error que Wes, el Time Force Rojo, cometió antes en su combate contra Armaggon.

-¿Esa chica va a luchar con esas pintas? ¡Pero si casi no lleva ropa! En este sitio no saben nada de moda... ¡Es ridículo! ¡Altamente ridículo! ¡Yo tenía que estar en Nueva York! ¡No aquí con estos paletos!-Exclamó alterada Chloé Bourgeois. La chica, aún estaba molesta con Ladybug, pues ya no podía transformarse en Reina Aguijón. Pero en ese momento...

-Toma.-Ante la chica francesa apareció Mehime con el Prodigio de la Abeja.-Te dejo que lo uses en el Torneo. Pero únicamente para tus combates.

Chloé, emocionada, no se lo pensó dos veces y cogió el Prodigio.

**(-)**

**Interior de Majin Bu.**

-Yo me he salvado. Pero él...

Kyle, que desactivó la barrera, estaba furioso y golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su puño. No pudo evitar a tiempo la asimilación de Conner. El Linterna vio como el clon era atrapado dentro de un capullo rosa. Pero enseguida se calmó.

-Pronto te saco de aquí, Conner de otro universo. Y allí está He-Man atrapado. ¿Y aquel es el Bu gordito que luchó contra ese monstruo de mazapán? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo ha podido asimilarlo? Es igual. Os voy a liberar de esas extrañas berenjenas y os sacaré a todos de aquí.

Kyle creó unas enormes tijeras con su anillo y se preparó para liberar a los héroes capturados por el demonio. Pero en ese momento, un láser de energía rosa destruyó la tijera.

-No dejaré que eso me vuelva a ocurrir. Conmigo el truco de la barrera ya no funciona. No soy tan tonto como para caer dos veces en el mismo truco.

-Bien. ¡Pues acabaré contigo aquí mismo!

Kyle comenzó a atacar a un Bu que no dejaba de reirse de su oponente. Kyle le atacaba con todo lo que tenía y destruía al Majin, pero éste no dejaba de reconstruirse.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Es inútil! ¡Estás en mi interior! ¡Ahora mismo eres menos peligroso que una pulga!

-No me subestimes por eso. En los Sinestro Corps hay un virus inteligente que debe ser del mismo tamaño que yo ahora mismo. Es uno de sus miembros más peligrosos. ¡Y te demostraré que yo no me quedo atrás!

Kyle volvió a la acción. Bu sonreía con malicia. En ese momento, varios tentáculos atraparon a Kyle enroscándose en su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Otra vez atrapado!

-Imagino que ese ser del que hablas jamás se enfrento a un ser como yo. Ahora, eres mio...

Los tentáculos comenzaron a tirar a Kyle hacia abajo. Y poco a poco, Kyle iba siendo absorbido por la carne del demonio. Kyle hacia fuerza hacia arriba, pero los tentáculos eran fuertes lograron atraparlo en la carne de Bu.

-Lo... siento mucho... He-Man y Conner...-Dijo Kyle mientras era atrapado del todo.

Una mano de Kyle volvió a emerger de la carne, pero ésta la atrapó envolvendola del todo. A los pocos segundos, Kyle volvió a emerger, pero esta vez a atrapado en un capullo. Bu logró su objetivo. Asimilar a los héroes para obtener sus habilidades y evitar que avisaran a Mehime.

-¡Ya sois mios! ¡Ahora seré imparable!-Exclamó Bu feliz. Pero su felicidad cesó al notar como su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado.- ¿Y ahora quién es?-Dijo Bu mientras volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Bu vio como un ser de piel negra estaba atacándole. Bu agarró uno de los puños con su mano derecha. Pero el atacante usó el puño que tenía libre para golpearle con fuerza en la cara. El ataque dañó bastante a Bu, pero el Majin se curó gracias a su habilidad.

-¿Quién eres tú? Te pareces a He-Man... ¡Pero tú eres malvado del todo!

-Soy aquel al que llaman Anti He-Man. Y tú tienes algo que me pertenece. El poder de Grayskull... Al menos el del mundo del He-Man que has asimilado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero ahora es mio! ¡No te lo pienso dar!

-Bien. Si insistes... Tendré que matarte y arrebatártelo a la fuerza. Pero lo haré en el Torneo. Quiero que todos vean como triunfo. Quiero que te vean sufrir antes de morir, Majin Bu.

Y así, Anti He-Man se fue, dejando atrás a un furioso Bu que continuó su búsqueda de Superboy Prime.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, en el rupo de Autobots procedentes de Uniend 911.05 Alpha.

-Windblade. Procura no pasarte con ella. Solamente es una niña.-Dijo Bumblebee.

-No debes preocuparte. No me pasaré con ella. Además, esa humana se ha convertido en una criatura como las que ya han combatido antes.-Dijo Windblade mientras se convertía en un jet. La cibertroniana voló a velocidad Mach 3 hacia el ring.

-Esa robot es capaz de volar a la misma velocidad que el Mazinger. Esa robot no debería ser un problema para Great.-Dijo Tetsuya Tsurugi mientras veía como Windblade llegaba en un momento al ring. Mientras, el Emperador de las Tinieblas del mismo universo que Tetsuya hizo un comentario similar.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esos robots son patéticos! ¡No son rivales para mis Bestias Guerreras! ¡Jajajajaja!

-Espero que sea un combate limpio.-Dijo Fairymon mientras se preparaba para la pelea y pensaba en igualar la impresionante velocidad que acababa de demostrar en su modo jet.

-Descuida. Yo espero que sea un combate emocionante.-Dijo Windblade mientras preparaba su espada láser. La cibertroniana estaba preparada para dar el primer movimiento. Estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento de su rival. Los digimon que habían combatido hasta el momento habían mostrado habilidades peligrosas. Así que no podía bajar la guardia ante Fairymon.

-¡Vaya! ¡Esa Windblade es una robot muy guapa!-Exclamó Bort.

-Seguro que si le enseño mis músculos se enamorará de mí.-Dijo el enorme Orbot llamado Tor mientras sus hermanas Bo, Boo y Ohno estaban enfadadas con sus dos hermanos. Crunch, como ya iba siendo costumbre, lo único que hacía era comer chatarra. Mientras, el líder de los Mavericks, Sigma, observaba con una pérfida sonrisa a Windblade y a los otros transformers. Don Patch, que pasaba por ahí, creyó que Sigma era un robot pervertido.

-¿Listas? ¡Comenzad!

-¡Brisa de pétalos!-La primera en atacar fue Fairymon con varias corrientes de aire. Windblade cambió a su modo jet y esquivó el ataque fácilmente. Luego, Windblade volvió a su modo robot y comenzó a atacar a Fairymon con su espada láser. Fairymon esquivó los ataques de la Autobot y decidió atacar.

-¡Cadera bonita! ¡Auuu!

Fairymon cometió un error al atacar a Windblade con su trasero. Primero, porque llamó la atención de todos los pervertidos del Coliseo. Y segundo, porque el cuerpo metálico de Windblade era muy fuerte y daño a Fairymon.

-Patético...-Dijo Lucemon (Frontier) mientras se reía de la guerrera legendaria del viento.

-¡Cómo duele! Casi me dejo la espalda en el ataque... Supongo que mi ataque Tornado gamba no funcionaría con ella...

-¡Supones bien, chica! Ahora, ríndete. Tus ataques físicos no me hacen nada. Y puedo esquivar fácilmente tus brisas. No te queda más opción.

-¡No estés tan segura! ¡Fairymon! ¡Cambio de digievolución a Shutumon!

-¿Cómo?! ¡Otro cambio!-Exclamó alarmada Windblade al ver que Fairymon cambió a su forma animal.-Esto no cambia nada...

Windblade disparó ondas de choque desde sus turbinas, pero Shutumon las esquivó. Shutumon se movía tan rápido que a Windblade le costaba trabajo localizarla bien con su radar.

-¿Has visto, Haruka? Es rápida como el viento. Podría ser una rival digna para ti.

-¿Tú crees Michiru? Yo creo que soy más rápida que eso.

-¡Viento de tormenta!-Shutumon atacó a Windblade con una fuerte corriente de aire huracanado, pero la transformer lo esquivó usando su modo jet. En esa forma, Windblade comenzó a dispararle láseres a Shutumon, pero ella los esquivaba gracias a su velocidad.

-¡No escaparás!

Windblade, gracias a su velocidad, se preparó para atacar a Shutumon. Se transformó en su modo robot y se dispuso a atacarla con su sable láser. Shutumon lo esquivó por los pelos. Pero Windblado no se detuvo ahí. Alzó su espada y dio un gran salto. La robot se preparó para volver a atacar a Shutumon, pero la digimon la estaba esperando

-¡Esferas de plasma!

Shutumon creó en sus manos dos esferas de energía rojas y las usó para destruir la espada y golpear a Windblade. Windblade quedó gravemente dañada y cayó al suelo. Mehime hizo la cuenta atras. Por desgracia para la Autobot, no pudo levantarse a tiempo y quedó descalificada.

-¡Windblade no puede seguir luchando! ¡Shutumon es la ganadora!

-Ha sido una batalla increible.-Dijo Dawnstar, miembro de la Legion de Superhéroes de Tierra-1985, antes conocida como Tierra Uno en el multiverso original DC

-Sí. Pero tú hubieras podido derrotar a esa Shutumon fácilmente. Eres mucho más veloz en el aire. -Añadió Timber Wolf.

-Aunque sería un buen fichaje para la Legión.-Dijo Mon-El.

-¡Siguiente combate! ¡Sailor Mercury del universo Toon Makers contra Bon Para de la linea temporal GT del universo 7! ¡Qué los luchadores... ¿Universo Toon Makers? ¿De dónde han salido estas Sailors?-Le preguntó Mehime a Aquel que está por encima de Todo.-Ya veo... Un universo perdido en el vasto omniverso del cual nadie casi sabía nada... ¡Entiendo! Es como el universo de ese Niño Elegido de China. ¡Qué los luchadores suban al ring!

Ambos luchadores subieron al ring. Pan, Goku y Trunks de la línea temporal GT se avergonzaron al ver de nuevo al mayor de los hermanos Para Para. Por otro lado, las Sailor Senshi de varios universos se sorprendieron al ver el físico de Sailor Mercury. La Sailor Mercury del universo Toon Makers era una chica joven con una larga melena pelirroja. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de las chicas era que esa Sailor Mercury iba en silla de ruedas. Otro elemento que caracterizaba a esta Sailor era que usaba una especie de tabla de windsurf llamada Sky Flyer, el cual usaban las Sailors de ese universo para viajar por el Sistema Solar.

-¡Espero qué estés preparado! ¡Sailor Mercury, la Princesa Luchadora del planeta Mercurio y alma de las fiestas te vencerá!

-¿Princesa Luchadora?-Se preguntaron Neptune, Uranus y Pluto.

-¿Alma de las fiestas?-Se preguntaron alarmadas las Sailors del Sistema Solar interior. La Mercury del universo manga estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

-¿Alma de las fiestas, eh? Pues yo te daré danza...-Bon Para se quitó su armadura y la activó. Ésta comenzó a emitir música y Bon Para bailó al ritmo de ésta.-Ya verás, te haré bailar hasta que ya no puedas ni moverte.

Sailor Mercury fue lista y dedujo que esa música tendría un efecto hipnótico. Así que disparó láseres desde su Sky Flyier y destruyó la armadura de Bon Para, dejando en shock al alien.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi música!

-¡Deja que te enseñe unos pases de baile!

Sailor Mercury volvió a disparar. Los láseres golpearon a Bon Para y lo empujaron fuera del ring, ganando así el combate.

-¡Sailor Mercury es la ganadora!

-¿Esa Mercury no usa agua para combatir?-Se preguntaron varias Sailor Mercury a la vez.

-¡Bien hecho, Sailor Mercury!-Dijo Sailor Jupiter, una Princesa Luchadora de piel negra y con un peinado similar al de Hotaru.

-Por una vez no te has precipitado y has usado la cabeza.-Dijo una Sailor Venus de raza latina.

-¿Precipitado? ¿Usado la cabeza?-Se preguntaron sorprendidas las Sailor Senshi del universo animado.-¿Y encima Venus está diciéndole a Mercury que por fin ha usado la cabeza? ¡Qué universo más raro!

-¡Pero bueno!-Exclamó enfadada Minako al oír ese último comentario.

-¿Vosotras sois Princesas Luchadoras'-Preguntó un gato blanco con pelaje abundante que procedía del universo Toon Makers.

-Ellas son Sailor Senshi. Imagino que tú debes de ser Artemis.-Dijo Luna.

-¿Esas cuatro también?-Preguntó la gata blanca refiriéndose a Uranus, Neptune y Saturn.

-Sí. Ellas son Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn. Son las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior.

-Ya veo. En vuestro mundo, ellas no fueron derrotadas por la Reina Beryl

-¡¿Derrotadas por la Reina Beryl?!-Preguntó asombrada Luna. Las Sailors del Sistema Solar Exterior de su universo podían haber vencido con facilidad al Dark Kingdom. "¿Qué clase de mundo era el suyo?", pensó Luna muy asombrada.-Nosotras vencimos a Beryl y a otros enemigos como Wiseman y Neherenia.

-¿Wiseman? ¿Neherenia?

-¿Death Busters? ¿Sailor Galaxia? Ellos han atacado la Tierra en vuestro mundo.

-No. No sabemos quienes son. Nosotras estamos luchando contra Beryl, una enemiga terrible.

-Pues te deseo suerte, Artemis.-Dijo Luna, dejando al gato blanco sorprendido.

-¿Artemis? Yo no me llamo así. Soy la gata Luna.

-"¡YO SOY BLANCA EN ESE MUNDO!"-Luna se quedó muy sorprendida al conocer a su equivalente en ese universo.

-Así que esa es su Luna...-Dijo Sailor Luna, que pasaba por ahí. Mientras, Sailor Moon (Toon Makers) no dejaba de mirar a los diversos Mamoru Chiba.

-Príncipe Darian... Espero que sigas vivo en alguna parte...

-¡Siguiente combate! Megatron de Tyran 707.04 Delta contra Gemma del universo de Corinth.

-Qué mala suerte ha tenido mi oponente...-Dijo Megatron mientras avanzaba con calma hacia el ring. Mientras, con los rangers de Corinth.

-Me ha tocado contra una máquina...-Dijo Gemma preocupada.

-Parece más peligroso que Venjix...-Añadió Ziggy preocupado.

-¡Buena suerte, hermana!-Le dijo Gem a su hermana, la cual se había transformado y ya partía hacia el ring.

Bardock, que estaba mirando a los Ranger Operator, tuvo más visiones

**Visión 1.**

-¡Este es el orden en el que vais a morir!

Bardock vio como el emperador Tsuru Tsurulina III atacaba a diversos luchadores usando ataques de energía.

**Visión 2.**

A continuación, Bardock pudo ver a Sailor Galaxia acompañada por Tekkaman Blade, Poitrine, Poitrine Petite, Ussop, Kikunojo, Ebisumaru y Yamcha. El grupo estaba dentro de una de las muchas salas.

-"Debemos planear algo. Esa mujer está acabando con todos nosotros. ¿Donde está Goku cuando más lo necesitamos?"

Luego, pudo ver a diversos Superman tumbados en el suelo. También pudo ver a Lex Luthor acompañado por varios villanos de diversos mundos mientras una enorme criatura atacaba sin piedad al público.

Esta visión terminó cuando una enorme explosión destruyó el Coliseo y mató a varia gente. Bardock pudo ver una silueta femenina salir de las llamaradas.

**Visión 3.**

-Te saludo. Soy Lepidóptero. Y te ayudaré a vengarte de aquel que te ha arrebatado aquello que más querías. A cambio, quiero algo...

Bardock vio al villano Lepidóptero hablando con alguien mientras Mayura se alejaba a lo lejos.

**Visión 4.**

Bardock, finalmente, pudo escuchar muchos gritos mientras veía como Gem, Conner McKnight y Tetsuya Tsurugi eran asimilados por algo anaranjado.

**(-)**

-¡Aaargh! ¡Malditas visiones!

-¿Listos? ¡Comenzad!

Mientras Bardock había tenido esas visiones, Gemma y Megatron ya habían llegado al ring.

-¡Muere bacteria asquerosa!-Dijo Megatron mientras disparaba su cañón contra la ranger plateada. La ranger esquivaba con movimientos ágiles los ataques del líder Decepticon.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Un robot racista! Por suerte para mí, yo a he lidiado antes con robots como tú. ¡No eres mejor que Venjix! ¡Skyshift Blazer!

Gemma disparó un potente ataque que derribó y dañó a Megatron. El Decepticon cayó al suelo mientras el Starscream de su universo ya se proclamaba su sucesor. Mehime comenzó la cuenta mientras Gemma bajaba la guardia.

-¡Cuidado!-Gritó Gem.

-¿Eh?

-Bajaste la guardia...

Con sus dos manos, Megatron agarró a la chica de manos y piernas y comenzó a estirarla hasta que el cuerpo no pudo más y acabó partido en dos. Megatron había asesinado a la ranger plateada. La doctora K y los otros rangers estaban destrozados ante la pérdida que habían sufrido. Venjix solamente reía como un loco al ver a uno de sus enemigos caer tan tontamente.

-¡Esto es lo que les pasará a todos los humanos! ¡Y a aquellos que se entrometan en mi camino! Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo, Prime... ¡Jajajajajajaja!

-¡Aclamad todos a Megatron!-Exclamó Starscream.

-¡Gemma ha muerto! ¡Megatron de Tyran 707.4 Delta gana el combate!

**Mientras tanto...**

-La noto... ¡La noto! ¡Una emoción negativa muy fuerte! ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma! ¡Y demoniza a ese ranger!

Una pequeña mariposa negra conocida como Akuma voló y se introdujo en el morpher de Gem, el cual estaba destrozado por la pérdida de su hermana.

-Golden Flame. Te saludo. Soy Lepidóptero. Y te ayudaré a vengarte de aquel que te ha arrebatado aquello que más querías. A cambio, quiero algo...

-Muy bien, Lepidóptero. Te ayudaré...

-¿Con quién hablas?-Preguntó Scott, el cual dio un salto atrás al ver que su amigo era cubierto por energía morada.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Soy Golden Flame! ¡Con mis llamas, destruiré a los asesinos y conseguiré los Prodigios!

Todos los presentes en el Coliseo se alarmaron al ver a un luchador transformándose en un villano. El único en no alterarse fue Armadillomon, que seguía pensando en algo.

-Sigo teniendo la sensación de que me olvido de algo...-Dijo el Digimon.

-Que alguien me saque de aquí...-Dijo Movor, el cual todavía estaba atrapado bajo el ring.

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía cosas que hacer en mis ratos libres. He preferido informarme y buscar información para ir mejorando la calidad de mis fics. He estado también organizando el regreso definitivo de la "JPSA" creo que cancelaré la JPSA Super pues la encuentro redundante.

Además, había perdido, por alguna razón, este capítulo. Así que he tenido que reescribirlo todo desde el principio... Si veis algo raro en el capítulo, es resultado de esa pérdida.

Por otra parte, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Debo aclarar que los ataques de Lord Zedd los he sacado de "Legacy Wars" y del vídeojuego de lucha de la Super Nintendo.

**También debo aclarar lo siguiente:**

-No sé si quedó muy claro, pero el He-Man absorbido es el de Filmation. He-man luchó contra Superman en "DC Comics presents número 47" cuando este último estaba bajo el control mágico de Skeletor.

-Para entender los nuevos nombres de los mundos de DC hay que leer "Doomsday Clock" y ver el nefasto crossover televisivo "Crisis en Tierras Infinitas".

-Tierra-16 es el universo donde transcurren los hechos de la serie animada "Young Justice"

-Tierra-12 es el DCAU, es decir, el universo donde transcurren las series que van desde "Batman (1992)" hasta "Batman Beyond".

Respondería reviews, pero en el momento en el que estoy escribiendo esto esto muy atareado. Así que lo dejo para la próxima vez.

Esto ha sido todo. Nos vemos, si Dios quiere, en el próximo capítulo titulado "Las pruebas de Baba, la adivina".

**¡Un saludo!**


End file.
